Après Nagini
by DaPlok
Summary: Que devient Snape après avoir été attaqué par Nagini ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages les lieux, l'univers empruntés à J.K lui appartiennent. Les autres sont la propriété de DaPlok. Et aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Rating :** M pour quelques scènes.

**Bêta** : Sevy4eveR, comme d'hab maintenant.

***ATTENTION*** : pour ceux/celles qui ont l'habitude de lire du DaPlok ce ne sera pas une surprise mais pours les autres, sachez que Snape (surtout, mais c'est aussi le cas pour d'autres) y est OCC pour des raisons évidentes d'appropriation du personnage. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas l'exacte reproduction de l'original, c'est un Snape DaPlokien. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, c'est votre droit : en haut à gauche, le bouton « précédent » de votre navigateur vous permettra rapidement de le résoudre.

* * *

**1. **

— Puisque je vous dis que c'est non, je refuse catégoriquement de faire équipe avec lui !

L'entendant débiter des remarques vexantes sur lui depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, Severus Snape roula dramatiquement des yeux face à l'attitude exaspérante de Lila-Rose. « Liro pour les intimes sauf que toi, t'es pas un Tim, Snape, alors je te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça, vu ? »

— Mais regardez-le, enfin, regardez-le ! Vous me voyez, moi, travailler avec… ça ?!

Remuant légèrement du buste dans son fauteuil roulant, le sorcier visé continua de ne rien dire en gardant son regard las braqué sur la demoiselle. Néanmoins, il n'écouta la suite de sa diatribe incendiaire que d'une oreille distraite, repensant de son côté à la première fois où il l'avait vue.

_[Flashback. _

— _Hé, l'ancêtre ! C'est pas encore le moment de passer la baguette à gauche !_

_Ses cordes vocales impactées par le poison injecté dans son cou par les crochets de Nagini, il ne put qu'émettre un faible borborygme en réponse à l'inconnue surgie de nulle part et s'activant depuis lors à contenir son hémorragie. Tandis qu'il glissait lentement dans l'inconscience, savourant sans scrupule le contact des doigts féminins sur sa peau, sa vue considérablement altérée lui permit à peine de distinguer les détails les plus remarquables du visage de sa sauveuse : sa peau diaphane, ses yeux rouges et sa tignasse blanche._

— _Tiens le coup ! T'as tellement salopé ma robe de sorcier avec tout ton sang que je pourrai même pas la ravoir avec la magie alors t'as pas intérêt de mourir avant de m'en avoir racheté une !_

_Flashback.]_

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lila-Rose savait faire, c'était obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Snape avait pu en faire lui-même la douloureuse expérience quand, tout juste remis de son agression, elle l'avait traîné de force au chemin de Traverse. Où ils s'étaient rendus chez Madame Guipure pour remplacer sa robe de sorcier. N'ayant pas pour habitude de sourire, il afficha un rictus au souvenir de l'entrée du survivant dans le magasin de vêtements, ce jour-là.

_[Flashback. _

_La jeune femme tourbillonnait sur elle-même dans la robe de sorcier qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Selon Snape, qui avait cessé de compter à la sixième, ce devait être approximativement la quinzième qu'elle essayait, ayant trouvé à redire sur chacune des précédentes. _

— _Tu me trouves comment ? l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Peut-être était-ce dû à la lassitude d'une vie en marge des autres ou l'aveu de faiblesse d'un homme fatigué d'avoir à se battre, toujours était-il que contre toute attente, il s'était fait à ses familiarités. Quelque part, il appréciait que ses remarques cinglantes et autres regards assassins ne fonctionnent pas vraiment sur elle. Alors, s'il se tassa dans son fauteuil roulant, ce ne fût pas à cause du tutoiement mais sous l'accablante habileté exigée pour répondre à la question précédemment posée et survivre._

— _T'es très belle, Lila, intervint dans leur dos une prudente voix familière. _

— _Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Harry ! Et si t'allais resauver le monde sorcier voir si j'y suis ?_

— _La porte est au même endroit que quand vous êtes entré, ajouta Snape en la lui indiquant d'un signe de tête._

_Se raclant la gorge, le survivant décida de ne relever aucune des deux interventions._

— _T'es son infirmière ou un truc comme ça ? Je pensais que tu travaillais au Ministère, dit-il avec circonspection._

— _Son infirmière ? s'étrangla la concernée, ulcérée. T'entends ça, l'ancêtre ? Hé, tu parles de Severus Snape, là ! Si l'un de nous deux devait avoir besoin d'une infirmière, ce serait plutôt moi vu que je suis obligée de me le coltiner à longueur de journée. Et pour ton information, je travaille bien au Ministère._

— _C'est quand même curieux qu'on s'y croise jamais…_

— _T'es en train de me faire ton petit numéro d'Auror ? Si tu me suspectes de quelque chose, dis-le. Sinon, dégage. _

_Flashback.]_

Pour l'avoir quotidiennement fréquentée pendant sa convalescence, le sorcier était parvenu à trois constatations principales au sujet de Lila-Rose. Déjà, elle n'avait pas volé sa filiation paternelle étant donné qu'elle partageait un certain nombre de caractéristiques avec les Potter père et fils. Ensuite, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et pas seulement parce qu'elle se vernissait ceux d'une main de vert et ceux de l'autre d'argent. Enfin, la plus problématique d'entre elles, cette foutue peste l'insupportait tellement qu'elle en devenait désespérément désirable.

— Bon allez, on vote ? Parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire ! s'exclama tout à coup la sorcière.

Snape balaya l'assemblée du regard. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient assises autour d'une longue table rectangulaire au bout de laquelle se tenait debout le Ministre Shacklebolt.

— Qui est pour que Lila-Rose et Severus fassent équipe ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton solennel.

— Papa ! cria-t-elle dans un appel d'ultime recours face à la majorité de mains levées. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse adopter une enfant pour plus tard lui faire vivre une horreur pareille !

— Arrête un peu de te plaindre l'achromique, tu vas nous faire pleurer, la railla sèchement Snape.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

— Ma chérie, fit le Ministre d'une voix apaisante, tous les membres de cette unité travaillent en binôme à part toi. Je serai rassuré de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un à tes côtés à partir de maintenant.

— « Quelqu'un » pourquoi pas, s'il le faut, concéda-t-elle. Mais, Snape ! Vous pensez vraiment que si je suis dans la merde, un type en fauteuil roulant pourra m'aider ? Hé, partez pas ! On n'en a pas fini avec ça ! s'écria-t-elle pour retenir ses collègues en train de quitter la table.

— Tu dois te plier à notre vote, rappela calmement Kingsley en passant à côté d'elle. Severus, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur ma fille, lança-t-il au sorcier qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Le Ministre hocha la tête pour sceller implicitement l'accord et sortit à la suite des autres, laissant ainsi les deux équipiers nouvellement désignés seuls dans la salle de réunion.

— Si j'avais su, grinça-t-elle entre les dents, je serais pas venue te sauver !

— Vois le bon côté des choses, répliqua-t-il sur un ton mielleux, ton demi-frère va détester ça…

Il connaissait désormais suffisamment bien Lila-Rose pour savoir qu'elle aimait au moins autant que lui provoquer le fils Potter. Et pour preuve, elle haussa immédiatement un sourcil à sa manière, considérant la perspective présentée avec intérêt. Après quoi elle alla s'accroupir devant son fauteuil de son pas dansant.

— Tu sais quoi, l'ancêtre ? Tout compte fait, y'a peut-être moyen qu'on profite de la situation.

Lui saisissant le poignet tatoué d'un geste vif, elle le retourna tout aussi rapidement et entreprit de déposer un long baiser sur la marque des ténèbres en fixant intensément ses prunelles de ses yeux rouges. Devinant bientôt que ses pupilles se dilataient, il finit par fermer les paupières, se retenant férocement de gémir bruyamment alors que la langue de la sorcière retraçait à nouveau les contours encrés et de plus en plus délavés entre ses lèvres pressées sur sa peau.

_[Flashback. _

— _Qu'est-ce que… ? lâcha-t-il en essayant faiblement de dégager son poignet d'entre les mains de sa sauveuse alors en train de lécher minutieusement sa marque. _

_Comme il essayait de se redresser sur son lit, Kingsley entra soudainement dans son champ de vision et le força à rester allongé en lui plaquant fermement les épaules contre le matelas. _

— _Laissez-vous faire, Severus ! lui ordonna le sorcier tandis qu'il cherchait à se débattre pour lui faire relâcher son emprise immobilisante. Ma fille sait ce qu'elle fait. Laissez-vous faire, Severus, répéta-t-il moins violemment._

_Trop mal au point pour résister davantage, Snape renonça à continuer et s'abandonna à la caresse. Grognant pour ne surtout pas gémir, il enfonça malgré lui la tête dans l'oreiller et perdit connaissance peu après._

— _Maintenant arrête, ça a déjà assez duré. Lila-Rose, tu m'écoutes ? Fais ce que je te dis ! Tout de suite !_

_Flashback.]_

— Ne t'arrête pas, ne parvint pas à s'empêcher d'haleter Snape, perdu entre réminiscence et instant présent, sitôt la bouche détachée de son poignet.

— Non, refusa sèchement Lila-Rose en se redressant avec souplesse, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il risque de se passer si ça dure plus longtemps.

— Sauf que je ne suis pas certain que ce serait une si mauvaise chose…

— Alors t'es encore plus sénile que je le pensais.

Ils se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard lorsque Drago et Blaise revinrent dans la pièce, les bras chargés de parchemins roulés.

— On interrompt quelque chose ? s'inquiétèrent-ils dans un même sourire suspicieux.

— En fait, on prévoyait de baiser comme des bêtes, là. Mais c'est pas grave, on peut remettre ça à plus tard, rétorqua Lila-Rose avec morgue en se balançant distraitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Enfin, si vous pouviez faire vite quand même, renchérit Snape, notre libido apprécierait.

Blaise s'esclaffa allègrement devant la mine subitement déconfite de Drago puis le tapa dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre contenance.

— M'sieur Snape, intervint-il pendant que son ami se remettait lentement, on est venus voir avec vous comment on pourrait améliorer votre fauteuil. Maintenant que vous êtes officiellement devenu un membre de l'unité et tant que vous en avez encore besoin, on a pensé qu'il devait être plus, disons,« fonctionnel » pour partir en mission. On a quelques idées pour ça…

Dans un excès d'enthousiasme la sorcière glapit et se précipita sur les garçons qu'elle embrassa l'un après l'autre sur la joue. Puis se plaça entre eux, passant un bras autour de leurs épaules en sautillant à pieds joints, encouragée par leur amusement.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué que le sol était en toile de trampoline, grinça Snape, piqué au vif par le spectacle de leur complicité.

— Faut dire aussi que ça changerait pas grand-chose pour toi, rétorqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac avec un air laissant penser qu'elle était peut-être consciente de la vraie nature de sa gêne.

Une note vint voleter sous le nez de la jeune femme qui s'en saisit, la déplia et la lut en diagonale.

— Ordre de mission ! claironna-t-elle gaiement.

Snape soupira d'un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension car il avait accepté la proposition de Kingsley sans vraiment savoir dans quoi il mettait les roues.

_[Flashback. _

_Dans l'attente qu'un fauteuil roulant lui soit alloué, Snape se morfondait au fond de son lit, maudissant inlassablement « l'achromique » pour avoir sauvé sa vie au prix de sa validité tout en se languissant malgré lui du prochain contact de sa bouche sur son poignet. Lorsque le père de la jeune femme lui rendit visite, il cacha sa déception de ne pas la voir avec lui, se fustigeant au passage de la ressentir._

— _J'ai à vous parler, lui annonça Kingsley en tirant les rideaux entourant le lit pour les isoler des autres patients._

— _Je suppose que vous venez m'informer de mon transfert à Azkaban, présuma le sorcier d'un ton neutre. J'espère que c'est pour bientôt, que je puisse enfin passer une nuit correcte et retrouver ma solitude._

— _En fait, Harry a utilisé sa notoriété pour obtenir l'abandon de toutes les charges retenues à votre encontre._

— _Foutu Potter._

— _J'ai créé une unité spéciale rattachée au bureau des Aurors, ses membres sont chargés d'intervenir chez les moldus pour mettre fin aux débordements magiques rassemblés sous l'appellation « légendes urbaines »,fit le Ministre à voix basse. Il s'agit de neutraliser des entités échappées de notre monde et qui sévissent depuis dans le leur. Vous êtes un maître en potions, un espion surdoué et un homme aguerri, vous feriez une recrue de choix. _

— _Vous avez oublié« handicapé » dans votre petite liste racoleuse, lui fit remarquer Snape, morose. _

— _La situation est un peu compliquée à expliquer mais pour faire court, en vous sauvant, ma fille a développé une capacité à vous guérir. Elle vous remettra sur pieds._

— _Elle n'est pas complètement humaine, n'est-ce-pas ?_

— _Pas complètement, non._

— _C'est bien ce que je pensais… et qui fait partie de cette unité ? _

— _Elle compte une vingtaine de membres parmi lesquels : Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Bill et Fleur Weasley, Alastor Maugrey et le fantôme de Sirius Black. _

— _Foutu Black._

_Snape sentit sur lui le regard du Ministre s'intensifier, signe qu'il scrutait ses réactions alors qu'il considérait sa proposition, le nom de son ennemi juré bis se répétant en boucle dans sa tête l'incitant clairement à la refuser._

— _Je ne pense pas que…_

— _Oh et Lila-Rose en fait partie aussi… précisa Kingsley, l'air de rien. _

— _D'accord._

_Flashback.]_

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. Lila-Rose faisait dans les une tête et vingt kilos de moins que lui et pourtant, il s'était retrouvé à sa merci. Une situation qu'il mettait volontiers sur le compte de cette partie de sa nature qui lui était encore inconnue, l'idée que la jeune femme ne lui faisait de l'effet que par une quelconque magie présentant le confortable avantage de le dédouaner.

— Occupez-vous du fauteuil roulant ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons. Je vais passer voir mon père en attendant.

Ayant surpris le regard bas des deux garçons, Snape envisagea de les rappeler à l'ordre mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit les bras de la sorcière glisser lentement vers l'arrière, de sorte à ce que le dos de ses mains se retrouvent contre ses fesses, avant de former un doigt d'honneur devant chacune.

— Et dire qu'on peut que mater… soupira Blaise une fois Lila-Rose sortie.

— Comment ça ? intervint Snape, feignant l'indifférence.

— Enfin parrain, on n'est pas idiots, assura Drago. On a bien compris que tu nous étranglerais si on tentait quelque chose avec elle.

— Mais vous savez, M'sieur Snape, il y a quelqu'un ici qui n'a pas autant de scrupules que nous.

— Je veux un nom, Zabini !

— Black, répondit son filleul à la place de son ami.

— Evidemment, siffla-t-il entre les dents.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR** : Génial ! Une nouvelle histoire ! Je sens qu'on va encore se régaler ^^

J'aime déjà beaucoup Liro et son caractère bien trempé, ça annonce une bonne dose de joutes verbales et de disputes mémorables avec notre Severus tout ça …Et je suis ravie de revoir Sirius, même si ce n'est que son fantôme... ^^

Le thème des légendes urbaines est plus que prometteur et j'ai déjà hâte de voir lesquelles tu vas nous servir ^^

Bon, bon, le décor est bien planté et tu as déjà su titiller ma curiosité rien qu'avec ce premier chapitre ! Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à ajouter (heu non, deux en fait ^^) j'ai hâte de lire la suite et surtout, merci pour tout le temps que tu passes à nous gâter avec toutes tes excellentes fic … bon, j'arrête le jetage de fleurs en rafale, le fleuriste commence à drôlement faire mal à mon porte-feuille ^^

**Note de DaPlok :** Merci pour l'enthousiasme et les fleurs (elles sont très belles), Sevy ^^ Pour ce qui est de Liro, bien obligé, elle a même intérêt à être comme ça sachant qu'elle va devoir faire équipe avec Snape. Quant aux légendes urbaines, j'ai préféré opter pour des étrangères, un peu moins connues. La suite arrive bientôt.

* * *

***** Sevy4everR Touch *****

- Mais regardez-le, enfin, regardez-le ! Vous me voyez, moi, travailler avec… ça ?!(Wow, ça c'est une furie ascendant harpie XD)

- _T'as tellement salopé ma robe de sorcier avec tout ton sang que je pourrai même pas la ravoir avec la magie alors t'as pas intérêt de mourir avant de m'en avoir racheté une ! (Ça a le mérite d'être clair ^^)_

- _Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Harry ! Et si t'allais resauver le monde sorcier voir si j'y suis ? (Mmmmh, ça m'a tout l'air d'être le grand amour XD)_

- _La porte est au même endroit que quand vous êtes entré, ajouta Snape en la lui indiquant d'un signe de tête.(Et Sev qui en remet une couche ... J'adore ^^)_

- _Si l'un de nous deux devait avoir besoin d'une infirmière, ce serait plutôt moi vu que je suis obligée de me le coltiner à longueur de journée. (Mouais, elle dit ça, mais je suis sûre qu'en fait elle l'adore ^^)_

- Ensuite, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et pas seulement parce qu'elle se vernissait ceux d'une main de vert et ceux de l'autre d'argent. (Si ça c'est pas une preuve de son appartenance à Serpentard... j'y connais rien XD)

- Enfin, la plus problématique d'entre elles, cette foutue peste l'insupportait tellement qu'elle en devenait désespérément désirable. (C'est ce qu'on appelle la loi de LEM : Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum ^^)

- Papa ! cria-t-elle dans un appel d'ultime recours face à la majorité de mains levées. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse adopter une enfant pour plus tard lui faire vivre une horreur pareille !(Elle serait pas un chouïa trop théâtrale ? XD)

- Arrête un peu de te plaindre l'achromique (Bien envoyé ^^), tu vas nous faire pleurer, la railla sèchement Snape.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, répliqua-t-il sur un ton mielleux, ton demi-frère va détester ça… (Ah oui, une façon de voir les choses ^^)

- Tu sais quoi, l'ancêtre ? Tout compte fait, y'a peut-être moyen qu'on profite de la situation. (Effectivement, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles ^^)

- Enfin, si vous pouviez faire vite quand même, renchérit Snape, notre libido apprécierait. (mmmmmh, ils sont chauds boulette on dirait, ça vole bas, j'adore ^^)

- Je n'avais pas remarqué que le sol était en toile de trampoline (J'l'adore celle-là ^^), grinça Snape, piqué au vif par le spectacle de leur complicité. (Et bien ? Jaloux mon petit Sev ? ^^)

- Faut dire aussi que ça changerait pas grand-chose pour toi, rétorqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac avec un air laissant penser qu'elle était peut-être consciente de la vraie nature de sa gêne. (Ouch... le coup bas XD)

- _Dans l'attente qu'un fauteuil roulant lui soit alloué, Snape se morfondait au fond de son lit, maudissant inlassablement « l'achromique » pour avoir sauvé sa vie au prix de sa validité tout en se languissant malgré lui du prochain contact de sa bouche sur son poignet. (Me demande quand même ce que c'est que cette histoire de suçage de poignet ? XD_

- _En fait, Harry a utilisé sa notoriété pour obtenir l'abandon de toutes les charges retenues à votre encontre. (Je sens que Severus va sauter de joie XD)_

- _Foutu Potter. (Qu'est-ce que je disais ^^)_

- _La situation est un peu compliquée à expliquer mais pour faire court, en vous sauvant, ma fille a développé une capacité à vous guérir. Elle vous remettra sur pieds. (Oh... sans doute le coup du 'je te suce le poignet tant que je peux' ^^)_

- _D'accord. (XD)_

- Une situation qu'il mettait volontiers sur le compte de cette partie de sa nature qui lui était encore inconnue, l'idée que la jeune femme ne lui faisait de l'effet que par une quelconque magie présentant le confortable avantage de le dédouaner. (Ben tiens )

- On a bien compris que tu nous étranglerais si on tentait quelque chose avec elle. (Mais c'est qu'il est futé le petit Drago ^^)

- Black, répondit son filleul à la place de son ami. (Ohoooo... un éventuel concurrent ... ça promet ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR : **Merci Zeugma, espérons que la "superitude" de cette fic ne se limitera pas à son début... mais en même temps, c'est garanti DaPlok. Tu verras rapidement que Kingsley y tient un rôle important ;)

* * *

**2. **

— Et concrètement, tu fantasmes sur moi depuis quand ?

Réveillé en sursaut par la voix de son équipière, Snape se redressa sur les coudes, couvert de sueur et bénissant pour une fois le handicap qui rendait encore toute érection impossible.

— De quoi tu parles, l'achromique ? demanda-t-il fébrilement, craignant la suite.

La jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire machiavélique ne laissant présager rien de bon et monta debout sur le lit, un pied de chaque côté de la taille du sorcier au souffle encore court.

— Oh, oh oui, oh oui Liro…haleta-t-elle en remuant suggestivement. Oh, je viens… je…

— C'est bon, tu as fini ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton cassant destiné à dissimuler à la fois son malaise et sa frustration d'être ainsi impuissant entre les jambes de l'excitante et excitée sorcière.

— Bouge-toi, l'ancêtre ! s'exclama-t-elle, déjà passée à autre chose. On a du travail, je te rappelle.

— Et… c'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il alors que descendue du lit, elle s'éloignait.

— T'es qu'un homme et Merlin sait que je suis désirable donc pas de quoi en discuter, c'est juste normal. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais que je la mesure, peut-être ?

Il émit un bref rire jaune.

— Tu commences déjà à retrouver un peu de ta mobilité d'avant, dit-elle en revenant vers lui pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Tu pourras bientôt m'affirmer virilement qu'il n'y a pas d'instrument assez long pour la mesurer, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Grognant pour la forme, il se rallongea en lui tendant dans le même temps le poignet. Ayant saisi le message, elle l'agrippa à deux mains et le porta contre sa bouche.

— C'est vrai que…Black… te fait des avances ? hoqueta-t-il entre deux soupirs.

— Hum, oui, ça lui arrive, souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. Mais je suis une grande fille, tu sais.

— Qu'est-ce que… je dois… comprendre ?

Elle leva le menton d'un air de défi.

— Au choix : soit que je m'envoie en l'air avec lui, soit que je l'envoie en l'air tout seul.

— C'est un fantôme.

— Et je suis pas zoophile, en plus.

La cheminée se mettant à crépiter derrière eux, Lila-Rose aida son équipier à s'installer dans son fauteuil et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de l'âtre où un visage apparut dans les flammes.

— Mlle Shacklebolt, Mr Snape, les salua-t-on. Je me présente : Akashi Hidaka, votre contact ici.

— Vous avez de nouvelles informations, Mr Hidaka ? l'interrogèrent-ils d'une même voix.

— La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, elle errait le long du canal un peu avant minuit. C'était hier, et comme elle n'a pas fait de victime, vous la trouverez sûrement au même endroit ce soir.

— C'est fréquenté, comme zone ? demanda Snape.

— Très peu à des heures aussi tardives.

— Dans ce cas, il faudrait que vous interdisiez discrètement l'accès aux éventuels passants.

— Ce sera fait. Auriez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

— On a la journée pour faire des recherches sur les éléments que vous avez déjà transmis à notre unité, intervint Lila-Rose. Où se trouve la bibliothèque de la ville ?

Le binôme passa ainsi la matinée entière à consulter anciens livres décrépis et vieilles archives poussiéreuses dans le sous-sol miteux d'un bâtiment désaffecté.

— Mon père m'a dit qu'il en avait déjà vu une, une fois, fit la sorcière. Toi aussi ?

— Non, j'en ai seulement entendu parler par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait pensé en avoir parmi ses plus proches mangemorts. Mais elles étaient trop affreuses à regarder, même pour lui.

— C'est l'infirmerie qui se fout de la parité, ça !

— On dit : « l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité », corrigea-t-il, un brin amusé.

— Heureusement que t'es là pour me reprendre, l'ancêtre. Sinon, sûre que la terre arrêterait de rouler, marmonna-t-elle, plongeant le nez dans un bouquin.

Snape ricana et retourna à sa propre lecture.

— De tourner, murmura-t-il tout de même, lui arrachant un sifflement d'exaspération.

Cachant son presque sourire entre ses pages, il la regarda par-dessus la couverture de son livre. Un coude appuyé sur la table, elle pianotait sur son front et gardait son ouvrage ouvert devant elle de sa main libre. Il s'était aperçu avec le temps que ses doigts tapotaient toujours la première surface qu'ils rencontraient quand elle était agitée.

— Quelque chose te tracasse, l'achromique ? l'interrogea-t-il donc naturellement.

— C'est juste la première fois que je suis en mission et que je repère pas Maugrey en train de m'espionner discrètement comme il pense le faire. Je me demande pourquoi.

— Peut-être que maintenant que tu as un équipier, ton père estime que cette surveillance n'est plus nécessaire ?

— Peut-être, répéta-t-elle, manifestement pas convaincue. On va manger ?

De l'extérieur, le restaurant dans lequel ils se rendirent au hasard dénotait dans le décor puisqu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de Dinner. Cependant, ils découvrirent en y entrant que la décoration intérieure était dans le plus pur esprit japonais. Sitôt installée en face de Snape qui commandait pour eux deux, Lila-Rose se recula pour tendre l'oreille aux échanges des adolescents assis à la table derrière la leur. Puis se mit à genoux sur sa banquette en se retournant et planta ses coudes dans son dossier, forçant une mine juvénile de circonstance.

— J'aimerais bien la voir, moi-aussi ! s'immisça-t-elle franchement dans leur discussion.

— Te vexe pas, hein, mais t'as pas les attributs pour l'intéresser !

— Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'agaça-t-elle vivement.

— Qu'à priori, t'es une fille !

— Bien penser à préciser le « à priori », nota Snape, recevant sitôt après la serviette de la sorcière qui la lui projeta d'un informulé au visage et à l'aveugle car sans se retourner vers lui pour le faire.

— Alors c'est vrai qu'elle parle qu'aux garçons ? reprit-elle.

— Ouais, elle a suivi un pote chez lui et… on était à son enterrement, tout à l'heure.

— Oh, mes condoléances, souffla-t-elle poliment avant de se rasseoir correctement. Donc il a répondu oui deux fois, dit-elle pour elle-même.

— Elle l'aurait tué directement sur place sans ça, approuva le sorcier entre deux sushis.

— Il faut qu'on se trouve un mec pour l'attirer.

Reposant lentement ses baguettes à côté de son assiette, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas m'en servir que je n'ai plus rien entre les jambes, je te ferai remarquer, lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux.

— Remarque inutile, répliqua-t-elle, souriant contre le rebord de son verre de saké. Et puis t'as l'air d'oublier qu'elle préfère les collégiens.

— Et tu proposes quoi ? bougonna-t-il, les bras croisés contre le torse.

— C'était quand la dernière fois que t'as préparé du polynectar ? chuchota-t-elle en lui tendant quelques cheveux furtivement arrachés un peu plus tôt à l'un des adolescents.

— Admettons que ton idée ne soit pas inconsciente et dangereuse, je ne me promène pas avec les ingrédients sur moi.

— On est au Japon, enfin ! Y'a des boutiques qui vendent des trucs bizarres à chaque coin de rue ! Tu les trouveras, je m'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle avala en vitesse le reste de son repas et se leva.

— Tu vas où comme ça, l'achromique ?

— A l'hôpital, voir s'il n'y aurait pas un survivant à interroger.

Un peu plus tard, Snape partit de son côté faire le tour des apothicaires pour rassembler les éléments nécessaires à la confection de la potion. A la sortie d'une boutique et tandis qu'il allait se rendre dans la suivante, il arrêta son fauteuil face à une vitrine dans laquelle il observa son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi gras, son nez proéminent et son teint cireux. Mise à part qu'une imposante cicatrice barrait désormais son cou, il pouvait presque croire qu'il était resté le même. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, comme on lui en avait fait indirectement prendre conscience.

_[Flashback. _

_Contraint de venir subir un examen de contrôle à Sainte-Mangouste quelques semaines après son agression, il y croisa par malchance une de ses anciennes élèves._

— _Professeur Snape ? hoqueta derrière lui une voix insupportablement familière. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? _

— _Ça me semble pourtant évident, Granger, cracha-t-il pendant qu'elle se plaçait devant lui avec l'intention de le forcer à la conversation. Je cherche un couloir assez long pour satisfaire une envie soudaine de courir un 100m. _

_La Gryffondor se renfrogna._

— _Vous êtes plutôt là pour vous faire examiner, finit-elle par dire. _

— _On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher, siffla-t-il avec malveillance._

— _Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ne vous ne soyez ni sédaté ni attaché.Ça ne vous ressemble pas vraiment de faire surveiller votre état de votre propre chef. Où alors, peut-être que vous avez changé ?_

_Et elle partit en l'abandonnant à sa réflexion intérieure. Réflexion rapidement interrompue par le fredonnement d'une chanson inventée par elle et que seule Lila-Rose pouvait chanter dans un hôpital : « Il court, il court, le Merlin. Il court, il court, pas très bien. Merlin n'ira pas loin, loin. Maint'nant qu'ses orbites sont plus pleines »._

_— Le docteur t'attend, l'ancêtre, annonça-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Tu veux que je te pousse ? _

_— Pose un seul doigt sur ce satané fauteuil et je t'arrache la main entière avec les dents, avertit-il sèchement._

_— Vantard, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire. _

_En temps normal, il aurait ôté un nombre incalculable de points à la maison de son interlocutrice même si elle n'y étudiait plus, question d'habitude. Mais puisqu'elle avait suivi sa scolarité à distance juste après la répartition, ça n'aurait pas eu vraiment de sens. Alors dans ce cas, il aurait dû être cassant au point de la faire pleurer. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie. Comme il n'avait pas eu envie de se rebeller lorsqu'elle l'avait obligé sous de ridicules menaces à venir consulter. Tandis que Lila-Rose continuait de rire, et que les mots de Granger lui revenaient en tête, il songea qu'il avait effectivement changé et que la jeune femme devant lui n'y était peut-être pas pour rien._

_Flashback.]_

Puis il se remit en route pour terminer ses achats. Après quoi il retourna à l'hôtel et y prépara la potion dans la chambre partagée avec son équipière en attendant son retour.

— Bon bah, ça a pas été très concluant, l'informa-t-elle à son entrée. Le type est tellement défiguré qu'il peut même pas parler, ajouta-t-elle dans un bâillement. Enfin si, sauf que quand t'essaies de discuter avec lui, tout ce qu'il te dit c'est « gaaaa ».

— Comme ce que j'entends dès tu ouvres la bouche, quoi.

— Oh mais c'est que monsieur a avalé le jumeau Weasley restant pendant que j'étais pas là… Ne te fies surtout pas à mon apparente retenue, je suis intérieurement morte de rire !

Il roula des yeux et remplit un flacon du polynectar terminé puis le lui tendit.

— On est bien d'accord sur le fait que je vienne avec toi ? lança-t-il en gardant les doigts serrés autour du récipient malgré qu'elle l'ait entouré des siens.

— Oui, soupira-t-elle, manifestement à contrecœur. T'aimes tellement risquer ta vie que je m'en voudrais de te priver d'une nouvelle occasion de le faire. Maintenant, sois gentil et lâche cette potion, tu veux ? Bon, ok… quoi d'autre ?

— Pas d'acte inconsidéré, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, souffla-t-il comme dans un aveu gênant. Et que ce ne soit pas de mon fait, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

— Je ne pars pas affronter Voldemort seule non plus, plaisanta-t-elle dans une pitoyable tentative de détendre l'atmosphère tout à coup pesante. Bien, je ferai attention, ça te va ? lâcha-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, il relâcha son emprise autour du flacon.

— On devrait y aller au cas où elle se montrerait plus tôt, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Snape attrapa sa veste jetée sur le lit et l'enfila, le regard fixé droit devant lui pour ne pas rencontrer celui que son équipière maintenait braqué sur lui.

— Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? finit-il par s'impatienter.

— Rien que tu puisses entendre, assura-t-elle avant de lui ajuster la veste.

— Remettrais-tu mon audition en question, l'achromique ?

— Tes oreilles fonctionnent très bien.

Ne sachant que dire, il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Puis renonça à répondre, la laissant ainsi reprendre la parole.

— J'ai des capacités de guérison te concernant, comme celle d'aspirer ce qu'il reste du poison de Nagini à travers la marque faite par son maître. Mais il n'y a que toi qui puisses soigner ton cœur.

—Et si j'étais trop vieux pour ça ?

—Je t'en prie, un sorcier peut vivre jusqu'à plusieurs centaines d'années…Viens, on y va.

Une fois dehors, le binôme prit la direction du canal et suivit la rangée de lampadaires qui le bordait, utilisant la lumière tamisée qu'ils diffusaient pour se repérer à travers la nuit brumeuse.

— Il est peut-être temps de parler d'un plan, fit placidement remarquer la sorcière. Histoire que tu me reproches pas d'en trouver un risqué, je te laisse le choisir, l'ancêtre.

— Tu vas boire la potion et marcher devant, en restant toujours à la portée de ma magie. Dès qu'elle t'aborde pour te questionner, tu réponds oui la première fois et dans la moyenne la seconde. Je profiterai de son moment de réflexion pour lui lancer un _avada kedavra_. Puisque selon ce qu'on a pu lire ce matin, la Kuchisake-onna descendrait d'une lignée de sorcière, ça devrait marcher.

— Et si ça marche pas ?

— Tu cours jusqu'à moi et on transplane. Même si elle va vite, elle ne pourra pas nous suivre.

La jeune femme déboucha son flacon de polynectar et le porta à sa bouche. Après quoi elle se transforma en l'adolescent japonais auquel elle avait subtilisé un cheveu. Elle pressa ensuite le pas de sorte à mettre assez de distance entre Snape et elle pour faire croire qu'elle était seule. Surveillant la scène de loin, le sorcier sentit l'inquiétude pointer en lui quand, de longues minutes plus tard, une silhouette féminine apparut dans le brouillard et se précisa. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux gris et à la bouche couverte d'un masque chirurgical.

— Te voilà enfin, murmura Lila-Rose pour elle-même.

— Suis-je belle ?

— Oui.

La brune retire son masque, exposant sa bouche fendue jusqu'aux oreilles au regard du garçon dont la sorcière avait pris l'apparence.

— Et comme cela ?

— Dans la moyenne.

Comme prévu par les deux équipiers, leur cible prit un temps de réflexion et un éclair vert déchira la nuit, fusant vers elle qui se désagrégea lorsqu'il la traversa.

— Tu sais quoi, c'était presque trop facile, fit Lila-Rose en se retournant pour faire face à Snape.

Il écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu alors que la créature reprenait forme derrière elle, brandissant une paire de ciseaux au niveau de son cou.

— Baisse-toi ! rugit-il avant de crier un nouveau sort qui fila en avant, passant au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme tout juste accroupie, pour percuter la brune qui s'enflamma.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, s'exclama la sorcière en remplissant le flacon vide de potion avec les cendres en lesquelles la Kuchisake-onna venait d'être réduite.

Par précaution, elle prononça un vieux sortilège destiné à emprisonner la créature dans le récipient et le fourra dans sa poche.

— Bon, y'a plus qu'à récupérer nos affaires à l'hôtel et puis on peut rentrer au QG de l'unité, annonça-t-elle, la satisfaction exacerbant le rouge de ses yeux.

— On pourrait terminer la nuit ici, non ? suggéra Snape dans un haussement d'épaules.

— Il fait un peu froid pour dormir en plein air, fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre.

— On pourrait terminer la nuit dans la chambre qu'on a réservée, reprit-il, agacé d'avoir à le faire.

— Et qui présente l'avantage d'être commune, contrairement à celles du QG… s'amusa Lila-Rose. On est pas à quelques heures près, en même temps.

De retour à l'hôtel, la jeune femme s'endormit juste après s'être jetée à plat ventre sur son lit, laissant au sorcier, ravi, tout le loisir de l'observer du sien.

— Tu te trompes, l'achromique, finit-il par dire avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte également.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR** : Heu, madame l'auteur, est-ce que tu connais la légende qui parle de ces auteurs qui s'amusent à balancer des cliffs à tout bout de champs et qu'on retrouve un clavier en travers de la gorge ? Non ? XD

Mis à part ce terrible et cruel cliff (mais tout compte fais il font durer le plaisir, hein ^^), c'est un super chapitre, étant une grande fan des légendes urbaines, je suis super gâtée avec cette fic. Il faut quand même avouer que la Kuchisake-onna donne froid dans le dos brrrr, je n'aimerais pas tomber sur cette entité meurtrière au coin d'une rue même si elle ne s'en prend qu'aux mecs... XD

J'aime beaucoup la relation ambiguë qu'il y a entre Severus et Liro, et toute cette tension (sexuelle) qui règne entre eux est très drôle et donne lieu à des situations et dialogues très amusants. Et j'aime aussi beaucoup la façon dont Liro mène Sev par le bout du nez... on se rend compte que le pauvre bougre est vraiment épris de la jeune femme. J'ai hâte de voir ce que notre cher auteur réserve à ce couple explosif.

Et sinon, et bien j'ajouterai que c'est encore une fois du très bon travail et que je suis déjà fan de cette histoire qui nous réserve, j'en suis sûre, de très bonnes surprises.

**Note de DaPlok** : Non, mais je connais celle des lecteurs/trices qui se plaignent des cliffs mais qui en fait les adorent… Tu es tranquille pour la Kuchisake-onna, t'inquiète ^^ Sinon… la relation entre les deux va continuer de se préciser au fil des chapitres et j'ajouterai qu'il y aura en effet de la surprise (pas toujours bonne), je le dis pour les autres puisque tu le sais déjà, Sevy :)

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? (Ah bah non ... j'aurais apprécié quelques détails croustillants ^^) lâcha-t-il d'un ton cassant destiné à dissimuler à la fois son malaise et sa frustration d'être ainsi impuissant entre les jambes de l'excitante et excitée sorcière.

- T'es qu'un homme et Merlin sait que je suis désirable (ouais... et modeste aussi XD) donc pas de quoi en discuter, c'est juste normal. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais que je la mesure, peut-être ? (T'as rien d'assez grand pour ça mon poussin ^^)

- Tu pourras bientôt m'affirmer virilement qu'il n'y a pas d'instrument assez long pour la mesurer (Ben merde alors, elle a lu dans mes pensées (lubriques) ou quoi ? XD), ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Ayant saisi le message, elle l'agrippa à deux mains et le porta contre sa bouche. (Encore ?! Il est accro à ce truc ^^)

- C'est l'infirmerie qui se fout de la parité, ça ! (Heu...oui, si on veut... et sinon, qui a inventé le fil à couper l'eau chaude d'après toi ? XD)

- On dit : « l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité », corrigea-t-il, un brin amusé. (Heureusement que notre petit Severus est là ^^)

- Heureusement que t'es là pour me reprendre, l'ancêtre. Sinon, sûre que la terre arrêterait de rouler, marmonna-t-elle, plongeant le nez dans un bouquin. (Elle s'enfonce... j'adore XD)

- Qu'à priori, t'es une fille ! (Finement observé ^^)

- Il faut qu'on se trouve un mec pour l'attirer. (Et non pas 'un mec pour la tirer' XD *Plus ça va... plus j'ai honte* )

-_Pose un seul doigt sur ce satané fauteuil et je t'arrache la main entière avec les dents, avertit-il sèchement.(Wow... sympathique ^^)_

- Enfin si, sauf que quand t'essaies de discuter avec lui, tout ce qu'il te dit c'est « gaaaa ». (Pauvre mec, c'est sûrement le choc... il ne doit plus avoir toutes ses frites dans le même sachet ^^)

- Puis renonça à répondre, la laissant ainsi reprendre la parole. (On l'a quand même connu plus loquasse ^^)

- J'ai des capacités de guérison te concernant, comme celle d'aspirer ce qu'il reste du poison de Nagini à travers la marque faite par son maître (Ahaaa, c'était donc ça ^^). Mais il n'y a que toi qui puisses soigner ton cœur.(Heu... ce ne serait pas un genre de déclaration, ça ? ^^)

- Tu te trompes, l'achromique, finit-il par dire avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte également. (Mais heu... ! c'est quoi ce vilain cliff qui vient gâcher mon bonheur... grrr !)


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR : **Merci Yzeute. Contente que ça te plaise ^^ et paf, un troisième chapitre ;)

* * *

**3. **

S'échangeant avec lui les pages de la Gazette du sorcier et discutant des nouvelles, Snape prenait son thé matinal avec Maugrey dans la cuisine quand un cri de Lila-Rose s'éleva du salon.

— Détends-toi, maugréa Fol-Œil à la vue du visage subitement crispé de son collègue. Elle fait seulement mumuse avec Black.

Ayant recraché sa gorgée dans sa tasse à ces mots, il se rua dans la pièce attenante où il trouva la jeune femme en train de danser avec le spectre, momentanément matérialisé pour l'occasion.

— Mais enfin, puisque je te dis que je ne t'ai pas marché sur le pied, jeune fille ! lui assurait-t-il, l'air exagérément indigné. T'en fais une tête, Servilus ! fit-il en s'avançant vers son ancien camarade avec l'intention manifeste de le provoquer. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme…

Bouillonnant de rage, Snape attendit qu'il se soit assez approché. S'aidant alors des accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il souleva son corps à la force de ses bras et se projeta en avant, ceinturant Black qu'il fit tomber à la renverse dans son élan. Hors de lui, il se mit à le cogner si furieusement qu'il continua de frapper même après qu'il ait reprit sa forme spectrale et que donc ses poings ne firent plus que le traverser pour ensuite s'abattre contre le sol.

— Arrête ça, Severus, souffla Lila-Rose en lui saisissant les poignets pour retenir ses coups.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom pour la première fois le fit lentement revenir à la raison et il laissa Drago et Blaise, qui les avaient rejoint sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, le hisser dans son fauteuil sans trop broncher.

— Tu peux te rematérialiser une seconde, Sirius ? demanda de son côté la sorcière.

— Pourquoi ? la questionna-t-il en retour, d'un ton soupçonneux en s'exécutant pourtant.

Le claquement de la gifle qu'elle lui asséna retentit bruyamment dans toute la pièce.

— Ne t'avises plus JAMAIS de t'en prendre à lui, lâcha-t-elle, la voix lourde de menaces.

— Attends, attends ! On n'a pas dû assister à la même scène, là. Parce que c'est lui qui m'a sauté à la gorge, hein ! se défendit vivement le fantôme.

Tout le monde pensa qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains car Snape retint son souffle, Drago tira Lila-Rose en arrière par les épaules et Blaise fit reculer Sirius en le poussant par le torse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? intervint sévèrement Kingsley en pénétrant dans le salon.

— Rien, murmurèrent les fauteurs de trouble, penauds.

— Bien, je préfère ça. Vous deux, dit-il en regardant alternativement sa fille et son équipier, j'ai lu votre rapport de mission. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Monsieur Hidaka vous a recommandé à une connaissance qui voudrait faire appel à vos services. Alors tenez-vous prêts à repartir au Japon dans quelques jours. Drago, Blaise, j'ai votre nouvel ordre de mission sur moi, annonça-t-il en tirant de sa poche une note qu'il fit voler jusqu'aux garçons se bousculant aussitôt pour l'attraper et finissant par s'en saisir à deux.

Comme le Ministre sortit de la pièce, les deux jeunes sorciers impatients accoururent à sa suite pour lui demander quelques détails supplémentaires sur leur prochaine cible. Non sans avoir préalablement jeté un œil au trio qu'ils laissaient derrière eux pour vérifier qu'il était bien calmé.

— Ecoute, Lila-Rose, je suis désolé, d'accord ? affirma Sirius.

— Ne le refais pas, alors, souffla Lila-Rose.

Profondément agacé par la réconciliation, Snape se força à tousser pour leur rappeler sa présence.

— Je dois aller à ma séance de rééducation, tu pourrais m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qu'il ne voulait pas laisser avec son ancien camarade.

— Oh, ça m'aurait fait plaisir mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, répondit le fantôme, à la place de la concernée dont le coup de coude lui traversa le ventre.

Snape prit une brève inspiration pour se contenir.

— Mais, tu dis toujours…commença-t-elle avant de se voir interrompue par son équipier.

— Je sais très bien ce que je dis toujours, la coupa-t-il en effet pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Et pour cause, la suite lui donna raison d'avoir jusque là refusé qu'elle vienne. Quand elle ne couina pas à chacun de ses vacillements alors qu'il s'efforçait de tenir sur ses jambes entre les deux barres horizontales grâce auxquelles il se maintenait debout, elle débita des cris d'encouragements comme si elle assistait à un match de Quidditch.

— Vous m'aviez caché que vous aviez une supportrice aussi enthousiaste, Monsieur Snape ! s'amusa son kinésithérapeute en se massant l'avant-bras, régulièrement broyée par les doigts de la supportrice en question qui ne s'était pas éloignée de lui de plus d'un centimètre, l'agrippant fébrilement chaque fois que son patient avait menacé de s'effondrer.

— On se demande bien pourquoi, haleta Snape, épuisé par l'effort et la honte à la fois.

— Bah oui, pourquoi ? hoqueta la sorcière.

Un médecin passa soudain la tête à la porte.

— Mademoiselle Shacklebolt, il me semblait bien avoir reconnu votre voix ! Vous pourriez venir ?

Bien qu'elle souriait, Snape aurait juré qu'elle avait frémi en réaction à cette demande.

— J'arrive tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Ayant patienté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle, le sorcier questionna son kiné.

— Vous le connaissez ?

— C'est le Dr. Talen, un toxicologue de renom, l'informa l'homme qui n'appréciait apparemment pas son collègue. Et accessoirement un con fini, ajouta-t-il donc sans surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche avec ce type… lâcha Snape pour lui-même.

— Espérons que ce ne soit qu'en rapport avec votre morsure ou je m'inquiéterais pour votre compagne à votre place.

— Ma… ? Ce n'est pas ma… c'est mon équipière !

— Oh, je croyais.

Le sorcier allait revenir sur le motif de cette inquiétude qu'il pensait pouvoir être la sienne quand Lila-Rose les rejoignit, coupant innocemment court à toute discussion sur le sujet.

— Pourquoi vous avez arrêté de parler dès que je suis entrée ?

— Euh… hésita le médecin, parce qu'on parlait de vous…

— … en des termes peu galants en lesquels un homme ne s'exprime pas devant une femme, rattrapa Snape.

La jeune femme ne parut pas convaincue mais s'abstint de le dire et le binôme rentra au QG sans aborder l'entretien avec Talen. Sitôt dans sa chambre, le sorcier la traversa pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Il versa une bonne quantité de gel douche dans sa grande baignoire avant d'en tourner les robinets et se déshabilla pendant qu'elle se remplissait d'eau et de mousse. Puis s'y glissa, à moitié à la force de ses bras, à moitié grâce à un sort allégeant son poids. Une fois lavé et fermant les paupières pour mieux profiter de la décontraction des muscles qu'ils pouvaient sentir, il se délassa Un sifflement lui fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le serpent albinos à deux têtes qui ondulait sur le rebord de la baignoire.

— Décidément, je vais finir par croire que tu veux une garde alternée…soupira-t-il en tendant une main vers la créature pour la caresser.

_[Flashback._

— _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que… cette chose ?! s'écria Snape sitôt qu'entrant dans sa chambre, il découvrit un reptile blanc bicéphale reposant au-dessus de sa cape noire, elle-même posée sur son lit._

_Alerté par son haussement de voix, Bill, qui traversait le couloir du dortoir, accourut auprès de lui._

— _Oh, ça ? s'exclama-t-il en allant prendre la créature dans ses bras. C'est juste « La Mornille », le familier de Lila-Rose. Elle l'a appelé comme ça parce qu'il a deux faces et qu'il a des reflets argentés, comme la pièce. _

— _Forcément. Qui d'autre pourrait avoir ce genre d'animal domestique ?_

— _Il est pas méchant, vous savez. C'est bizarre qu'il soit là parce qu'il ne quitte jamais la chambre de Li' tout seul, normalement. Je vais le lui ramener tout de suite, m'sieur Snape._

_Flashback.]_

— L'ancêtre, t'aurais pas vu La Mornille ? fit Lila-Rose en débarquant dans la salle de bain.

Dans sa surprise, le sorcier eut un mouvement incontrôlé qui projeta le serpent dans l'eau. Affolé, il y plongea instantanément les mains pour essayer de le récupérer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des doigts qui n'étaient pas les siens enserrer une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme, qui était venue s'agenouillée près de la baignoire, s'était mise à tenter elle-aussi de retrouver son familier.

— Je peux t'assurer que ce serpent là n'est pas le tien, l'achromique, haleta-t-il, brandissant La Mornille hors de l'eau pour le prouver.

Elle afficha un air stupéfait qui le décontenança. D'autant qu'au lieu de relâcher sa prise sur son membre, elle la resserra. Le soupir qu'il poussa alors lui fit comprendre ce qui l'avait interpellée : il retrouvait des sensations. D'un geste lent, il lui déposa l'animal couvert de mousse sur l'épaule et le regarda y glisser jusqu'à enrouler son corps autour de son cou, ses têtes disparaissant dans son dos. Reportant son regard sur elle qui l'avait gardé en main, il réalisa que le rouge de ses yeux avait foncé et répondit à sa question muette.

— Vas-y, s'il te plaît, vas-y, lâcha-t-il, le ton presque implorant de sa voix le surprenant lui-même.

Elle déplaça sa main de la base de son pénis vers son sommet, descendant et remontant dans une caresse délicate qui se durcit en même temps que son sexe. Alternant ses cadences de va-et-vient, elle s'attarda de temps à autre sur son gland, y passant doucement le pouce et sur ses testicules, les pressant légèrement.

— Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête, lança-t-elle dans un sourire mal assuré.

— Si tu arrêtes, je te noie, assura-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Il lui agrippa le bras à deux mains tandis que les allées et venues de la sienne, glissant avec aisance dans l'eau chaude et saturée de gel douche, le rapprochaient un peu plus de la jouissance. A laquelle il arriva bientôt dans un cri. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et son corps se contractant, son torse se dressa un instant avant de retomber en arrière. L'arrière de son crâne entra alors en contact avec la paume de Lila-Rose, qui l'avait interposée juste à temps entre sa tête et la fonte émaillée qu'elle allait heurter. Tandis que le rythme de sa respiration ralentissait, il échangea un long regard avec elle. L'un et l'autre ne sachant pas quoi dire, ils gardèrent le silence.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! s'écria-t-on si fort du couloir qu'ils reconnurent la voix de Fleur.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain et alla lui ouvrir.

— Rien, affirma-t-elle. C'est juste l'ancêtre qui a crié en trouvant La Mornille dans sa baignoire.

— Il est encore venu ici ? C'est quand même bizarre, tu trouves pas ?

— C'est Bill qui t'a dit ça, non ? Il prête à mon serpent des intentions qu'il n'a pas, tu sais.

Toujours sous le choc dans son bain, Snape entendit la porte se fermer et en déduisit que les deux sorcières étaient parties. Il retira le bouchon de la baignoire, attendit que l'eau soit entièrement vidée pour se saisir d'une serviette et se sécher. Puis il attrapa boxer et pantalon, qu'il enfila avant de retourner dans son fauteuil pour passer ensuite tee-shirt et chemise. Il fut surpris de trouver son équipière assise sur son lit à sa sortie de la salle de bain.

— C'était pour euh…commença-t-elle, s'empêtrant visiblement dans ses mots, pour voir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais…c'était purement scientifique, parce que je… suis ta guérison.

— Ah ça oui, tu l'es, s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer.

— S'il te plaît, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. C'est… pas possible.

Blessé et déconcerté, il la regarda s'enfuir sans tenter de la retenir. Les jours suivants, ils firent tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais la conviction n'y était pas. Et lui avait l'intuition qu'il y avait un rapport entre sa réaction et ce qui la liait à Talen. Il avait décidé de rendre visite au médecin quand il dut reporter, le nouvel ordre de mission attendu venant de tomber.

— Ouais ! s'enthousiasma son équipière en le découvrant.

— Fais-voir ! s'exclamèrent Blaise et Drago qui le lui arrachèrent des mains.

— Ouah, la chance ! lâcha le premier.

— J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous avez toujours les meilleures cibles, bougonna le second.

Après avoir consulté le dossier transmis par leur commanditaire, le binôme retourna au Japon. Et c'est un bras entourant fermement les genoux de Lila-Rose que Snape transplana avec elle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? leur lança-t-on à leur arrivée sur place.

— Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais là ?! s'agaça aussitôt la jeune femme.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Et voilà encore un chapitre bien agréable à lire ^^ Ça devient chaud bouillant entre Sev et Liro... Je salue d'ailleurs le professionnalisme de Liro quand à la vérification de l'évolution de la paralysie de Severus XD

Le début m'a bien fait rire, j'aime beaucoup la guéguerre entre Severus et Sirius... ces deux-là ne peuvent décidément pas s'encadrer ^^

Par contre, je me demande pourquoi Liro est allé voir le Dr Talen... rien de grave, j'espère...

Bon et bien voilà pour ce chapitre... c'est encore l'excellent travail auquel tu nous à habitué et sans surprise : j'ai hâte de lire la suite ^^

**Note de DaPlok : **Eh oui,nos deux héros se jettent un peu à l'eau xD Hein, dis, si c'est pas du professionnalisme, ça ^^ Entre les deux ennemis par contre, rien ne change :) Pour ce qui est du rapport Liro/Talen, c'est pas pour tout de suite mais vous serez bientôt fixé(e)s. Rhooo Sevy, tu vas me faire rougir…

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Elle fait seulement mumuse avec Black. (Oups... pas sûr que ça plaise à Severus, ça ^^)

- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme… (Ben, techniquement, c'est un peu ça quand même, hein XD)

- Attends, attends ! On n'a pas dû assister à la même scène, là. Parce que c'est lui qui m'a sauté à la gorge, hein ! se défendit vivement le fantôme. (Je soutiens Sev à 10.000%, mais là, j'avoue que c'est lui qui a balancer le premier pain ^^)

- Je dois aller à ma séance de rééducation, tu pourrais m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qu'il ne voulait pas laisser avec son ancien camarade. (Mouais, dans le genre subtil, ça se pose-là ^^)

- Espérons que ce ne soit qu'en rapport avec votre morsure ou je m'inquiéterais pour votre compagne à votre place. (Sympa ... Il sait ce qu'il faut dire pour réconforter les gens, lui )

- Euh… hésita le médecin, parce qu'on parlait de vous… (Le roi du mettage de pieds dans le plat XD)

- … en des termes peu galants en lesquels un homme ne s'exprime pas devant une femme, rattrapa Snape. (Bien rattrapé mon petit Sev ^^)

- Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des doigts qui n'étaient pas les siens enserrer une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme, qui était venue s'agenouillée près de la baignoire, s'était mise à tenter elle-aussi de retrouver son familier. (Faut pas qu'elle essaie de nous faire croire qu'elle a pas fait exprès de se tromper de 'serpent' XD)

- D'autant qu'au lieu de relâcher sa prise sur son membre, elle la resserra. (Roooh, la coquine ^^)

- C'était pour euh…commença-t-elle, s'empêtrant visiblement dans ses mots, pour voir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais…c'était purement scientifique, parce que je… suis ta guérison. (C'est ça... à d'autres, hein ^^)

- Blessé et déconcerté, il la regarda s'enfuir sans tenter de la retenir (Pô grave mon petit Sev, j'suis là moi ^^).

- Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais là ?! s'agaça aussitôt la jeune femme.(Ohoooo... je parie que c'est Harry ^^ )


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR : **En voilà un de plus, Zeugma ^^

* * *

**4. **

— Potter, siffla Snape d'un ton mielleux. Est-il possible qu'un jour, vous ne vous retrouviez pas sur mon chemin ?

Harry se gratta machinalement le front.

— Apparemment pas, admit-il en fronçant les sourcils, manifestement à la vue de quelque chose.

Snape suivit son regard pour déterminer quoi et s'aperçut ainsi qu'il avait gardé le bras enroulé autour des jambes de son équipière. Il resserra flagramment son emprise.

— Un problème ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une politesse exagérée, sourire en coin.

— Non, aucun. Aucun… répéta pensivement le survivant.

Lila-Rose posa une main sur l'épaule de son équipier.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, insista le brun.

— Parce que tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait le faire ? s'étrangla sa demi-sœur.

— Même en partie paralysé, je reste un homme avec des besoins à satisfaire. Et oui, je parle bien d'activités sexuelles, Potter. On est venu ici après avoir entendu parler d'un spécialiste d'une certaine médecine alternative qui pourrait me permettre de bander à nouveau.

— Et toi Lila-Rose, dit Harry le bout des oreilles rougis par la gêne, tu l'accompagnes parce que ?

— Il se trouve que la faculté en question me concerne, fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Une autre personne rejoignit alors la conversation, s'exclamant :

— Eurk ! Tu veux dire que toi et lui, vous… ?

— Dis donc Weasmoche, si t'allais compter tes tâches de rousseur au lieu de demander si un plus un ça fait deux ? répliqua la sorcière.

Ron se raidit.

— Je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'êtes en tant qu'Aurors, intervint Snape.

— Top secret, répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix solennelle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme remua les genoux pour que son équipier relâche sa prise et qu'elle puisse librement se mettre à marcher.

— Allez viens l'ancêtre, laissons-les « topsecreter » ! dit-elle en prenant de l'avance sur lui.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à un arrêt de bus, Snape se décida à revenir sur ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt, sur ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se passe ensuite. A l'intérieur du véhicule, elle se tint debout à côté de lui dans l'espace réservé aux non-assis et, l'épaule en appui contre la vitre, y appuya le front. Réajustant machinalement ses gants antidérapants, le sorcier passa mentalement en revue les angles d'attaque possibles avant de se décider pour une entrée directe dans le vif du sujet.

— C'est parce que je ne suis pas assez jeune ?

— Non.

— C'est parce que je ne suis pas assez beau ?

— Non.

— Pas assez intelligent ?

— Non.

— C'est le bruit que je fais quand je mange ?

— Non.

— La position que je prends pour dormir ?

— Non.

— C'est parce que je t'appelle « l'achromique » ?

— Non.

— C'est mon manque d'humour ?

— Non.

— Donc, c'est mon handicap.

— Non plus. Et tu me fatigues avec toutes tes questions.

— Alors dis-moi ce que c'est ! Parce que tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas pris du plaisir à me masturber, l'autre fois !

Les regards et murmures visiblement outrés des usagers qui les entouraient lui firent prendre conscience qu'il avait élevé la voix sans s'en être rendu compte.

— C'est quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec toi, l'ancêtre, vu ?

— Vu.

Il lui accorda un moment de répit pour la laisser croire qu'elle allait s'en sortir et pouvoir d'autant mieux la pousser à bout ensuite. Dès qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, le laissant ainsi voir son air soulagé, il reprit de plus belle.

— C'est parce que tu n'es pas assez vieille ?

— On ne parle pas de son âge à une femme !

— Pas assez belle ?

— Je t'en prie, tu m'as bien regardé ?

— Pas assez intelligente ?

— J'ai eu la note O à tous mes ASPICS, tu sais.

— C'est le bruit que tu fais quand tu manges ?

— Comme je suis pas un homme, je mange silencieusement, moi !

— La position que tu prends pour dormir ?

— Je vois pas le problème avec le fait que je dorme la tête au pied du lit…

— C'est parce que tu m'appelles « l'ancêtre » ?

— J'aime bien ce surnom.

— C'est ton manque d'humour ?

— On doit pas parler de la même personne, là.

— Donc, c'est ton handicap.

A la manière dont elle détourna vivement le regard, il devina qu'il avait vu juste en suggérant un rapport avec son état physique et s'arrêta là, malgré son envie de poursuivre son interrogatoire. D'autant qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur arrêt. Ils descendirent et se rendirent jusqu'à un lycée, devant lequel ils furent accueillis par le proviseur de celui-ci, Emishi Botan.

— Suivez-moi, nous serons plus à l'aise pour en parler dans mon bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Snape se plaça dans l'espace dégagé par Lila-Rose qui avait éloigné la chaise se trouvant à côté de celle sur laquelle elle allait s'asseoir.

— Nul besoin de me faire croire que vous êtes des agents de je-ne-sais-quoi, annonça d'emblée l'homme installé en face d'eux. Je suis un cracmol, comme mon ami Monsieur Hidaka.

Les deux équipiers s'entre-regardèrent un bref instant.

— On a tous les deux déjà eu affaire à la créature qui vous cause des ennuis, révéla Lila-Rose, qui vit son affirmation confirmée par un hochement de tête du sorcier. Donc ça devrait aller vite.

— Votre « Hanako-San » est en fait une harpie qui prend l'apparence d'une enfant, expliqua-t-il. Je suppose que les incidents se sont produits dans les toilettes des filles ?

Botan acquiesça.

— Troisième cabinet du troisième étage, ajouta-t-il.

— Je vais avoir du mal à monter, lança Snape à la sorcière. Le mieux, ce serait que tu y ailles pour pouvoir visualiser l'endroit et que tu reviennes ici me chercher pour nous y faire transplaner.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à suivre le proviseur quand son équipier la saisit par le poignet.

— Une vue générale des toilettes suffira. Pas besoin d'entrer dans le cabinet, hein !

— Mais oui…

Il soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas et qu'elle irait jeter un œil où il ne voulait pas. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il la vit réapparaître dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, trempée, une lèvre fendue et soutenant une lycéenne à moitié inconsciente d'un bras.

— Quand je suis arrivée, elle en était à son troisième appel, se justifia-t-elle en allongeant la jeune fille sur le sol.

— Oh non, encore une victime ! s'exclama Botan à son retour dans le bureau.

— Conduisez-là à l'infirmerie, fit le sorcier. On monte.

Le binôme transplana dans les toilettes au sol inondé et alla se placer face au troisième cabinet. Se préparant à intervenir, Snape tendit sa baguette en avant alors que Lila-Rose toquait à la porte.

— Est-ce que tu y es, Hanako-san ? demanda-t-elle en feignant la timidité.

— Oui, j'y suis.

La jeune femme mis la main sur la poignée et la tourna lentement. Elle ne trouva rien de l'autre côté qu'un WC. Duquel surgit tout à coup un bras. Prise de surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul qui la fit tomber dans les bras de son équipier. Ce surplus soudain de poids ajouté à l'eau dans laquelle pataugeaient ses roues fit se renverser le fauteuil, faisant s'étaler les sorciers par terre. Dans un réflexe, Snape passa un bras autour de la taille de son équipière pour l'attirer à lui. Puis il se redressa sur un coude et brandit sa baguette en direction de la jeune fille à l'uniforme de lycéenne et aux les longs cheveux lui couvrant le visage qui s'avançait vers eux. Il prononça un sort qui la fit éclater en gouttes d'eau. Lesquelles se rassemblèrent en une flaque qui se dirigea toute seule dans le WC.

— Je vais bien, souffla Lila-Rose, anticipant la question de son équipier.

— Tant mieux parce qu'on n'en a pas terminé avec elle, avertit-il d'un ton néanmoins soulagé.

Se relevant, elle utilisa la magie pour redresser le fauteuil avec lui dedans. Il fouilla ensuite ses poches à la recherche d'un sachet d'herbes qu'il lui jeta en expliquant :

— Ça va l'empêcher de rester dans les canalisations !

Elle attrapa le projectile au vol et le vida dans le WC avant d'en tirer la chasse d'eau.

— Reviens vers moi ! ordonna Snape à son équipière qui s'exécuta et recula dans sa direction.

— _Petrificus Totalus_ ! s'écria Lila-Rose, figeant la jeune fille lorsqu'elle apparue devant eux.

Le binôme put enfin prendre une minute pour souffler.

— Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi, en profita pour réattaquer le sorcier.

— Pour toi, répondit-elle, laconique.

— Mais…

Ignorant le regard désemparé de son équipier pendant l'ensemble de sa manœuvre, elle lança un premier sort pour les sécher ainsi que le sol puis un second, pour faire se désagréger la statue en poussière dont elle remplit le sachet qui avait servi à contenir les herbes.

— Je veux, dit Snape en lui tendant le poignet sous le nez.

Tandis qu'il gémissait librement aux contacts de sa langue, il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Et c'est parvenu à une douloureuse érection qu'elle le laissa quand elle en eut fini.

— Je me disais bien que c'était excitant mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi visible avant, confia-t-il.

Il lui saisit la main d'un geste vif et la plongea de force dans son boxer.

— Branle-moi et ose un peu me dire que tu ne ressens rien en le faisant !

Les doigts de la jeune femme restèrent immobiles mais les secondes qui s'égrainaient virent ses yeux se foncer de plus en plus. Il allait finalement obtenir ce qu'il venait d'exiger quand Botan les rejoignit dans les toilettes, l'obligeant à relâcher sa prise dans l'instant. Elle récupéra ensuite vivement sa main et il réajusta sa robe de sorcier pour dissimuler ce qui devait l'être.

— On vous en a débarrassé, assura gaiement Lila-Rose d'une voix un peu tremblante.

— Bien ! se réjouit le proviseur. Une très bonne nouvelle, ça ! Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

— C'est notre travail, monsieur Botan, rappela sobrement Snape.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Bon, bon, bon... ça devient de plus en plus ambigu entre ces deux-là... mais j'aime ça ^^

Et voilà encore un vilain fantôme expédié ad patres. C'est ce qu'on appelle du boulot vite fait bien fait. Rien à dire, ils ont beau s'entendre comme chien et chat, ils forment malgré tout un duo de choc ^^

J'ai encore beaucoup apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et particulièrement le 'chambrage' de Harry en début de chapitre. Il ne me reste qu'a te remercier pour le travail (titanesque ^^) que tu abats pour notre plus grand plaisir et a préciser (mais est-ce bien utile?) que j'attends la suite de pied ferme et avec impatience ^^

**Note de DaPlok :** Hein ! Je l'avais dit que ça se préciserait. Le duo assure dans le travail, c'est clair ^^ Au contraire, Sevy, c'est toujours très utile ! Surtout sur un SSxOC qui est un pairing beaucoup moins suivi que le SSxHG :)

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Potter, siffla Snape d'un ton mielleux (Ahaaa ! Je l'savais ! ^^).

- Il resserra flagramment son emprise. (Vas-y mon petit Severus... jette de l'huile sur le feu, j'adoooore ^^)

- Un problème ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une politesse exagérée, sourire en coin. (Owiiii encooooore *heu...ok, j'me calme* ^^)

- On est venu ici après avoir entendu parler d'un spécialiste d'une certaine médecine alternative qui pourrait me permettre de bander à nouveau. (Et paf ! Prends ça dans la *biiiiip* Harry XD)

- Ron se raidit. (Ça doit le changer... *Oh, la vilaine beta !XD*)

- Allez viens l'ancêtre, laissons-les « topsecreter » ! (De mon côté, je préférerais amplement 'Snapoter', on peut toujours rêver hein ^^) dit-elle en prenant de l'avance sur lui.

- Pas assez intelligent ? (Non mais, tu déconnes?!)

- C'est parce que je t'appelle « l'achromique » ? (Et noooon ! Mais, ça pourrait XD)

- Il lui accorda un moment de répit pour la laisser croire qu'elle allait s'en sortir et pouvoir d'autant mieux la pousser à bout ensuite (Je le reconnais bien là ^^).

- Comme je suis pas un homme, je mange silencieusement, moi ! (Heu, tu connais pas ma collègue, toi... à côté d'elle une vache qui rumine à l'air élégante XD)

- Pour toi, répondit-elle, laconique. (Pfff, c'est quoi cette réponse à la mords-moi le noeinoeil )

- Je veux, dit Snape en lui tendant le poignet sous le nez. (Encore du suçage de poignet... T'abuse vraiment, hein ^^)

- Il allait finalement obtenir ce qu'il venait d'exiger quand Botan les rejoignit dans les toilettes (Un vrai cheveux dans la soupe celui-là ), l'obligeant à relâcher sa prise dans l'instant.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR : **Zeugma, la guéguerre va devenir de plus en plus tendue ;)

* * *

**5.**

Désormais qu'il pouvait se déplacer avec des béquilles, Snape décida un jour de suivre Lila-Rose quand il devina qu'elle se rendait à Sainte-Mangouste. Il se désillusionna dans un couloir et, profitant que Talen ressorte de son cabinet en laissant sa porte ouverte un peu après avoir fait entrer la jeune femme, se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle y était assise en travers de la table d'auscultation et pianotaient des doigts sur ses cuisses en attendant le retour de l'homme. Lequel revint rapidement, une large enveloppe à la main. Il en consulta brièvement les différents documents après avoir fermé derrière lui puis les déposa sur une chaise.

— Allons-y, montrez-moi où on en est ! lança-t-il énergiquement à la jeune femme.

Elle fit glisser sa robe de sorcier le long de ses épaules, déboutonna sa chemise et la retira, s'exposant en soutien-gorge au regard examinateur du médecin.

Et accessoirement, à celui d'un Snape qui se mit à déglutir péniblement à cette vue. Quand ses yeux se détachèrent enfin de sa poitrine, il remarqua que sa peau n'était pas lisse. S'approchant pour mieux voir, il découvrit qu'elle était couverte de brûlures et retint un hoquet de stupeur.

— Le nouveau traitement montre ses limites, il va encore falloir en changer, marmonna Talen en étudiant minutieusement les lésions.

L'homme fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de réaction de sa patiente.

— A l'allure où vont les choses, je ne voudrais pas être alarmiste mais je pense que vous devriez commencer à en parler à votre compagnon, Mademoiselle Shacklebolt.

Snape grinça des dents à l'idée qu'elle ait un homme dans sa vie et qu'il l'ignorait.

— Mon compagnon ?

— Le type en rééducation.

Un discret soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du concerné.

— C'est pas… c'est mon équipier.

— Appelez-le comme vous voulez, mais prévenez-le.

Bougonnant qu'il en était hors de question, la jeune femme se rhabilla à la hâte tandis qu'il allait souplement s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour lui rédiger une ordonnance. Elle bondit ensuite sur le sol et vint s'installer en face de lui.

— Combien de temps, docteur ?

— Franchement, je ne sais pas. L'évolution de votre état est assez imprévisible. Si on ne trouve pas un moyen de stopper son aggravation, quelques mois, je dirais.

Comprenant qu'elle était condamnée, Snape sentit sa gorge se serrer et son estomac se nouer.

— Je suppose que vous allez faire remonter l'information à mon père.

— Il a été très clair là-dessus : pas de secret médical vous concernant.

Elle prit le papier qu'il lui tendit et tous les deux se levèrent simultanément pour se serrer la main. Puis le médecin raccompagna sa patiente à la porte et Snape les suivit, rejoignant le couloir à la suite de son équipière. Le sorcier marcha dans le sillage de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital où il prit une autre direction qu'elle. S'épuisant, il erra un long moment des les rues avant de décider d'aller se reposer derrière un verre dans un bar de King's Cross. Peu de temps après qu'il se soit installé à une table, il fut repéré par Kingsley, qui se proposa de lui tenir compagnie. L'occasion de l'interroger étant trop belle pour la manquer, il accepta sans se faire prier.

— Je sais pour votre fille, lui révéla-t-il d'emblée. Et je pense que vous êtes aussi au courant.

Le Ministre prit une profonde inspiration en remuant pour être assis plus à son aise.

— Que savez-vous exactement, Severus ?

— Qu'elle est va bientôt…mourir.

— Comme je présume que vous ne tenez pas ça d'elle, je préfère ne pas savoir comment vous l'avez appris, même si j'en ai une petite idée. Je ne peux malheureusement que confirmer cette information, admit sobrement Kingsley. La double nature de Lila-Rose fait qu'elle est capable d'absorber le venin de Nagini sans être immunisée contre lui pour autant.

— Alors chaque fois qu'elle en aspire, elle s'empoisonne un peu plus, réalisa Snape, accablé. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour arrêter ça ?

Les traits de son interlocuteur se durcirent.

— En fait, il est encore trop tôt. Vous ne survivriez pas. Or, j'ai besoin que vous restiez en vie.

— Au prix de celle de votre propre fille ?! s'exclama le sorcier, l'air abasourdi.

Retrouvant son masque de neutralité, le Ministre reprit la parole en ignorant son emportement.

— Vous êtes mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que certaines situations exigent de lourds sacrifices. Lila-Rose fait partie de quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle et le sait, je le lui ai dit quand je l'ai envoyée vous sauver à la cabane hurlante.

— Vous agissez avec elle comme Dumbledore l'a fait avec Potter ! l'accusa Snape en pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! avertit-il d'une voix déterminée.

— Je crains que vous n'ayez pas vraiment le choix, assura l'autre sorcier d'un ton n'appelant pas à la protestation. La guerre a beau être terminée, des partisans de vous-savez-qui s'activent dans l'ombre et je tiens de source sûre que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vous opposer à eux.

— « De source sûre » ?

— Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

La discussion s'achevant là-dessus, le Ministre s'en alla, laissant Snape indigné et perdu derrière lui. Celui-ci rentra alors au QG où il trouva Lila-Rose assise sur le canapé entre Drago et Blaise.

Les jambes étendues jusqu'à la table basse devant eux, les trois suivaient le déroulement d'un match de Quidditch grâce au poste de radio posé sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un bref sourire forcé avant de se rendre un peu machinalement dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle l'y rejoignit, il se tenait face au plan de travail et lui tournait le dos. Aussi tressauta-t-il légèrement au son de sa voix derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, l'ancêtre ? lui lança-t-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit se retourner.

— C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, lâcha-t-il en lui écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage.

— Je suppose que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu sais ?

Il inclina la tête, laissant la jeune femme lui passer une main à l'arrière de celle-ci pour lui appuyer le front entre son épaule et son cou.

— J'en ai assez qu'on meurt par ma faute, marmonna-t-il gravement.

Un ange aurait pu passer à ce moment là. Néanmoins, ce fût un fantôme qui fit un passage.

— Quelqu'un est mort ? plaisanta Black sans se douter du caractère malvenu de sa remarque.

— Dégage, Black ! cracha le binôme qui se montra assez menaçant pour obtenir gain de cause.

La jeune femme prit le visage de son équipier dans ses mains pour le faire la regarder et garda ensuite ses doigts sur ses joues.

— Je voudrais ne pas avoir besoin de ces satanées béquilles pour tenir debout, avoua-t-il à demi-voix. Comme ça, je pourrais te soulever du sol et te déposer sur la table derrière toi.

— Et après ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Après, je saisirais doucement tes cuisses et les écarterais pour me placer entre tes jambes en suivant la courbe de ton cou du bout de mes lèvres. Je suivrais des mains les lignes verticales qui relient tes omoplates à tes hanches. Sur lesquelles je ferais glisser mes doigts pour attraper en même temps les ourlets de ton pull et ton tee-shirt, que je ferai passer ensemble par-dessus ta tête pour te les enlever.

— Ce qui fait que je me retrouverais en soutien-gorge… souffla-t-elle.

— Soutien-gorge que je dégraferais habilement en plaquant ma bouche sur la tienne pour taquiner ta langue avec la mienne pendant que je m'affairerais. J'irais mordiller tes tétons l'un après l'autre pour les sentir durcir entre mes dents. Et puis je caresserais tes cuisses sous ta jupe et progresserais vers ta culotte que j'abaisserais.

— Je note que jusque là, tu n'aurais toujours pas enlevé un seul vêtement, fit-elle remarquer.

— Exact, je déferais donc la boucle de ma ceinture et laisserais mon pantalon tomber sur mes chevilles en t'embrassant. Te sentant prête à m'accueillir, je libérerais mon sexe de mon boxer et le prendrais dans une main pour le guider jusqu'en toi.

— Et ce serait comment, en moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

— Chaud et étroit, comme si je m'enfonçais dans un fourreau de chair vibrante. J'irais lentement, pour m'assurer que tu ressentes bien mon avancée, millimètre par millimètre. J'empoignerais tes fesses et me servirais de cette prise pour te presser contre moi. Alors, je commencerais à aller et venir en toi. Je serais à l'écoute de la plus petite de tes réactions pour te faire gémir à chaque pénétration un peu plus fort. J'en varierais l'angle, la vitesse et la force. Et je te ferais jouir en criant mon nom avant de m'autoriser à venir à mon tour.

Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux jusque là, elle détacha son regard du sien et le baissa sur son pantalon déformé par une bosse au niveau de la braguette.

— Vu qu'on a réunion dans dix minutes, il me semble que la douche froide est la seule option qui s'offre à nous, s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle visiblement court. Oh, ajouta-t-elle juste avant de quitter la cuisine, si tu pouvais te passer de béquilles, je ne serais pas aussi inactive, hein !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se présentèrent tous les deux dans la pièce dédiée aux entretiens collectifs les cheveux encore trempés, sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs collègues déjà assis.

— Ils ont clairement pris une douche en même temps mais l'ont-il prise ensemble ? ricana un homme en costume-cravate, formulant ainsi la question que tout le monde se posait en silence.

Les deux concernés, assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'entre-regardèrent brièvement. Puis Lila-Rose se leva et se pencha au-dessus de la table, tendant les bras en avant pour agripper la chemise de Snape qui s'avança vers elle quand elle tira dessus. Entre esprit de provocation et relent de frustration, ils s'embrassèrent indécemment sous les « oh », « j'y crois pas », « par ici les 10 mornilles » et autres « beurk ». Jusqu'au « v'la Kingsley ! » de Maugrey qui les fit s'interrompre brutalement et se repositionner correctement sur leur chaise. Dans son empressement, la sorcière dosa mal son élan et chuta en arrière sous les rires moqueurs de l'assemblée.

— Qui aurait cru que notre Servilus embrassait à en tomber par terre ? s'exclama Black, hilare.

Trouvant sa fille étalée au sol sur son passage, le Ministre l'aida à se relever puis rejoignit sa place en bout de table pendant qu'elle se rasseyait en bougonnant de honte. Elle sourit cependant lorsqu'elle surprit l'air satisfait typiquement masculin de son équipier. Lequel se repassait leur baiser dans la tête depuis qu'ils l'avaient rompu.

— Bon, un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît ! réclama Kingsley qui se fit immédiatement obéir.

— C'est d'la faute d'Antoine et de ses questions stupides ! se défendit sa fille.

— C'est-à-dire ?

Toutes les personnes assises autour de la table se remirent à s'agiter.

— Vous avez entendu mon père, tous ?! Un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plaît !

Le bilan des derniers résultats de l'unité terminé, les collègues se dispersèrent à la hâte, tous aussi ravis les uns que les autres d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée procédurale. Après avoir échangé quelques mots tendus avec le Ministre en le raccompagnant à la cheminée, Snape se retourna et trouva Lila-Rose endormie sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Maugrey. Il contourna alors la table basse et s'y assit en face d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas la réveiller. Il faut absolument que je le sache.

Son collègue soupira, débattant visiblement avec lui-même de la réponse à lui donner.

— Quelques temps après que James l'ait quittée pour Lily, la mère de Lila-Rose a rencontré Kingsley. Ils se sont mariés un peu plus tard. Et le sont toujours, d'ailleurs.

— Je ne connais pas la femme de Kingsley mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était une Vélane, alors…

— Eh oui, Li' est humaine par son père biologique et Vélane par sa mère.

Tendant une main jusqu'aux cheveux de la jeune femme pour les lui caresser, Snape intégra la nouvelle petit à petit. Puis il se leva, décidé à ratisser toutes les bibliothèques possibles et à lire tous les ouvrages existants sur le sujet, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de la sauver.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Et nous y voilà ... Enfin un peu d'action lemonesque ^^

Il était temps qu'ils se déclarent enfin leur désir réciproque. Et on sait aussi enfin ce qu'est vraiment Liro. Bon maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Severus sera à la hauteur et trouvera un remède pour sauver Liro...

Ah la la, c'est une histoire où l'issue est des plus incertaine... j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en faire. En tout cas, c'est encore (et toujours ^^) du très bon boulot et je suis impatiente de lire la suite de leurs aventures DaPlokiennes ….

**Note de DaPlok** : On y vient petit à petit :) C'est le début des révélations ! Merci Sevy ^^

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Je ne peux malheureusement que confirmer cette information, admit sobrement Kingsley (Merde alors... c'était donc bien ça … elle est bien mourante...).

- Lila-Rose fait partie de quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle et le sait (Oh putain, si Shacklebolt se met à jouer les apprentis Dumbledore... ça promet ), je le lui ai dit quand je l'ai envoyée vous sauver à la cabane hurlante.

- Vous agissez avec elle comme Dumbledore l'a fait avec Potter ! (Et oui... c'est bien ce que je viens de dire )l'accusa Snape en pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! avertit-il d'une voix déterminée.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? plaisanta Black sans se douter du caractère malvenu de sa remarque (Bien joué Casper, c'est pile-poile ce qu'il fallait dire ^^).

- Sur lesquelles je ferais glisser mes doigts pour attraper en même temps les ourlets de ton pull et ton tee-shirt, que je ferai passer ensemble par-dessus ta tête pour te les enlever. (Oh... mais te gène pas pour nous Sev, fais comme tu le sens ^^)

- J'irais lentement, pour m'assurer que tu ressentes bien mon avancée, millimètre par millimètre (*o*).

- Je serais à l'écoute de la plus petite de tes réactions pour te faire gémir à chaque pénétration un peu plus fort (Oooh ! re *o*).

- Et je te ferais jouir en criant mon nom avant de m'autoriser à venir à mon tour (Oh OUAIIIIIS ! *hum* ^^).

- Vu qu'on a réunion dans dix minutes, il me semble que la douche froide est la seule option qui s'offre à nous (Ou alors, il peux aussi saisir doucement tes cuisses et les écarter pour se placer... enfin, toussa toussa, quoi XD), s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle visiblement court.

- Qui aurait cru que notre Servilus embrassait à en tomber par terre ? s'exclama Black, hilare (Ben ouais, le clébard, ça t'épate, hein ^^).


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

— Je pense que j'ai tout de suite était attiré par toi, Lila-Rose. Tu es jolie, drôle et intelligente. Quand on se chamaille, je passe les meilleurs moments de ma journée. Et je voudrais qu'on soit encore plus souvent ensemble. Je…t'aime. Je t'aime, voilà.

Sous le coup de l'aveu, la sorcière se laissa lourdement tomber sur la première chaise à proximité et son interlocuteur s'agenouilla devant elle, levant le regard vers elle qui détourna les yeux.

— Ton seul défaut, c'est ton équipier, reprit-il, mais je pourrai passer outre.

Le dos plaqué contre le mur bordant la porte entrouverte de la cuisine depuis le début de l'échange, Snape hoqueta silencieusement de douleur, se maudissant de n'être pas capable d'exprimer ses sentiments aussi ouvertement que son rival.

— Sirius… commença la jeune femme à la recherche des mots justes. Je t'aime aussi…

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le sorcier qui les espionnait se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol.

— … mais pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

— Alors tu es vraiment avec Servilus, hein ?

Le souffle du concerné se suspendit dans l'attente de la réponse de son équipière.

— En quelque sorte, finit-elle par dire.

— Parrain, qu'est-ce que… ?! s'exclama Drago, faisant s'interrompre la discussion dans la cuisine.

Marmonnant qu'une de ses béquilles avait dérapé, Snape lui fit signe de l'aider à se relever et se servit de sa poigne pour se relever. Il était encore en train de se remettre debout lorsque Lila-Rose surgit dans le salon.

— L'ancêtre ? fit-elle, l'air de dire « je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? ».

— Je venais me chercher un thé, ma béquille a glissé et je suis tombé.

— Tu t'es fait mal ?

Il pensa « non » et répondit « oui ».

— La cheville… précisa-t-il alors qu'elle l'y incitait d'un regard.

— Tu veux que je regarde ?

Curieusement, il n'avait pas envisagé que la proposition serait faite par Maugrey et blêmit.

— Je vais m'en occuper, intervint son équipière après avoir sciemment laissé un temps.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva allongé sur son lit et le pied nu entre les mains de la jeune femme qui, assise au bord du matelas, lui massait consciencieusement la cheville soi-disant douloureuse.

— Pour le meilleur des espions, c'était moyen de se faire prendre comme ça.

— J'ai envie de toi, Lila-Rose.

— Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça, si ?

— Si. Admettons que tu ne sois plus condamnée, est-ce que tu changerais d'avis pour nous ?

Comme il la fixait du regard, il la vit poser les yeux sur son poignet tatoué.

— C'est super, ta marque est presque entièrement effacée !

— Ne change pas de sujet, tu veux ? Réponds à ma question.

— J'imagine que oui.

— Bien.

Les jours suivants virent Snape intensifier ses recherches au point de ne quasiment plus dormir la nuit. Il jongla comme il le put entre les bibliothèques, les séances de rééducation ainsi que les réunions et missions de l'unité. Bien qu'il ne lui en parla pas, il vit l'état de la jeune femme continuer de s'aggraver tout doucement. Reportant toute sa colère sur le père de celle-ci, il devint de plus en plus exécrable avec lui, n'hésitant pas à discuter ses ordres ou à l'insulter. Bientôt, même ses collègues commencèrent à subir ses excès d'humeur. La fois où Antoine lui avait demandé, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, s'il avait ses règles, le sorcier lui avait donné un coup de dans les parties. Et tandis qu'il était plié en deux par la douleur, il lui avait retourné la question.

— L'ancêtre, qu'est-ce qui te prend en ce moment ? finit par l'interroger Lila-Rose alors qu'il lisait un ouvrage sur les Vélanes heureusement posé ouvert à plat sur le bureau de sa chambre.

— Comment ça ? feignit-il de ne pas comprendre en levant vers elle des yeux faussement étonnés.

— T'es odieux avec tout le monde !

— 'Pas remarqué…

— Alors je vais te laisser du temps pour le faire, je pars en mission avec Antoine.

Il jura à l'idée qu'elle allait passer du temps avec ce séducteur de pacotille en lequel il n'avait par ailleurs pas la moindre once de confiance sur le plan humain.

— J'espère que tu auras décidé de changer d'attitude à mon retour.

— Compte là-dessus, l'achromique.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

— Je suis encore une fois tombé amoureux d'une femme condamnée à mourir prématurément. Désolé mais je ne suis pas désolé d'en devenir impossible à vivre. Maintenant tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, va faire comme si de rien n'était avec ce con pendant que je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il se passe.

La vive allure à laquelle la jeune femme s'approcha de lui laissa le sorcier penser qu'il allait recevoir une gifle sous peu. Contre toute attente, elle plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne. Surpris, il réagit trop tard, ne s'apprêtant à répondre au baiser que quand elle le rompit.

— Va te faire foutre, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre.

— J'aimerais mieux que ce soit toi ! s'exclama-t-il en élevant la voix pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre du couloir. Et par moi, de préférence !

— Compte là-dessus, l'ancêtre !

Il releva sa tête tout juste baissée lorsqu'il perçut que ses pas revenaient vers la chambre.

— T'aurais pas des capotes d'avance ? J'ai appris par Drago, qui l'a su de Blaise, qui lui en avait demandé, qu'Antoine était en rade.

N'utilisant qu'une béquille pour se soutenir, le sorcier se rua sur elle et lui agrippa la gorge de sa main libre, la plaquant dans son élan contre le mur qui faisait face à sa porte, dans le couloir.

— Regarde-toi…haleta-t-elle, ses doigts tentant de desserrer les siens. Tu vas faire quoi, hein ?

— Je… balbutia-t-il, choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire et ce qu'il aurait pu faire ensuite.

La jeune femme profita qu'il l'ait libérée pour le repousser et s'élancer dans le couloir au bout duquel surgit Antoine. Sous le regard impuissant de Snape, les deux transplanèrent sitôt qu'elle empoigna le bras qu'il lui tendit. Le sorcier fixa un moment l'endroit d'où ils avaient disparu. Puis, ayant entendu Fleur l'interpeller, il se tourna vers elle.

— Monsieur Snape, je me doute que vous allez mal prendre ce que je vais vous dire mais je pense que vous ne vous y prenez pas bien avec Liro.

Il dressa un sourcil intéressé.

— Et comment devrais-je m'y prendre selon vous ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Après avoir écouté la femme Weasley monologuer pendant près d'une heure sans s'arrêter, il dut intérieurement admettre que son idée d'attiser la jalousie n'était pas si idiote que ça tandis qu'elle quittait sa chambre. Juste après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, il se rendit au Ministère où il frappa au bureau d'une autre Weasley qui l'invita à entrer d'une voix essoufflée.

— Professeur Snape ! s'étonna-t-elle de le trouver là. Je vois que vous n'êtes plus en fauteuil, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit-elle en débarrassant un peu la paperasse qui s'amassait devant elle.

— Ce n'est pas pour parler du rétablissement de mes capacités motrices que je suis là, Granger.

— Je vous écoute, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là, répondit-elle en ignorant son ton cassant.

— Vous étiez l'élève la plus passable dans ma matière et comme j'aurais besoin d'assistance pour une potion qu'il faut que je crée, je me suis dis que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.

— _Ça_a l'air intéressant. Des détails ?

Rassuré par son intérêt, il s'autorisa à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

— Je cherche à créer un antidote universel au venin de serpent.

— Un rapport avec la morsure de Nagini ?

— Oui. Et j'ai un impératif, il faut absolument que ça fonctionne sur les Vélanes.

— Un rapport avec votre compagne ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à l'appeler comme ça ? Et comment savez vous que… ?

— Je savais que c'était la fille du Ministre. Et comme j'ai récemment croisé sa femme, j'ai tout simplement fait le rapprochement. Elle a été mordue elle-aussi ?

— Hum, disons qu'on peut éventuellement dire ça comme ça…

— Il va falloir que vous soyez plus clair si vous voulez que je vous aide.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de dire la vérité.

— Nagini étant reliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, son poison peut être extrait via mon tatouage de mangemort. La langue de la fille Shacklebolt est pourvue de sortes de capteurs qui l'aspirent hors de mon organisme mais qui l'introduisent en même temps dans le sien. J'espère ne pas devoir vous faire un dessin pour vous expliquer comment on s'y prend…

— Rassurez-vous, je n'en ai pas besoin pour me représenter la chose ! Vous faites ça souvent ?

— Dès que je commence à me sentir mal mais pas plus de cinq minutes, ça doit arriver dans les deux à trois fois par jour.

— Ah oui, quand même. Et pourquoi vous n'arrêtez simplement pas ?

— Parce qu'apparemment, je mourrais et comme on aurait besoin de moi, ça m'est interdit.

— Oui, Ron m'a un peu parlé de la prophétie.

Il acquiesça comme s'il savait de quoi elle parlait, tout en pensant : une minute, quelle prophétie ? Immédiatement, le sorcier se glissa dans son esprit, à la recherche d'informations à ce sujet. Il trouva bientôt un souvenir la montrant dans ce même bureau, assise face à son mari.

_[Flashback._

— _Comme je te dis, le Ministre l'a apprise le soir de la bataille finale, par le fantôme de la mère d'Harry, assura Ron. Elle parle d'un« homme au double visage » qui pourrait« contrer la renaissance du mal » en s'opposant à « ceux qui ont été les siens dans les plus sombres de ses années ». _

— _C'est vrai que ça colle plutôt bien à Snape, admit Hermione, la mine songeuse. Et cette prophétie dit comment il devrait s'y prendre pour faire ça ?_

— _Il y aurait une deuxième partie que la mère d'Harry devait revenir donner mais ça n'a pas encore été fait. D'après nos enquêtes, une poignée de mangemorts est à la recherche d'un ancien sort capable d'éliminer tous les sorciers qui ne sont pas des sang-pur. Sa transcription aurait été faite sur plusieurs morceaux de parchemins qu'ils sont en train de rassembler… Il ne leur en reste déjà plus que deux à trouver. _

— _Et c'est quoi les consignes du Ministre ?_

— _1 : Ne rien faire pour les en empêcher parce que les parchemins sont ensorcelés pour être récupérables par les mangemorts seulement. Et il nous les faut. 2 : Garder Snape en vie pour qu'il puisse intervenir au moment venu._

_Flashback.]_

— Ecoutez, reprit Hermione d'un ton décidé, je suis très prise mais je trouve ça malheureux que le destin s'acharne à ne pas vous laisser tranquille alors je vais trouver du temps pour vous aider.

Il secoua la tête pour mettre de côté cette histoire de prophétie.

— Merci, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de nous voir régulièrement ? lui demanda-t-il, poursuivant puisqu'elle opina du chef. On pourrait se donner rendez-vous une fois par semaine, par exemple.

— Très bien. Maintenant, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir me remettre à travailler…

— Oui, bien sûr. Au revoir, Granger. Enfin, « Madame Weasley ».

— Oh vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler par mon nom de jeune fille, ça me rappelle Poudlard. Au revoir, monsieur.

Un mauvais pressentiment le fit rentrer rapidement au QG et interroger ses collègues pour savoir où se trouvaient son insupportable demi-Vélane et le triple cornichon lui servant d'équipier. Lorsqu'il l'apprit enfin, il s'empressa de transplaner sur place. Apparu dans une forêt baignée d'obscurité, il y erra un moment avant de pouvoir se repérer grâce aux éclairs lumineux significatifs des jets de sorts visibles au loin. Progressant péniblement à cause de ses béquilles, il finit par se rapprocher du lieu de l'affrontement magique et distingua les silhouettes de Lila-Rose et d'Antoine. Puis, à la faveur d'un de ses déplacements, il discerna celle de leur cible. Il s'agissait d'un homme sans visage, en costume-cravate noir, perché sur des jambes de plusieurs mètres et doté d'une multitude de bras semblables à autant d'interminables branches.

— Slenderman, le reconnut-il aisément malgré la distance qui le séparait encore de lui.

Le binôme en action ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de son collègue, qui continua de rester en retrait, à regarder. Il vit ainsi les deux sorciers se rassembler à quelques pas de lui.

— Putain, hoqueta Lila-Rose en se soutenant d'une épaule appuyée contre un arbre, j'aurais jamais cru… que ça serait aussi chaud de s'en débarrasser !

— Et pourtant… le chaud…ça te connaît… répliqua Antoine, penché en avant et les mains sur les genoux pour retrouver son souffle.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que… je pouvais pas te blairer ?

— Ouais et je t'ai répondu….que c'était réciproque !

— C'était pas le jour où on a fini par se rouler dans la boue pendant que les autres pariaient sur celui qui mettrait le plus de coups à l'autre ?

— Si.

— Je m'en souviens pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-grave.

— Bon, on sait qu'il a foiré son apprentissage pour être un Animagus parce qu'il a voulu décupler la taille de sa forme animale. Et que ce con est resté bloqué sous une apparence mi-humaine mi-araignée géante, résuma Antoine. Les sorts habituels ne marchent pas, t'as une proposition ?

— Attends… et si on forçait sa transformation complète ? suggéra Lila-Rose, enthousiaste.

— Pour se retrouver face à un arachnide de je ne sais pas combien de mètres d'envergure ? Belle idée, Shacklebolt, vraiment ! En même temps, avec un _reducto _bien placé, ça devrait passer…

— Le truc c'est…comment on fait ?

Dans un soupir, Snape roula des yeux et décida de se montrer.

— Du calme, ce n'est que moi ! s'exclama-t-il face aux deux baguettes brandies vers lui. Vous êtes complètement inconscients ou quoi ? éructa-t-il. Pendant que vous bavardez tranquillement, la créature se rapproche de vous, je vous ferai remarquer !

— D'où tu te permets de venir nous faire la leçon ? s'exclama Lila-Rose, indignée.

Il détailla la jeune femme d'un regard inquiet pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée et grimaça à la vue d'une entaille sur son front. D'un informulé, il referma discrètement la plaie.

— Je connais un sort qui pourrait vous convenir, dit-il en retrouvant son calme.

— Je vais faire diversion en courant devant lui pour le faire venir jusqu'à vous, annonça la sorcière. L'ancêtre, tu fais ce que t'as à faire et toi, Antoine, tu le rétrécis dès que c'est bon.

Sans laisser le temps aux hommes d'approuver ou pas, elle repartit en arrière et revint, poursuivie par la créature. Un coup de celle-ci la projeta dans les airs juste avant que Snape ne lance son sort. Celui-ci laissa alors le soin à son collègue de réduire la taille de l'araignée obtenue et de sans doute la récolter dans un bocal ensorcelé, préférant se rendre le plus rapidement possible auprès de son équipière. Qu'il ne trouva pas.

— En haut !

Levant les yeux au son de sa voix, il la trouva ridiculement coincée entre deux branches à bonne hauteur du sol et la laissa mariner un instant avant de se décider à la faire descendre d'un _levicorpus_. Sitôt que la jeune femme mit pied à terre, il se libéra une main en faisant tenir sa béquille à l'autre et l'attira contre son torse pour l'enlacer de son bras libre.

— C'est fini ces échanges d'équipier, l'achromique, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je n'insisterai plus pour qu'on soit ensemble s'il le faut.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Que d'émotion ^^

On commence avec une déclaration d'amour (pas de Sev, mais une déclaration quand même ^^), puis on a un Severus jaloux comme un hypogriffe, on continue avec une Fleur conseillère matrimoniale, on poursuit avec Severus qui se met en tête (merci Fleur pour ce conseil douteux ^^) de rendre Liro jalouse en batifolant (soit disant pour faire des potions, mais ça reste à voir) avec Hermione... sans oublier un combat sanglant en pleine foret ^^

N'empêche je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette histoire de rendre jalouse Liro avec Hermione risque de mal tourner (ou pas ^^, on aura peut-être un SS/HG au lieu d'un SS/OC... qui sait ^^) je ne peux jurer de rien puisque notre chère auteur ne m'envoie que le texte (sans aucune autre info que quelques commentaires qui ne font qu'attiser ma curiosité, vilaine ^^) et comme elle est une véritable mine de rebondissements en tout genre et de créativité inépuisable, je n'oserais de toute façon jurer de rien XD

Bon, il ne me reste qu'à te dire que je suis complètement sous le charme de cette fic et que j'ai hâte de lire la suite.

**Note de DaPlok : **Oui, il y a eu du mouvement, là ^^ Et non, pas de SS/HG en vue, je vous le dis, histoire de vous éviter une éventuelle déception. Rhôoo lala, quels compliments ! Merci, Sevy.

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Je pense que j'ai tout de suite était attiré par toi, Lila-Rose. Tu es jolie, drôle et intelligente. (Mais... mais c'est tout moi, ça ;-) *il ne manque que le remarquablement sexy et drôle et parfaite et...Aïe ! Ok, ok, frappez plus, j'me tais* )

- Le dos plaqué contre le mur bordant la porte entrouverte de la cuisine depuis le début de l'échange, Snape hoqueta silencieusement de douleur, se maudissant de n'être pas capable d'exprimer ses sentiments aussi ouvertement que son rival. (QUOI ! Me dis pas que c'est Sirius … c'est quoi ct'arnaqueuuuuh?!)

- … mais pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. (ouf ^^)

- En quelque sorte, finit-elle par dire. (Bon, ben c'est toujours mieux que rien j'imagine ...)

- Je venais me chercher un thé, ma béquille a glissé et je suis tombé. (Roooh, c'est pas beau de mentir XD)

- Curieusement, il n'avait pas envisagé que la proposition serait faite par Maugrey et blêmit. (En même temps, Maugrey est nettement moins sexy que Liro )

- J'ai envie de toi, Lila-Rose. (ça c'est fait ^^)

- C'est super, ta marque est presque entièrement effacée ! (Nan, mais, oh ! C'est fini de changer de sujet, oui ?! )

- Ne change pas de sujet, tu veux ?(Et c'était même pas fait exprès en plus ^^ *voir l'annotation précédente, pour les distraites* ^^)Réponds à ma question.

- Les jours suivants virent Snape intensifier ses recherches au point de ne quasiment plus dormir la nuit (Tiens, ça me rappelle une certaine _auteuze_à l'imagination débordante ^^).

- La fois où Antoine lui avait demandé, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, s'il avait ses règles, le sorcier lui avait donné un coup de dans les parties. (Ouch... ^^)

- Et tandis qu'il était plié en deux par la douleur, il lui avait retourné la question. (J'adoooore ^^)

- Il jura à l'idée qu'elle allait passer du temps avec ce séducteur de pacotille en lequel il n'avait par ailleurs pas la moindre once de confiance sur le plan humain. (C'est pas tant le 'plan humain' qui m'inquiéterait à sa place mais plutôt le 'plan horizontal' ^^)

- La vive allure à laquelle la jeune femme s'approcha de lui laissa le sorcier penser qu'il allait recevoir une gifle sous peu. Contre toute attente, elle plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne. (Et c'est drôlement plus sympa qu'une mandale en tout cas ^^)

- J'aimerais mieux que ce soit toi !s'exclama-t-il en élevant la voix pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre du couloir. Et par moi, de préférence ! (Oooooh ! Comme c'est subtil ^^)

- Après avoir écouté la femme Weasley monologuer pendant près d'une heure sans s'arrêter, il dut intérieurement admettre que son idée d'attiser la jalousie n'était pas si idiote que ça tandis qu'elle quittait sa chambre. (Je sens que tout ça va partir en cacahuète )

- Un rapport avec votre compagne ? (C'est qu'elle est futée la p'tite Granger ^^)

- Un mauvais pressentiment le fit rentrer rapidement au QG et interroger ses collègues pour savoir où se trouvaient son insupportable demi-Vélane et le triple cornichon (chez moi on dit : l'oreille de veau... rien avoir avec les annotations, c'était juste histoire d'écrire un peu plus ^^) lui servant d'équipier.

- Slenderman (Ça me rappelle qu'il faut absolument que je me fasse le jeu ^^), le reconnut-il aisément malgré la distance qui le séparait encore de lui.

- D'un informulé, il referma discrètement la plaie. (Mais qu'il est choupinou, j'veux le même ^^)


	7. Chapter 7

**RAR :** Zeugma, la situation va continuer de dégénérer...

* * *

**7. **

— Excusez-moi une minute, Hermione.

Le revers de la veste agrippée par une main impatiente, Snape se leva de sa chaise et se laissa entraîner à travers la taverne jusqu'à un recoin isolé à l'écart de sa table.

— « Excusez-moi une minute, Hermione », le singea agressivement Lila-Rose après l'avoir poussé contre un mur. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? La sauter ?

Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, le sorcier exulta. Ses de plus en plus fréquentes sorties du QG avaient rapidement intrigué son équipière et il s'était aperçu qu'elle le suivait chaque fois pour l'espionner. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait surgi de cette façon, interrompant une de ses discussions avec son ancienne élève en aboyant sur eux comme lui seul pensait être capable de le faire.

— Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? lui répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

Elle le relâcha lentement, confuse.

— T'as raison…

Il nota qu'elle avait blêmi.

— t'as le droit…

Trop blêmi.

— … de faire ce que tu veux…

Le sorcier jeta sa canne, qui avait remplacé les béquilles depuis peu, juste à temps pour rattraper la jeune femme quand elle s'écroula tout à coup devant lui. La gardant dans les bras, il s'installa sur le sol avec elle et la serra contre lui en appelant son ancienne élève.

— Tu m'as jamais vraiment appelé par mon prénom, moi… gémit son équipière, le regard brillant de larmes. J'aimerais bien t'entendre le faire au moins une fois avant de… avant de…

— Il faut tout de suite l'amener au médecin qui la suit ! fit Hermione, le tirant de sa stupeur.

Acquiesçant vaguement, il pensa au bureau du toxicologue et y transplana dans l'instant. Sitôt qu'il les vit apparaître, l'homme mit son patient d'alors à la porte et se rua vers le binôme.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en prenant le pouls de Lila-Rose.

— On était en train de parler, elle a blêmi et s'est écroulée, lui apprit Snape.

— Vous devriez sortir, maintenant.

— Pas question.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva assis sur le sol du couloir. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione le rejoignit, lui rapportant sa canne pour qu'il puisse se déplacer correctement. Il put ainsi se relever et aller tambouriner à la porte du médecin. Jusqu'à ce que son ancienne élève ne parvienne enfin à le convaincre de l'inutilité de la chose. Néanmoins, il refusa tout net sa proposition d'aller prendre un thé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, préférant rester planté où il se trouvait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, son ancienne élève finit par partir, ne pouvant ni faire quelque chose pour lui, ni supporter ses insultes plus longtemps. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un peu après sur Talen et Lila-Rose, non pas en pleine forme mais tenant au moins debout sur ses jambes.

— J'ai pu retarder un peu plus la propagation du venin, l'informa le médecin qu'il remercia d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant qu'il ne retourne dans son bureau.

Snape tendit un bras à son équipière qui le saisit sans broncher, n'étant pas vraiment en état de transplaner. Au QG, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre en lui demandant une bonne dizaine de fois comment elle allait.

— Je vais bien, je te dis, répéta-t-elle. J'ai juste besoin d'une douche, tu vois ?

A l'intérieur de la pièce, il insista pour la suivre jusque dans la salle de bain dont il ressortit en bougonnant d'être chassé comme un malpropre. Il profita que la sorcière soit occupée pour jeter un œil à ses affaires. Dépassant d'un livre, un morceau de parchemin attira son attention. S'en étant saisi, il tiqua en supposant qu'il faisait partie de ceux recherchés par les mangemorts. Et il l'avait encore à la main quand Lila-Rose apparut devant lui, enroulée dans une serviette de bain et surtout, un avant-bras présentant à sa vue la marque des Ténèbres un bref instant avant qu'un réflexe ne la fasse le cacher précipitamment dans son dos.

— Depuis quand ?

— Un peu après son retour.

Elle s'adossa au mur derrière elle en croisant les bras.

— L'Ordre du Phénix avait besoin d'un second espion pour accomplir les tâches qu'il ne pouvait pas confier au premier. Comme je n'avais aucun lien avec Poudlard et que j'avais certaines facultés qui pouvaient intéresser à la fois Dumbledore et Voldemort… Personne ne le sait à part mon père et Drago. J'ensorcelle la marque pour la rendre invisible, ça marche plutôt bien. Enfin, tant qu'elle n'entre pas en contact avec de l'eau.

Snape tira une chaise et s'assit pour écouter la suite.

— Tu savais la vérité sur moi ?

— Je savais qu'il y avait un autre agent double mais pas qui c'était. Donc pour moi, t'étais juste un mangemort parmi les autres.

— On a forcément du se croiser, alors ?

— Pas aux réunions de l'Ordre, j'y allais pas. Mais à celles des mangemorts, quelques fois.

— En tant que fille de James Potter, adoptée par Shacklebolt, tu ne pouvais absolument pas te présenter sous ta véritable apparence…

La remarque faite, il passa mentalement en revue ses anciennes collègues mangemorts.

— Tu te souviens de Katie Gavin ? finit par lui demander Lila-Rose.

_[Flashback._

_Dans l'allée des Embrumes, Snape entra chez Barjow et Beurk. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme un peu plus âgé que son filleul inspectait une armoire avec lui, sous le regard vitreux du propriétaire du magasin à moitié saoul. Le sorcier laissa ses yeux se promener sur le corps de la sorcière qui lui tournait alors le dos. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et se balançaient sur ses hanches généreuses. Il tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle tourna la tête comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était observée et déglutit un peu péniblement quand elle plongea son regard noir dans le sien._

— _On n'a pas besoin de chaperon, siffla-t-elle entre les dents, approuvée par un hochement de tête de Drago._

— _Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, Gavin ! gronda-t-il, immédiatement hors de lui._

— _Il manque une pièce sur ce meuble, fit remarquer son filleul à Barjow qui haussa vaguement les épaules._

— _Faut aller fouiller dans l'réserve, m'sieur Malfoy. _

— _J'ai pas le temps pour ça ! J'ai un rapport à faire au Maître !_

— _Vas-y, intervint la brune en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras. Je vais descendre retrouver cette pièce. Enfin, si mOsieur Snape est d'accord, bien sur…_

_Le concerné émit un grognement avant de raccompagner son neveu à la porte pour échanger quelques mots avec lui sur quoi dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, le propriétaire du magasin et la mangemort n'étaient plus dans la salle principale et il alla les rejoindre dans la réserve. Comme il entendit un cri s'en élever, il se précipita au sous-sol où il trouva Gavin en train de se débattre entre les bras d'un Barjow à l'intention manifeste. D'un sort, le sorcier projeta l'homme contre un mur et le regarda retomber inconscient sur le sol. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme haletante._

— _Que disiez-vous déjà à propos de l'intérêt d'avoir un chaperon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse._

_Affichant une expression déterminée sur le visage, la mangemort s'avança vers lui et lui glissa une main dans le cou pour l'attirer à elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il répondit au baiser sans se faire prier, bazardant en même temps tous les objets se trouvant sur le présentoir derrière elle. Après quoi il la souleva et l'y posa. Puis il lui écarta les cuisses pour se placer entre ses jambes, fermement décidé à lui faire crier son nom._

_Flashback.]_

— Oh bon sang, comment oublier Katie Gavin ?! s'exclama-t-il, un demi-sourire concupiscent au coin des lèvres.

La jeune femme lui adressa un faible sourire.

— Maintenant qu'on a établi que t'avais en fait déjà eu ce que tu voulais…tu devrais retourner t'amuser avec Granger, l'ancêtre.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à sa table de nuit pour prendre le baume qui y était posé et retourna dans la salle de bain sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant derrière elle son équipier seul avec ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, il la rejoignit.

— Non… protesta-t-elle sans conviction lorsqu'après être venu se planter derrière elle face au miroir, il passa un bras d'un côté de sa taille pour se saisir du soin qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

— Si, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation supplémentaire.

Vaincue, la jeune femme dénoua la serviette qui ceignait sa taille, la laissant tomber à ses pieds dans un froissement, arrachant un long soupir plaintif à Snape.

— Seulement je…balbutia-t-il, décontenancé par la vue de son équipière par chance au moins en sous-vêtements. Je ne peux pas tenir longtemps debout sans être en appui sur ma canne, l'achromique. Il faut que je m'asseye, dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Viens-là !

Il baissa les yeux vers ses propres jambes.

— Je suis pas en état de jouer, fit-elle bien qu'elle consentit à s'installer comme il le voulait, sur ses genoux et dos à lui.

— Moi non plus, assura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre au contact de ses fesses sur son entrejambe.

Le sorcier lui sépara la chevelure en deux parties, qu'il écarta de chaque côté de sa tête et fit passer par-dessus l'épaule correspondante pour lui dégager la nuque et l'échine. Puis il recouvrit ses mains de baume et fit glisser ses longs doigts fins sur chacune des nombreuses brûlures qui rayaient son corps. L'effort qu'il fournit pour réprimer son excitation fût si difficile qu'il éprouva pour elle une profonde reconnaissance lorsqu'elle lui donna l'occasion de reporter une partie de son attention sur autre chose que sa peau, en se décidant à lui parler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

— J'essaie de trouver un moyen de te sauver.

— Tu ne peux pas toujours sauver tout le monde.

— Merci, je m'en étais déjà aperçu par moi-même.

N'y tenant plus, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et, remuant de temps à autre le bassin pour qu'elle sente son érection sous ses fesses, entreprit de déposer des baisers le long de sa colonne. Comme il la sentit réagir, il espéra atteindre son but : la faire céder. Mais échoua une fois encore.

— Je vais mourir, Severus, rappela-t-elle en bondissant de ses genoux pour s'écarter. Mou-rir !

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa marque en grimaçant de douleur.

— Les autres m'appellent… l'informa-t-elle inutilement, secouant la tête avec lassitude.

— Je sais ce que c'est, souffla-t-il, dépité.

S'habillant en mangemort d'un sort, la jeune femme reprit l'apparence de Katie Gavin d'un autre. Sitôt fait, elle se retrouva violemment projetée le dos contre le lavabo par un Snape vibrant de dangerosité qui la coinça entre le meuble et lui en se pressant contre elle.

— Si je ne peux pas avoir Lila-Rose, je peux au moins avoir Katie, rugit-il d'un ton menaçant avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser de force.

Au moment même où il allait l'obliger à aller beaucoup plus loin, il fût tiré en arrière et jeté sans ménagement hors de la salle de bain par une personne en tenue de mangemort.

— Faut vraiment que tu te reprennes, parrain ! s'écria Drago en relevant son masque alors que son amie récupérait le sien. Dépêche, dit-il à la sorcière, les autres nous attendent !

Les deux transplanèrent sous le regard honteux d'un Snape réalisant qu'il avait encore une fois été à deux doigts de s'en prendre à son équipière. Le sorcier transplana à son tour et apparut dans une allée devenue trop familière à son goût, bordée de femmes se déhanchant suggestivement sur le passage des hommes. Il passa celles-ci rapidement en revue avant d'en choisir qu'il reconnut comme différente des autres. L'ayant saisie par le bras, il la traîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche où il loua une chambre pour une heure. A l'intérieur de cette dernière, il précipita violemment la prostituée sur le lit et se planta devant elle.

— Tu es une métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

— Je veux que tu prennes son apparence ! exigea-t-il en lui brandissant une photo sous le nez.

— Si c'est ça que tu cherches, je connais des types qui feront mieux l'affaire que moi…

Il tiqua un instant avant de subitement comprendre.

— Pas le jeune blond, idiote ! La fille qui est avec lui.

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils en fixant intensément l'image et entama la transformation pour devenir conforme au modèle. Progressivement, ses cheveux s'allongèrent en blanchissant, ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement en prenant une teinte rouge et ses traits rajeunirent.

— _Ça _va comme ça ?

_— Oui._

— Autre chose ?

— Je veux que tu m'appelles « l'ancêtre ».

— D'accord, l'ancêtre.

Il roula des yeux en soupirant, l'apparence pouvait à peu près faire illusion mais pas la voix.

— En fait, je préfère que tu te taises.

Une fois les deux déshabillés, le sorcier prit place au-dessus de la prostituée et la pénétra sans préliminaires. Il superposa d'abord mentalement les expressions du visage de la vraie Lila-Rose sur celui de la fausse pour s'aider à y croire et commença à aller et venir rageusement en elle. Il perdit rapidement le peu de retenue dont il avait fait preuve au début pour laisser libre court à sa brutalité. Il avait conscience qu'il la punissait de n'être qu'une fade copie de celle pour qui il s'était mis à bander plus tôt et à qui il en voulait également d'en être réduit à faire ce qu'il faisait. Après quelques minutes à chercher à se vider, il s'immobilisa, haletant d'effort et de frustration.

— On a une panne ?

— Non, juste envie de m'arrêter pour contempler le paysage, ironisa-t-il.

— Y'a pas un moment que t'as passé avec elle qui pourrait t'aider à jouir si tu te le repasses ?

Il fronça les sourcils dans sa recherche du moment approprié. Puis reprit ses mouvements en se remémorant dans les moindres détails ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Lila-Rose l'avait masturbé dans son bain et jouit en même temps que le souvenir de cette jouissance passée lui revint en mémoire.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Bon, et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Severus a la demi-vélane dans la peau... c'est même carrément flippant de voir à quel point. En même temps, c'est Severus et Severus ne fait jamais les choses à moitié ^^ Choisir une prostituée pour se 'défouler' était plutôt judicieux parce que je pense que son attitude face à la frustration risquerait de faire fuir Liro. Apparemment, pour elle, le fait d'être condamnée l'empêche de s'investir dans une relation... c'est sans doute pour ne pas le faire souffrir (ou pour une raison que seule notre auteur connaît et nous dévoilera plus tard ^^)

Et sinon, et bien, j'ai littéralement dévoré ce chapitre. L'humour laisse place à une atmosphère plus sombre (en tout cas sur la fin du chapitre) ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire ^^

Voilà, voilà... et bien sûr : bon boulot et vivement la suite ^^

**Note de DaPlok :** En effet, Sevy ^^ La réponse à pourquoi Liro ne veut pas d'une relation avec Snape est donnée. Et ce n'est que le début d'une série de révélations… de plus en plus sombres.

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? La sauter ? (Ben moi, perso, ça m'gène pas, hein... après tout, un lemon, c'est un lemon ^^)

- La gardant dans les bras, il s'installa sur le sol avec elle et la serra contre lui en appelant son ancienne élève. (Ah ben c'est malin, voilà qu'il nous la fait tourner de l'oeil )

_- Affichant une expression déterminée sur le visage, la mangemort s'avança vers lui et lui glissa une main dans le cou pour l'attirer à elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. (Elle est du genre culottée la petite Liro/Kat ^^ En même temps, on a que le bien qu'on se fait ^^)_

_- Il répondit au baiser sans se faire prier, bazardant en même temps tous les objets se trouvant sur le présentoir derrière elle. Après quoi il la souleva et l'y posa.(Ah bah non, tout compte fait, elle est du genre déculottée XD) _

- Il faut que je m'asseye, dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Viens-là !(Severus ou comment profiter allègrement de son handicap ^^)

- Je vais mourir, Severus, rappela-t-elle en bondissant de ses genoux pour s'écarter. Mou-rir ! (Ben justement, c'est une bonne raison pour en profiter un max, non ? ^^)

- Si je ne peux pas avoir Lila-Rose, je peux au moins avoir Katie, rugit-il d'un ton menaçant avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser de force. (Wow... Sev devient vraiment zarb quand il est frustré ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

— Et… euh… qui va le dire à Snape ? demanda Fleur entre deux reniflements bruyants.

Tout juste rentré, le concerné resta dans le hall et tendit l'oreille à ce qui se disait dans le salon.

— Kingsley, ça va aller ? se soucia Maugrey de son habituel ton bourru.

— Quelque part, c'est mieux que ce soit arrivé comme ça, croyez-moi.

— Tout ça, c'est de la faute de son équipier, intervint trop tranquillement Antoine.

— Je vois pas ce que mon parrain a à voir avec ça !

— Calme-toi, tu…

— JE SUIS CALME, BLAISE !

— Moi, tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas fait une erreur de débutante si elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit occupé par ses pitoyables tentatives de la mettre dans son lit.

— Continue comme ça et je te refais avoir tes règles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…!

— Merlin sait que je déteste Servilus. Mais par respect pour elle, j'aime pas trop que tu le charges comme ça, Antoine.

— Sirius a raison, affirma Maugrey. Tu la fermes ou tu débarrasses le plancher, Antoine.

— C'est bon, c'est bon. Pas touche à Severus Snape, j'ai compris.

— Et pour en revenir à la question de Fleur, fit Bill, comment on fait ? Parce qu'il va finir par rentrer, vous savez.

Silence.

— Si quelqu'un est fautif là-dedans, c'est moi, dit Drago. Donc...

— Non, s'opposa le Ministre d'une voix calme mais ferme. Je vais le dire à Severus.

Puisque la décision problématique était prise, Snape entra lentement dans la pièce, le cœur battant de crainte qu'on lui confirme ce qu'il avait comprit de la discussion.

— Dire quoi à Severus ? lâcha-t-il avec irritation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le père de son équipière.

— Que Lila-Rose est… elle… a été tuée… c'est arrivé il y a moins d'une heure.

Même s'il s'y attendait, le sorcier peina à encaisser le choc. Il tâtonna à la recherche d'un meuble grâce auquel il pourrait se soutenir et prit appui sur le dossier de la chaise glissé sous sa main par son filleul. Dont il remarqua vaguement que les vêtements étaient tâchés de sang.

— J'étais avec elle quand on a été attaqué par des mangemorts, ils nous ont pris par surprise. Je suis désolé parrain, j'ai rien pu faire, tout est allé tellement vite...

Les traits de Snape se durcirent lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur le Ministre.

— Vous, cracha-t-il en le désignant du bout de sa canne, vous êtes satisfait ? Je suis en vie et elle pas, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

— On devrait peut-être parler de ça en privé, souffla l'autre sorcier, visiblement mal à l'aise par la soudaine tournure de la conversation.

Plutôt que de calmer Snape, l'intervention du Ministre le fit entrer dans une rage noire.

— POURQUOI ?! POUR QUE LES AUTRES N'APPRENNENT PAS VOTRE SALE PETIT SECRET ? QU'ILS NE DECOUVRENT PAS QUE VOUS JOUEZ LES APPRENTIS DUMBLEDORE ? QU'ILS NE SACHENT PAS QUE VOUS LAISSIEZ VOTRE FILLE MOURIR POUR POUVOIR METTRE UN DE VOS PLANS A EXECUTION ? AH OUI, VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS AU COURANT MAIS ME SOIGNER AVAIT RENDU LILA-ROSE MOURANTE. SAUF QUE COMME ARRETER M'AURAIT TUE, SON CHER PAPA A VOULU QU'ELLE CONTINUE ! C'EST QU'IL AVAIT BESOIN DE ME GARDER EN VIE, VOUS VOYEZ ? TANT PIS SI CA SIGNIFIAIT QUE SA FILLE DEVAIT Y PASSER !

La gorge sèche et épuisé par l'énergie dépensée pour sa tirade, le sorcier renversa la chaise qui l'aidait à se tenir debout dans un geste rageur et se traîna péniblement jusqu'au dortoir sans un regard en arrière. Il passa devant sa chambre et se rendit dans celle de son équipière où il s'assit au bord de son lit. Après  
s'être pris la tête entre les mains, il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Bientôt, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de lui. Sachant pertinemment bien qu'une seule personne serait au choix assez téméraire ou assez folle pour venir à lui, il tourna la tête et sanglota :

— Drago, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le jeune homme hésita un moment, fronça tout à coup les sourcils puis se lança :

— Comme on était parti précipitamment, on a du repasser ici pour qu'elle prenne le morceau de parchemin qu'on avait oublié, commença alors son filleul en se mettant à lui frictionner un peu maladroitement le dos. Ensuite, on a rejoint les autres. La réunion a été rapide et s'est plutôt bien passée, les autres étaient contents parce que l'avant-dernier bout du sort avait été récupéré et qu'en plus de ça, des nouvelles informations sur l'emplacement du dernier avaient été trouvées. Quand on a fini, comme elle était encore tracassée par…tu vois… je lui ai proposé de ne pas tout de suite transplaner ici et de marcher un peu ensemble. Dans une ruelle, deux des gars sont apparus derrière nous. L'un d'eux m'a ceinturé et écarté d'elle. L'autre lui a glissé un bras en travers de la gorge et braqué la baguette contre la tempe. Celui qui me tenait m'a lancé un _petrificus totalus_ et ils… ils lui ont tous les deux fait subir des _doloris_… pendant un quart d'heure sans interruption… sous mes yeux et sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher… Ils se sont arrêtés quand ils ont été sûrs qu'elle ne survivrait pas et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle avait été un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils sont partis en levant le sort qui m'entravait.

Snape hoqueta, sa tête basculant en arrière dans une crispation générale de douleur.

— Combien de temps elle a mit à… ?

— Parrain… soupira le blond, la mine désapprobatrice.

— Combien de temps, Drago !

— Dans les cinq minutes.

Le sorcier fût pris d'une violente nausée à l'insupportable idée qu'il était en train de baiser une prostituée à son image pendant qu'elle agonisait dans une ruelle entre les bras de son filleul. Une série de haut-le-cœur l'agita jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, plus insoutenable que les précédents, le pousse à se ruer dans la salle de bain pour y vomir, agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes. Dans l'autre pièce, il entendit un échange de quelques mots, Kingsley disant : « j'étais dans le couloir et je vous ai écouté » et Drago répondant « je m'en étais aperçu, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré omettre certains détails ». Puis il perçut un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient et vit le jeune homme le rejoindre. Celui-ci prit une serviette de bain, l'humidifia en la passant sous le jet d'eau dans le lavabo et, s'accroupissant à ses côtés, lui tamponna le visage avec.

— Tu dois beaucoup souffrir pour me laisser m'occuper de toi… fit remarquer le blond qui n'obtint qu'un vague gémissement en guise de réponse.

Il relava Snape et le soutint en le guidant jusqu'au lit dont il repoussa la couverture d'une main avant de l'allonger et de le recouvrir avec. Il alla ensuite prendre la chaise du bureau, la plaça près de la table de chevet et s'y assit pour veiller son parrain.

— Je suis désolé.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien et tourna la tête sur l'oreiller pour regarder La Mornille onduler dans sa direction sur le matelas. Une fois le serpent enroulé sur lui-même au-dessus de son torse, il le caressa et ferma les yeux. Brisé par la fatigue et le chagrin, il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

— Je t'en prie, dit-il à Drago le lendemain, dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

— J'aimerais bien, se désola son filleul d'une voix étranglée. Ecoute, parrain… lança-t-il avant de s'interrompre à l'entrée du Ministre dans la chambre.

— Ma source m'a transmis les instructions concernant ce que vous devrez faire pour contrer le sort des mangemorts, annonça gravement Kingsley en déposant un parchemin sur le bureau. Et un nouvel ordre de mission est arrivé pour vous.

Snape arbora une expression stupéfaite.

— Est-ce que je pourrais être son équipier, monsieur ? intervint précipitamment Drago.

— Ce serait préférable, approuva son interlocuteur. Au moins pour cette fois.

C'est ainsi que Snape se retrouva le jour suivant à arpenter en voiture les routes de campagnes d'une région française dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom. D'un côté, il s'en voulait terriblement d'imposer un silence pesant à son filleul mais de l'autre, il ne se sentait vraiment pas de faire la conversation. Le soir, alors qu'ils roulaient depuis plus d'une heure, le sorcier adressa un regard navré à son jeune conducteur, qui lui répondit d'un sourire compatissant. Au milieu de la nuit, des appels de phare derrière eux les interpellèrent. Drago braqua pour se garer en bord de route, aussitôt imité par le véhicule qui les suivait.

— On descend, lança-t-il à son parrain en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse pour le motiver.

Bougonnant qu'il préférait rester dans la voiture, Snape le regarda sortir sans bouger. Puis il leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur intérieur pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il vit ainsi le jeune homme trottiner jusqu'à l'autre voiture et enlacer la personne sortie du côté conducteur. Un éclair de lumière projeté par les phares d'un véhicule passant sur la route les éclaira brièvement mais suffisamment clairement pour que le sorcier puisse distinguer qui se trouvait entre les bras de son filleul. Il ferma un temps les yeux pour effacer la vision qu'il avait eu mais le phénomène se reproduisit quand il les rouvrit. Voulant être fixé, il descendit à son tour et marcha d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au duo. Tout en s'en rapprochant, il le devina en pleine discussion à sa façon de bouger. Plus il la percevait, plus il pensait devoir ajouter l'hallucination auditive à la visuelle.

— Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, personne ne doit rien savoir, Drago.

— Bah justement, mon parrain n'est pas au courant non plus.

— Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, tu devais lui dire !

— Sauf que Kingsley était tout le temps au QG et je pense même qu'il a mis un micro dans la caisse qu'il nous a donnée donc pas moyen de le faire.

— D'accord et il est où, là, l'ancêtre ?

Les doigts de Snape se desserrèrent autour du pommeau de sa canne, qui, en tombant au sol dans un bruit de claquement, fit brusquement se tourner les deux sorciers dans sa direction. Et pour la première fois depuis la morsure de Nagini, il marcha sans assistance pour parcourir la distance qui le séparait encore de Lila-Rose.

— Tu m'étouffes, haleta-t-elle un peu après qu'il l'ait prise dans ses bras.

— Je t'ai crue morte, gémit-il contre sa peau, le nez dans son cou.

Puis il la repoussa tout à coup, furieux.

— TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE JE T'AI CRUE MORTE, L'ACHROMIQUE ?!

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser qui acheva de le soulager de toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulé.

— Çadevait pas se passer comme ça, parrain, intervint ensuite Drago. J'ai essayé deux fois de te dire qu'elle était vivante mais souviens-toi, Kingsley écoutait à la porte la première et il est entré dans ta chambre la seconde.

— Et alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Kingsley ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'entre-gardèrent.

— C'est lui, le problème, répondirent-ils d'une même voix grave.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Bon le cliff mis à part (vilaine,vilaine, vilaine auteur sans cœur ) c'était encore un chouette chapitre. J'avoue que comme Severus, j'ai aussi cru à la mort de Liro. Bah ouais, me suis faite avoir comme un bleu ^^

Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est faite passer pour morte et surtout pourquoi ils doivent se méfier de Kingsley... Argh, les mystères s'épaississent ^^

Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à mordre sur ma chique et attendre la suite de leurs aventures ^^

**DaPlok** : Eh oui, il faut bien placer des petits cliffs de temps en temps. Pour servir l'intrigue, hein ! Déjà, je vous ai laissé la croire morte que sur une moitié de chapitre, dans ma grande générosité ^^ Pour ce qui est du motif de cette mise en scène, réponse au prochain épisode xD

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

**- **Tout juste rentré, le concerné resta dans le hall et tendit l'oreille à ce qui se disait dans le salon. (Et ben, ça devient une habitude d'écouter aux portes ^^)

- Que Lila-Rose est… elle… a été tuée… c'est arrivé il y a moins d'une heure. (Oh putain!)

- Le sorcier fût pris d'une violente nausée à l'insupportable idée qu'il était en train de baiser une prostituée à son image pendant qu'elle agonisait dans une ruelle entre les bras de son filleul. (Ouais, sur ce coup là t'as fait le gros nullard Sev )

- Un éclair de lumière projeté par les phares d'un véhicule passant sur la route les éclaira brièvement mais suffisamment clairement pour que le sorcier puisse distinguer qui se trouvait entre les bras de son filleul.(Ohoooo... avec un peu de chance c'est une revenante ^^)

- Et pour la première fois depuis la morsure de Nagini, il marcha sans assistance pour parcourir la distance qui le séparait encore de Lila-Rose. (Je l'savais! XD)

- C'est lui, le problème, répondirent-ils d'une même voix grave. (Naaan pas un satané cliff maintenant ?! )


	9. Chapter 9

**RAR : **Zeugma, c'était le but ^^ et en effet, le trio va devoir rester sur ses gardes à partir de maintenant.

* * *

**9.**

— Kingsley n'est pas mon père, soupira Lila-Rose.

— Non, puisque c'est Potter, dit Snape tout en ne voyant pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

— Ce qu'elle veut dire, intervint Drago, c'est que ce Kingsley n'est pas le vrai Kingsley.

— Il ne m'aurait jamais sacrifiée, reprit son amie d'un ton assuré. Jamais.

Commençant à fatiguer, Snape s'appuya contre le capot de la voiture.

— Alors qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

— On sait pas, répondirent les deux autres.

— Donc on a un inconnu à la tête du Ministère, en conclut-il avec inquiétude.

— Et on se demande ce qu'il a réellement prévu de faire par rapport au sort des mangemorts, ajouta Lila-Rose en fronçant les sourcils devant une brève crispation faciale de son équipier.

— Les instructions qui lui aurait été transmises serviraient à l'annuler, renchérit Drago. Mais et si elles servaient en fait à autre chose ? On sait même pas d'où elles viennent vraiment !

Sous le regard intrigué de Snape, son équipière tira un flacon d'une de ses poches et avala une gorgée de son contenu avant de la remettre en place. Puis elle lui prit le poignet et le porta contre sa bouche avec autorité. Tout en tordant l'avant-bras pour rompre ce contact, le sorcier la vit adresser un regard appuyé à son filleul.

— Grâce à vos recherches, Granger a réussi à mettre au point une sorte d'immunisateur, expliqua ce dernier, ayant saisi l'incitation muette de son amie. En l'avalant avant d'aspirer le venin, Liro devrait éviter de s'empoisonner avec. Donc détends-toi un peu et profite, parrain.

Trop heureux de pouvoir suivre ce conseil, le concerné se relaxa et, renonçant à faire preuve de retenue en présence de Drago, gémit lascivement sous les coups de langue de son équipière.

— Arrêtez, intervint le blond d'un ton soucieux au bout de quelques minutes. ARRETEZ !

N'obtenant aucun résultat, il saisit la sorcière par les cheveux et utilisa sa prise pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, éloignant ainsi ses lèvres de la marque de son parrain.

— Vous êtes flippants ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que les deux concernés reprenaient lentement leurs esprits. Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais on a une cible à neutraliser, rappela-t-il.

— Oui, approuva Lila-Rose en s'apprêtant visiblement à s'éloigner. Et il faut que j'y aille.

D'un geste vif, Snape passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir.

— Que tu ailles où ?

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, appuyant son front contre le sien.

— Là où personne n'irait me chercher : chez mon demi-frère.

Il grimaça de contrariété, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter que la seconde femme à laquelle il tenait se retrouve avec le second Potter.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, on est consanguins, souffla la sorcière qui parvint ainsi à le détendre.

— Il sait ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassé en remerciement.

— On a dû le mettre dans la confidence à cause de ses responsabilités en tant qu'Auror, fit Drago en revenant vers la première voiture, suivi de son amie et de son parrain.

Puis, déconcerté par les événements et après avoir ramassé sa canne, Snape reprit place côté passager pendant que le jeune homme se réinstallait derrière le volant. L'aîné des sorciers baissa ensuite sa vitre à l'approche de Lila-Rose. Comme elle dressa son index devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire, il se souvint de la possibilité que l'intérieur de la voiture soit sous écoute et garda le silence grâce à la légimencie, espérant qu'elle arriverait à s'en servir aussi de son côté.

— _Je te reverrai quand ?_

— _Je sais pas, mon ancêtre._

Il esquissa un demi-sourire au discret changement de surnom et elle lui caressa le visage.

— _Je me doute que tu dois te sentir un peu à côté de ta baguette. Même pour un espion habitué aux rebondissements, ça doit faire beaucoup tout ça. Un jour t'apprends que je suis morte et le lendemain qu'en fait, non. Et puis il y a Kingsley qui n'est pas Kingsley… J'ai pas le temps de répondre aux questions que tu te poses mais je suis sûre que Drago le fera dès qu'il pourra._

Snape soupira de résignation contre les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle allait s'écarter, il glissa précipitamment une main derrière son cou dans le but de l'en empêcher et prolonger le baiser un peu plus longtemps. Bientôt, un coup de coude de son filleul entre les côtes lui coupa le souffle, l'obligeant à y mettre fin. Alors que son conducteur venait de démarrer et s'apprêtait à se réengager sur la route, il leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur intérieur afin de la regarder retourner à sa voiture. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit partir dans le sens contraire à celui que leur faisait prendre Drago.

— J'en peux plus de ce silence, parrain !

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à commenter la gazette du sorcier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Je te ferai remarquer que moi aussi, j'ai perdu mon amie ! En plus, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu et j'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver ! Mais attends, tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

— Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais pu la sauver !

Ils échangèrent un regard satisfait de leur numéro. Puis laissèrent un silence cohérent s'installer entre eux. Une tempe appuyée contre l'encadrement de sa vitre et les paupières closes, Snape repensa à son équipière. Sachant qu'il devrait jouer les éplorés à son retour au QG, il s'autorisa à pleinement sourire de soulagement. Il s'endormait presque quand Drago soupira bruyamment, lui faisant reprendre complètement conscience.

— Il y a un bar un peu plus loin, fit le blond en désignant un établissement d'un signe de tête. On va aller interroger les clients, voir s'ils n'ont pas vu cette foutue dame blanche.

Néanmoins, sitôt qu'ils mirent les pieds à l'intérieur, le jeune homme slaloma entre les clients en question sans leur adresser la parole avec l'intention manifeste de s'installer à une table pour consommer. S'asseyant en face de lui, son parrain commanda la même chose que lui et on leur rapporta rapidement deux whisky.

— Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on aura une autre occasion de parler tranquillement, marmonna Drago, la mine contrite. Alors vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux savoir.

— Vous vous êtes vraiment fait attaquer par des mangemorts ? demanda Snape en tapotant des doigts serrés autour de son verre.

Le jeune homme but une rasade de whisky.

— Oui, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je te l'ai dit. Deux s'en sont bien pris à nous et c'est bien à Liro, enfin, à Kate, qu'ils en voulaient. Rien à voir avec l'Ordre, ils ne supportaient juste plus qu'elle les rembarre chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de la draguer. Ils avaient prévu d'obtenir de force ce qu'elle refusait de leur donner. Faut croire qu'elle fait cet effet aux hommes, hein ?

Saisissant l'allusion, le sorcier se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et avala une gorgée de whisky.

— Oui, euh… et pourquoi avoir fait croire à sa mort ?

— C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle échappe à la surveillance du faux Kingsley. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la suspectait d'avoir compris quelque chose donc il fallait qu'elle ne soit plus une menace à ses yeux. On sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait fini par apprendre qu'elle savait. Et puis, elle peut continuer d'enquêter plus librement, maintenant.

— Et côté mangemort, c'est quoi la version que vous avez donné ?

— Le vrai Kingsley connaissait sa double identité : impossible que Liro soit morte et pas Katie. J'ai dit aux autres qu'on avait été agressés par des membres de l'Ordre qui voulaient casser du mangemort et que je n'avais pas réussi à la sauver.

Une idée folle traversa alors l'esprit de Snape : Lila-Rose étant au final totalement libre, il pourrait partir avec elle, très loin du monde magique, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive jamais de rien.

— Je me doute de ce à quoi tu penses, parrain, le ramena sur terre Drago. Mais tu la connais…

— On va trouver l'identité de ce faux Kingsley, je vais mettre fin au projet des mangemorts et ensuite, elle n'aura plus de raison de refuser d'être avec moi, assura le sorcier d'un ton décidé.

— En attendant, avec tout ça, on n'a même pas encore aperçu notre cible…

— Tu as raison, allons-y, que je puisse jeter un œil au fameux « parchemin d'instructions ».

Les sorciers terminèrent leur verre d'une seule traite et allèrent se remettre en route. Au petit matin, une silhouette blanche apparut au loin. Tandis qu'ils roulaient dans sa direction, ils purent la distinguer de plus en plus et ainsi se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme en robe de mariée, en train de faire du stop.

— Ah ! s'exclamèrent les hommes d'une même voix exaspérée.

Le conducteur arrêta la voiture à côté de la dame blanche et son passager se contorsionna sur son siège pour ouvrir la portière derrière lui. Après qu'elle se soit assise sur la banquette arrière, ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle, lui braquant leur baguette sous le nez. Elle poussa un petit cri effrayé puis paniqua en s'apercevant que malgré ses tentatives, elle ne parvenait pas à disparaître.

— L'habitacle est ensorcelé, fit Snape. Inutile de vous fatiguer, vous ne pouvez pas vous éclipser.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes sous votre vraie apparence, hein ? demanda Drago. Pas que ça change quelque chose pour vous, mais j'aimerais bien savoir à qui ont à affaire, quand même. Moi, je penche pour un doxy et mon parrain, pour une goule.

Une odeur infecte se répandant progressivement à l'intérieur de la voiture laissa deviner que l'aîné des sorciers avait raison. Ce qui fût confirmé lorsque leur passagère se changea en une créature hideuse proche des plus horribles sorcières issues d'histoires moldues.

— Je viens de perdre dix mornilles, soupira Drago avant de tâter ses poches de sa main libre.

— Par ici la monnaie, renchérit Snape en lui tendant la sienne pour qu'il y dépose les pièces.

— Voilà, pff. Et en fait, vous vous baignez dans l'eau des toilettes ou un truc comme ça ?

— Je ne vous permets pas de me parler de cette façon, jeune homme, siffla la créature qui pointa un index menaçant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

— Puisque vous n'avez pas encore causé de morts, nous allons vous reconduire dans le monde magique où votre sort ne dépendra plus de nous, lui répondit Snape d'une voix lasse.

— De qui alors ?

— Du Ministère de la magie, firent en même temps les deux hommes.

— Vous allez me livrer au Ministre ?

Quand ils acquiescèrent, la goule sembla subitement sur le point de défaillir. Elle se déplaça sur la banquette de sorte à se retrouver au niveau d'entre leurs deux sièges et leur agrippa le col malgré la menace continue de leur baguette.

— Vos informations ne sont pas bonnes, j'ai tué, vous savez ! Au moins deux personnes ! Non, non, dix ! Dix ! J'ai tué au moins dix personnes ! Vous voyez, je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé ! Tuez-moi, tuez-moi ! S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi ! débita-t-elle en les secouant désespérément, prise de terreur. Faites ce que vous voulez, torturez-moi jusqu'à la mort mais ne me livrez pas à lui !

Décontenancés, les sorciers se consultèrent du regard. Puis sursautèrent quand un « bang » retentit et qu'une gelée verte nauséabonde leur éclaboussa le visage. Tandis qu'ils s'essuyaient, un homme claudiquant accompagné d'un chien noir fantomatique s'était avancé jusqu'à eux et toquait maintenant à la vitre du conducteur qui l'abaissa donc.

— Non mais ça va pas, Maugrey ? lança Drago. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ?

— Fallait bien. Le Ministre s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir alors il nous a envoyé voir si tout allait bien. Et heureusement !

— On contrôlait la situation, aboya Snape.

— Clairement, Servilus, intervint Black qui avait repris forme humaine. Clairement.

Le sorcier ravala son envie de répliquer et proposa simplement qu'ils rentrent tous au QG.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Ahaaa... toute cette histoire devient de plus en plus complexe... mmmmh, le mystère s'épaissit, j'aime beaucoup la tournure que prend cette histoire^^

Bon, au moins maintenant, on peut dire qu'entre Severus et Liro il se passe 'officiellement' un petit quelque chose ^^ Il reste à voir comment ils arriveront à démasquer l'imposteur (ou _l'imposteuse _? XD) et sauver, une fois encore le monde magique …

C'est pour ne pas changer du grand DaPlok et surtout une formidable histoire !

**Note de DaPlok : **Ah ça oui, c'est officiel ^^ même si les évènements rendent en effet la situation complexe… parce que « grand », c'est justement le deuxième prénom de DaPlok xD

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

**- **Les instructions qui lui aurait été transmises serviraient à l'annuler, renchérit Drago. Mais et si elles servaient en fait à autre chose ? On sait même pas d'où elles viennent vraiment ! (Toute cette histoire se complique vachement... ^^)

- Donc détends-toi un peu et profite, parrain. (J'pense qu'il ne va pas s'en priver ^^)

- Trop heureux de pouvoir suivre ce conseil, le concerné se relaxa et, renonçant à faire preuve de retenue en présence de Drago, gémit lascivement sous les coups de langue de son équipière.(Et qu'est-ce que je disais ^^)

- Il grimaça de contrariété, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter que la seconde femme à laquelle il tenait se retrouve avec le second Potter. (Ouais... après ça on comprend mieux pourquoi il en a plein ses radadas des Potter XD)

- _Je sais pas, mon ancêtre.(Mais que c'est meuhgnon ^^)_

- _Je me doute que tu dois te sentir un peu à côté de ta baguette. Même pour un espion habitué aux rebondissements, ça doit faire beaucoup tout ça. Un jour t'apprends que je suis morte et le lendemain qu'en fait, non. Et puis il y a Kingsley qui n'est pas Kingsley… (Ouais... manquerait plus qu'elle lui avoue qu'en fait elle est un mec XD)_

- Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle allait s'écarter, il glissa précipitamment une main derrière son cou dans le but de l'en empêcher et prolonger le baiser un peu plus longtemps. (Raaaah ... *0*)

- On va trouver l'identité de ce faux Kingsley, je vais mettre fin au projet des mangemorts et ensuite, elle n'aura plus de raison de refuser d'être avec moi, assura le sorcier d'un ton décidé (Et si après tout ça elle refuse encore... t'auras qu'à venir chez moi mon petit Sev, je suis sûre que mon mari appréciera (ou pas XD)).

- Quand ils acquiescèrent, la goule sembla subitement sur le point de défaillir. Elle se déplaça sur la banquette de sorte à se retrouver au niveau d'entre leurs deux sièges et leur agrippa le col malgré la menace continue de leur baguette. (Ouais, c'est un grand classique chez les hommes : se servir de leur baguette comme moyen de pression )

- Faites ce que vous voulez, torturez-moi jusqu'à la mort mais ne me livrez pas à lui ! (Purée, je ne sais pas qui a pris la place de Kingsley, mais vu sa réaction, ça doit être un vrai psychopathe ^^)


	10. Chapter 10

**10. **

Une intense décharge parcourut vivement tout le corps de Snape, qu'une brusque crispation dans le cou fit enfoncer l'arrière du crâne dans l'appui-tête de son siège. Sitôt après être montée dans la voiture, Lila-Rose fixa son visage tendu en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse. Puis baissa le regard sur la main qu'il avait gardée dans son pantalon.

— Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, sans moi.

— Pas tout à fait sans toi…

Les paupières brièvement closes, il esquissa un sourire significatif.

— Oh, et j'étais satisfaisante ?

— Très satisfaisante, mon achromique !

La jeune femme pivota sur son siège, repliant une jambe sous elle pour se positionner face au profil du sorcier assis derrière le volant. Elle appuya son front contre la tempe de celui-ci et sa main rejoignit celle entourant encore le membre en semi-érection. Auquel cette intrusion caressante fit rapidement retrouver toute sa vigueur.

— Alors, cette goule ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

— Merlin, haleta-t-il, ne me dis pas que tu veux parler de ça maintenant, comme ça ?!

— Bah si, pourquoi ? Drago m'a juste raconté qu'elle avait eu une réaction bizarre quand elle a su qu'elle serait livrée au Ministre.

Il recouvrit des siens les doigts actifs de la sorcière et laissa ses hanches remuer spontanément.

— Elle était…complètement terrorisée… Elle nous a…demandé de la tuer… à la place… Merde, c'est trop… ralentis un peu ou je…

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a appris ?

— Rien. A part qu'il y avait bien un micro dans la voiture… puisque Maugrey et Black…envoyés par le faux-Kingsley… sont apparus comme par hasard avant… qu'on puisse l'interroger. Ils l'ont tuée quand… ils ont vu qu'elle nous avait agrippé… mais ils m'ont dit plus tard qu'ils avaient… l'ordre de le faire de toute façon.

Tout en réfléchissant, la sorcière augmenta la vitesse des mouvements de sa main et il serra ses doigts plus fort entre les siens en grognant de contentement, se sentant bientôt venir.

— Il a clairement voulu la faire taire, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix aguicheuse.

— Clairement, gémit-il faiblement.

Tout à coup, Snape se cambra et gronda. Au même moment, Harry toqua à la portière de la voiture et Lila-Rose enfouit le visage de son équipier au creux de son cou pour le dissimuler au regard de son demi-frère. Elle posa une main à l'arrière du crâne de l'homme encore agité par quelques spasmes et étendit le bras pour abaisser la vitre derrière lui.

— QUOI, HARRY ? s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Eh bien, pendant la grande bataille, alors que tu étais bien planqué avec tes amis, il a été attaqué par Nagini, énonça-t-elle en articulant comme si elle s'adressait à un déficient mental. Le venin du serpent qui a contaminé sont organisme à causé certains désagréments dont une paralysie et des crises de convulsion de ce type.

— Me parle pas comme à un crétin !

— T'es bien en-dessous de ça, cracha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je te considérais comme un crétin, je parlerais plus vite et avec des mots moins simples.

Sa respiration revenue à la normale, Snape ricana bruyamment.

— Vu, Potter ? siffla-t-il avant d'écarter à contrecœur son visage du cou de son équipière. J'espère pour vous que vous avez une très, très bonne raison d'être venu nous interrompre… lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers son ancien élève qui recula d'un pas à la vue de son regard noir.

Puis le survivant se renfrogna.

— J'ai pensé que puisqu'il ne manque plus qu'un morceau de parchemin aux mangemorts, on pourrait peut-être parler de ce que le faux Kingsley veut que vous fassiez. Maintenant, si vous préférez continuer de vous faire tripoter comme un prépubère en pleine crise hormonale…

Le jeune sorcier réalisa instantanément qu'il était allé trop loin car il fit volteface sitôt sa phrase terminée et tandis que son aîné descendait déjà de voiture. Le premier se rua comme un dératé vers sa maison, suivi du second qui courut maladroitement après lui en s'époumonant entre insultes et jurons. Ils étaient en train de se lancer mutuellement des sortilèges au beau milieu du salon quand Lila-Rose y entra à son tour.

— Tu viens ? dit Ginny à celle-ci en passant son bras sous le sien. On va chercher un nouveau moyen de sauver le monde pendant que les hommes se la comparent, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'entraîner avec elle dans la cuisine sous les bruits de bris de verre et des sorts criés.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'épuisement magique des deux adversaires mit fin à leur affrontement et ils rejoignirent les jeunes femmes en continuant de s'injurier rageusement à voix basse. Ils tirèrent chacun la chaise se trouvant à côté de leur compagne respective et s'assirent ainsi face à face, bras croisés contre le torse et regard braqué sur l'autre.

— Servez-vous donc du thé, histoire de vous calmer, fit tranquillement Ginny en poussant la théière jusqu'entre les tasses posées devant eux.

Affichant un air de défi, ils s'incitèrent l'un l'autre à tenter d'être le premier à se servir. Puis se jetèrent d'un même élan sur le récipient dont ils manquèrent de renverser le contenu sur la table. Lila-Rose le leur prit alors des mains et se chargea de remplir leur tasse, obtenant en retour deux marmonnements à peine audible en guise de remerciement.

— Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamins, lâcha-t-elle, plus amusée que contrariée.

Elle posa ensuite une main sur la cuisse de son équipier qui soupira d'aise à ce contact.

— Bon, pendant que vous faisiez mumuse, on a un peu étudié les instructions du faux Kingsley, reprit-elle sérieusement.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait à étudier, fit Harry avec humeur. Il y a peut-être tout un tas de précisions de prononciation, d'intonation et de vitesse de déclamation mais ça reste un sort.

— Et ça ne vous dérange pas qu'un inconnu, qui se fait passer pour le Ministre, me demande de lancer un sort dont on ne connaît ni l'origine ni l'effet ? répliqua sèchement Snape.

— Ce qui dérange vraiment Harry, intervint Ginny en souriant, c'est qu'il l'a étudié pendant des heures sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Et qu'il se doute que sa demi-sœur, elle, y est arrivée en quelques minutes.

Piqué au vif, le survivant se mit à triturer les montures de ses lunettes sans prononcer un mot devant son ancien professeur à l'air visiblement ravi.

— Le texte n'est pas écrit en phonétique comme vous le pensiez, assura Lila-Rose. Ce langage-là existe bien, c'est un ancien dialecte vaudou. Regardez !

Elle étala le parchemin au milieu de la table et les autres sorciers se penchèrent dessus.

— « Mawu »,c'est le Dieu des dieux vaudou, dit-elle en posant le doigt sur un mot. Et là, « Gu », ajouta-t-elle en en pointant un autre, c'est celui de la guerre, de la forge et du feu.

— Tu peux traduire le texte ou pas ? demanda son équipier avec intérêt.

— Non, mon ancêtre, souffla-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule résigné. Je peux reconnaître le vaudou mais je sais pas le lire. Quand j'étais petite, mon père me lisait des histoires écrites dans cette langue mais il traduisait au fur et à mesure. Donc je connais surtout des noms.

— J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama rêveusement Ginny. Kingsley, marabout !

— En même temps, quand tu le regardes bien, tu te dis que c'est pas si étonnant…lança Harry.

Laissant le couple discuter de son côté, Snape se tourna davantage vers son équipière, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux qu'elle avait reposé sur sa cuisse.

— A quoi tu penses, mon achromique ?

— Il n'est pas censé y avoir de culte du Dieu suprême, c'est pas bon.

— Et l'autre chose qui te préoccupe, c'est… ?

— Tu vas trouver ça idiot…

— Plutôt un peu vexant d'être en rivalité avec lui question manque mais je te l'ai ramené.

— Oui ?

— Dans mon sac, sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture.

Se réjouissant par anticipation en imaginant déjà la future réaction de Potter, le sorcier regarda la jeune femme bondir de sa chaise et sortir de la cuisine à la hâte.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'inquiéta le survivant.

— Elle avait juste oublié d'amener quelque chose en s'installant chez vous, une chance que j'ai pensé à l'amener. Elle est partie le récupérer, là.

— Euh, c'est quoi exactement ? se soucia à son tour la rousse.

— Croyez-moi, vous le saurez bien assez tôt et puis, je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise.

Au retour de son équipière, il savoura pleinement l'interminable hurlement de Potter, s'étonnant de sa capacité à pouvoir monter aussi haut dans les aigus.

— Je savais pas que t'avais pris l'option cantatrice dans ta formation d'Auror, siffla Lila-Rose, en caressant alternativement les deux têtes du reptile pendu à son cou. C'est utile des fois ?

— TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE J'AI DEVELOPPE UNE PHOBIE DES SERPENTS A CAUSE DU STRESS POST-TRAUMATIQUE DE LA GRANDE BATAILLE !

— Mais Harry, il est trop mignon celui-là ! lança joyeusement Ginny. Et rare, aussi. C'est un serpent d'Alaska bicéphale et albinos, non ? ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à la demi-sœur de son compagnon qui acquiesça. On dit qu'ils choisissent leur maître et qu'après, ils n'y a plus que lui qui peut les caresser, c'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— Oui, normalement.

C'est à ce moment là que Snape se leva, marcha jusqu'à son équipière et donna quelques caresses à l'animal qui plia chaque fois les fronts sous ses doigts pour les faire mieux glisser sur ses écailles.

— La Mornille adooore Severus, fit Lila-Rose en souriant.

— Et sa chambre et ses vêtements, compléta le concerné dans un rictus faussement contrarié.

— NON ? SANS BLAGUE ! grinça Harry, qui à force de s'éloigner petit à petit, avait fini par se retrouver dos à un mur de la pièce.

L'ancien professeur soupira de satisfaction à la vue du survivant en train de se tortiller de peur et profita de l'instant avant de se rendre compte que le temps était venu pour lui de rentrer au QG. A regret, il sortit de la maison en claudiquant, Lila-Rose sur ses talons. Une fois sur le palier, il l'enlaça, appuyant son front contre le sien et levant les yeux vers les siens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'être officiellement avec moi quand tout ça sera fini ? lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite.

— Je dirais oui, répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion, le faisant souffler de soulagement. Mais en attendant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais, toi, de m'accompagner rendre visite à Amo Bolt ?

— Tu peux répéter ça ? Je n'ai pas du bien entendre…

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** NOOOOON ! Vilaine, je suis persuadée que tu prends un pied d'enfer quand tu nous laisse en plan comme ça à nous imaginer en train de pester devant notre écran. Je parie dix gallions que tu fais partie de la secte des faiseurs de Cliffs tout azimut... Mais bon, comme cette fic est géniale, tu es toute pardonnée (bah, je sais, mon grand cœur me perdra...^^)

Ceci dit, c'était un très bon chapitre, et j'avoue qu'il était très drôle aussi. La guéguerre entre Sev et Harry était juste hilarante, j'ai beaucoup aimé. La relation naissante entre Liro et Severus est de plus en plus présente et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire non plus. Et je ne parle même pas de cet insoutenable suspens qui ne fait que croître de chapitre en chapitre ^^

Pour conclure, voilà une preuve de plus (comme si c'était nécessaire ^^) du talent et de l'imagination dont tu uses pour nous divertir d'une bien agréable façon ^^

**Note de DaPlok** : Alors, comment te dire Sevy… ça se pourrait bien xD. Oui, il fallait bien un peu d'humour pour compenser la tournure sombre. Pour ce qui est du suspens, ça devrait être supportable puisque je publie assez rapidement ^^

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, sans moi. (Ça c'est sûr ^^)

- Pas tout à fait sans toi…(Heu... c'est pas un peu pervers, ça ? XD)

- Au même moment, Harry toqua à la portière de la voiture et Lila-Rose enfouit le visage de son équipier au creux de son cou pour le dissimuler au regard de son demi-frère.(Faut toujours qu'il arrive comme une moumoute dans le potage celui-là )

- Eh bien, pendant la grande bataille, alors que tu étais bien planqué avec tes amis, il a été attaqué par Nagini, énonça-t-elle en articulant comme si elle s'adressait à un déficient mental. Le venin du serpent qui a contaminé sont organisme à causé certains désagréments dont une paralysie et des crises de convulsion de ce type. (Elle a bon dos Nagini XD)

- J'ai pensé que puisqu'il ne manque plus qu'un morceau de parchemin aux mangemorts, on pourrait peut-être parler de ce que le faux Kingsley veut que vous fassiez. Maintenant, si vous préférez continuer de vous faire tripoter comme un prépubère en pleine crise hormonale… (Bon, tout compte fait, il est pas si retardé que ça, le binoclard... ^^)

- On va chercher un nouveau moyen de sauver le monde pendant que les hommes se la comparent, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'entraîner avec elle dans la cuisine sous les bruits de bris de verre et des sorts criés. (Sorciers ou moldus, les mecs sont tous pareils ^^)

- Servez-vous donc du thé, histoire de vous calmer, (Je pense que dans leur état, une double dose de Prozac ne serait pas de trop ^^) fit tranquillement Ginny en poussant la théière jusqu'entre les tasses posées devant eux.

- Ce qui dérange vraiment Harry, intervint Ginny en souriant, c'est qu'il l'a étudié pendant des heures sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Et qu'il se doute que sa demi-sœur, elle, y est arrivée en quelques minutes. (Ouch... c'est mesquin, ça ^^)

- Piqué au vif, le survivant se mit à triturer les montures de ses lunettes sans prononcer un mot devant son ancien professeur à l'air visiblement ravi. (Tu m'étonnes ^^)

- J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama rêveusement Ginny. Kingsley, marabout ! (Bout de ficelle XD *Désolée désolée …pas pu résister*)

- Croyez-moi, vous le saurez bien assez tôt et puis, je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. (Dix contre un que c'est son familier ^^)

- Au retour de son équipière, il savoura pleinement l'interminable hurlement de Potter, s'étonnant de sa capacité à pouvoir monter aussi haut dans les aigus. (XD)

- TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE J'AI DEVELOPPE UNE PHOBIE DES SERPENTS A CAUSE DU STRESS POST-TRAUMATIQUE DE LA GRANDE BATAILLE ! (Pôv chou XD)


	11. Chapter 11

**RAR** : Zeugma, voilà la réponse à ta question ^^

* * *

**11. **

Etendu sur son lit après un repas frugal en compagnie de ses collègues de l'unité, Snape repensa à Amo Bolt. Il avait tenté de dissuader Lila-Rose de lui rendre visite mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, allant jusqu'à le menacer de partir le voir sans lui. Ce à quoi il n'avait pas pu se résoudre. Aussi le rendez-vous avait-il été pris pour le samedi suivant. Non sans qu'il l'ait forcé à faire le serment inviolable de ne pas y aller en cachette d'ici là.

De la même façon que Dumbledore était la référence de la magie blanche et Voldemort de la noire, Bolt était celle du vaudou. Et ce dernier avait en commun avec les deux autres les pires de leurs défauts respectifs en plus de leurs aptitudes magiques. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils avaient secrètement joint leurs forces pour l'écarter du monde sorcier, utilisant leur homme de main préféré pour se faire. Un épisode dont le seul souvenir causait encore des sueurs froides à Snape. Il mit mentalement de côté les détails et se remémora sa rencontre avec Bolt.

_[Flashback._

— _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait assez doué pour arriver jusqu'à moi sans être ni Albus ni Tom. _

_Snape frissonna imperceptiblement, à la fois intimidé par la voix caverneuse et flatté par le compliment. Il en aurait presque oublié l'impressionnante quantité de sang qui jaillissait de ses blessures et ruisselait le long de son corps meurtri par les sorts qu'il avait reçu en chemin._

— _Tu sais, Severus. Il est dommage que tes capacités aient été aussi sous-estimées par mes respectables rivaux. Quoique tu en penses, tu disposes du potentiel nécessaire à l'accomplissement de très grandes choses. Pourquoi te bornes-tu à rester leur esclave quand tu pourrais devenir leur maître? _

_L'homme, qui lui tournait le dos jusque là, se décida enfin à se retourner vers Snape. Celui-ci put ainsi voir à quoi ressemblait Amo Bolt. Sa peau était du même noir que ses yeux, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa barbe, dont il caressait la largeur plutôt que la longueur. Il paraissait aussi âgé que Dumbledore et ses traits étaient aussi déformés que ceux de Voldemort. Quelque chose émanait de lui qui mettait mal à l'aise le sorcier. Lequel se croyait pourtant accoutumé jusqu'aux plus désagréables sensations causées par la présence d'excentriques gavés de pouvoir._

— _J'ai fait les pires choix en voulant gagner en puissance, répondit-il à la question posée plus tôt. _

_Bolt éclata d'un rire strident et l'instant suivant, Snape se retrouva pendu par les pieds au-dessus du sol, retenu dans le vide grâce à ce qu'il supposa être une corde invisible. Il essaya de lancer un sort mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il tenta donc un informulé qui n'eut aucun effet. S'avançant vers lui, l'homme agita la main vers le haut, faisant s'élever son corps jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Il lui agrippa alors violemment les cheveux et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. _

— _Je savais qu'ils t'enverraient. Je savais que tu réussirais à déjouer mes sorts de protection ou en tout cas à les encaisser. Je savais que tu utiliserais la formule de confusion mentale créée par tes maîtres spécialement pour moi. Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas te tuer sans condamner une vie qui m'est chère. Tu dois vivre, Severus._

_Flashback.]_

Quelques jours plus tard, Snape rejoignait Lila-Rose chez Potter. Après un baiser que le sorcier prit un malin plaisir à faire durer d'un informulé scellant temporairement leurs langues l'une à l'autre, ils partirent ensemble à Sainte-Mangouste où les problèmes commencèrent. En effet, la chambre de Bolt se situait dans une aile sécurisée, celle des patients potentiellement dangereux. Non seulement il leur fallait y accéder, mais ils devraient aussi éviter de se faire remarquer par leurs connaissances mangemorts hospitalisées dans la même zone. Ils auraient pu simplement réclamer une autorisation de visite au service concerné sauf que même si elle l'avait acceptée, l'administration aurait fait remonter la demande au Ministre. Le sort de désillusion et les techniques d'espion de l'aîné du duo remédièrent efficacement aux difficultés.

Une fois dans la bonne chambre, Lila-Rose leva le sort qui la dissimulait et le visage du patient debout au milieu de la pièce s'illumina à sa vue. Inquiet par cette réaction, Snape chercha à agripper le poignet de son équipière sauf que sa main n'attrapa que du vide, la jeune femme se précipitant déjà droit devant. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'elle se jeta dans les bras du sorcier. Lequel les referma faiblement autour d'elle, appuyant son menton contre le sommet de son crâne et prononçant des paroles inaudibles pour lui.

— J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, grand-père, lâcha-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour tirer de sa poche le parchemin en vaudou qu'elle lui tendit. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que c'est.

Nageant en pleine confusion, son équipier resta en retrait, silencieux mais néanmoins en alerte.

— Dis-moi, jeune fille, fit Bolt en fronçant les sourcils, comment se fait-il que tu prennes autant de risques pour venir me demander ça à moi quand ton père pourrait très bien le faire ?

— Papa… c'est plus papa, lui annonça-t-elle gravement. Quelqu'un a pris son apparence ou peut-être qu'il le possède, j'en sais rien. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est pas lui.

D'un geste lent, le vieux sorcier caressa pensivement le milieu de sa barbe, de gauche à droite.

— Bon, voyons voir ça…marmonna-t-il en parcourant le parchemin de ses yeux fatigués. Par Mawu ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec ce sort entre les mains ?

— Le faux Kingsley l'a donné à mon… compagnon.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du concerné.

— Il a aussi dit qu'il était celui qui devait le lancer, rapport à une prophétie, un truc dans le genre.

— Et ce « compagnon » ne s'appellerait pas Severus Snape, des fois ?

Une lueur mi-admirative mi-surprise brilla dans le regard de la jeune femme qui acquiesça innocemment tandis que son équipier retenait son souffle.

— Albus et Tom sont morts, et je suis coincé ici. Ne reste donc que lui qui soit capable de lancer un tel sort. Il est le sorcier le plus puissant après nous, même s'il ne se fait pas à cette idée.

— Attends mais… tu le connais ?

A cet instant, Snape regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir fait part de ce petit détail à son équipière.

— On s'est déjà rencontré, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Ne pouvant plus rester caché plus longtemps maintenant qu'il était ainsi interpellé, il se dévoila.

— En effet.

— Euh… vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Les deux sorciers s'entre-regardèrent intensément, comme à l'affût de la réponse de l'autre.

— L'effet de ce sort dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer, finit par dire Bolt en reportant son attention sur sa petite-fille. Il transforme le sorcier qui le lance en une sorte de réceptacle magique intermédiaire. Mais il faut pour ça qu'il soit prononcé en même temps qu'un autre qui, lui, nécessite d'être lancé par un collectif de sorciers. Les deux n'existent qu'en un seul exemplaire et ont été découpés en morceaux, séparés les uns des autres, par Albus et Tom en personne. Après m'avoir fait neutraliser donc tu ne pouvais pas être au courant, précisa-t-il en s'adressant à Snape. Je ne sais pas comment le premier sort a été rassemblé mais sans que le second le soit aussi, il ne peut de toute façon pas fonctionner.

Lila-Rose recula de quelques pas, sa main cherchant à tâtons celle de son équipier qui s'en saisit et la serra entre ses doigts. Ils avaient fait le même rapprochement.

— Pourquoi « intermédiaire » ?demandèrent-ils en chœur.

— Parce que le corps d'un homme ne peut pas absorber la quantité de magie transférée par le sort. Il faut qu'il passe par un autre pour s'adapter à l'organisme humain afin de pouvoir ensuite être assimilé par le sorcier qui veut la récupérer sans y laisser sa vie.

Snape s'efforça de ne pas broncher tandis que son équipière lui broyait la main.

— Vous pouvez me croire sur parole, c'est moi l'inventeur de cette double formule ! s'exclama fièrement Bolt dans un éclat de rire d'autosatisfaction.

— Je vais t'étrangler, souffla Lila-Rose qui aurait mis sa menace à exécution si elle n'avait pas été tirée en arrière par Snape au moment où elle s'était élancée vers l'avant. Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, je te dis ! protesta-t-elle en se débattant entre ses bras jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Bolt soupira.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ?

— Rien, assura-t-il sans ciller avant que les traits de son visage n'affichent une expression neutre puis tout à coup joviale. Oh, Severus ! s'enthousiasma-t-il comme s'il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Je suis si content de te voir après tout ce temps ! Et tu m'as ramené ma petite-fille, en plus !

Craignant qu'il ne finisse par les faire repérer, Snape se désillusionna ainsi que Lila-Rose et ils quittèrent la chambre. Lorsque la jeune femme tira sur son bras à quelques mètres de la sortie de l'hôpital, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis la laissa l'entraîner dans une autre direction, qui s'avéra rapidement être celle des toilettes. Il y entra à sa suite et, tout en la regardant s'assurer que chaque cabine était bien vide, jeta un sort de verrouillage et de silence pour leur garantir un peu d'intimité. Elle ouvrit un robinet, plongea ses mains sous le jet d'eau pour les en remplir et se les passa sur le visage. Une fois. Deux. Trois. Quand elle s'apprêta à le faire une quatrième, il se plaça derrière elle, entoura sa taille de ses bras et arrêta l'eau d'un informulé.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche en s'adressant à son reflet dans le miroir auquel ils faisaient face.

— J'imagine que ce n'est pas le moment de te dire : « maintenant, tu vois ce que ça fait », répondit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie absolument pas convaincant.

Elle se retourna lentement et il comprit à son seul regard ce dont elle lui exprima silencieusement avoir besoin en cet instant. Il écrasa violemment sa bouche sur la sienne et sa langue exigeante força la barrière de ses lèvres dans la foulée. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou en approfondissant leur baiser brutal pendant qu'il la soulevait pour la déposer sur le rebord du lavabo. Leurs vêtements rapidement retirés entre caresses et morsures, ils s'empressèrent de s'unir, poussés par une impression d'urgence commune.

— C'est tellement bon d'être en toi, gémit Snape lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle, que je pourrais presque jouir tout de suite.

— Pareil de te sentir en moi, hoqueta-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

Il agrippa ses fesses aussi férocement qu'elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et ils se mirent à bouger ensemble : lui, donnant des coups de reins et elle, ondulant du bassin. La vigueur de leurs mouvements augmenta en même temps que leur cadence. Lorsqu'elle finit par venir en criant son nom, lui plantant les ongles dans la peau alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui, il la suivit et se déversa en elle dans un râle rauque. Après qu'il se soit retiré d'elle, essoufflés, ils glissèrent le nez dans le cou de l'autre, le temps de retrouver une respiration normale.

— Après ça, tu peux être sûre que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour ne pas mourir, assura Snape.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Quel fin de chapitre ! J'en suis tout secouée... ^^

Bon, plus sérieusement, les choses commencent à se préciser. Je n'aime pas trop ce qu'il risque d'arriver à Severus s'il utilise le fameux sort... quoi qu'il soit ou qu'il fasse, ses effets doivent être dévastateurs...

Bon, bon, bon, cette histoire est décidément de plus en plus prenante et j'adore la tournure qu'elle prend. J'aime bien cette façon que tu as de nous balader de découverte en découverte sans oublier de passer par la case 'humour' ^^

Bon boulot !

**Note de DaPlok** : Oui, mais au moins, l'intrigue progresse mine de rien héhé ^^ Et, j'apprécie aussi de vous balader et de donner alternativement dans le suspens et l'humour xD

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

**- **Non sans qu'il l'ait forcé à faire le serment inviolable de ne pas y aller en cachette d'ici là. (Sev, Sev, Sev... t'as pas l'impression que t'en fais un peu trop là ? Tssss XD)

- De la même façon que Dumbledore était la référence de la magie blanche et Voldemort de la noire, Bolt était celle du vaudou. Et ce dernier avait en commun avec les deux autres les pires de leurs défauts respectifs en plus de leurs aptitudes magiques.(Oh purée, ça promet XD)

_- _Le sort de désillusion et les techniques d'espion de l'aîné du duo remédièrent efficacement aux difficultés.(Héhé... y a pas plus fortiche que Sev ^^)

- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, grand-père, lâcha-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour tirer de sa poche le parchemin en vaudou qu'elle lui tendit. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que c'est.(Ben merde alors, j'avais pas vu venir le coup du 'grand-père' ...^^)

- Nageant en pleine confusion (...vraisemblablement, Sev non plus ^^), son équipier resta en retrait, silencieux mais néanmoins en alerte.

- C'est tellement bon d'être en toi, gémit Snape lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle, que je pourrais presque jouir tout de suite. (Et oh... contrôle-toi, hein ! Qu'on profite un peu du lemon nous aussi ! )

- Après ça, tu peux être sûre que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour ne pas mourir, assura Snape. (Ouais, ben t'as plutôt intérêt ^^)


	12. Chapter 12

**12. **

— Tu savais pas qu'Amo Bolt s'appelait en fait Amosa Shacklebolt? s'exclama Drago entre deux bouchées de tarte au potiron.

— J'en déduis que tu savais que c'était le grand-père de Liro, répliqua Snape avec irritabilité.

— Bah un peu, ouais. Et sinon, ça t'a fait quoi de… tu vois ?

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné des deux sorciers se resservit un verre de whisky qu'il but d'une traite avant de poser une certaine question plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, car il se doutait de la réponse.

— Juste pour information, ça lui arrive, parfois, de ne pas tout te raconter ?

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir puis hocha négativement la tête en ricanant.

— On s'est toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles, dit-il après être redevenu sérieux. Elle m'a aidé à organiser la fuite de ma mère quand mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban, elle m'a aidé à me sevrer de l'essence de mandragore, elle m'a aidé à accepter mon homosexualité… Et moi, je lui ai apporté mon aide chaque fois que j'ai pu. Donc on a pris l'habitude de se raconter pas mal de choses, mais tu t'y feras. De toute façon, t'auras pas le choix.

Snape opina d'un air songeur. Quitte à devoir composer avec le meilleur ami de sa compagne, il s'estimait sincèrement heureux qu'il s'agisse de son filleul (porté sur les hommes de surcroît) et pas d'un Potter, d'un Weasley ou pire, du fantôme de Black.

— Je n'ai pas osé lui en parler mais… reprit-il en changeant de sujet, et si…son père était mort ?

— Pas possible, affirma Drago avec assurance. J'ai croisé sa mère pas plus tard qu'hier.

— Je ne vois pas bien le rapport…

— T'as pas lu ça dans tes bouquins sur les Vélanes ? Elles ne survivent pas à la mort de leur « compagnon véritable » et on sait qui l'est parce qu'elles finissent toujours par se marier avec. Donc non, Potter Sr ne l'était pas et oui, Shacklebolt l'est. D'ailleurs, comme je suis pratiquement sûr que t'es celui de Liro, j'aimerais autant que t'évites de mourir, histoire que je ne perde pas mon parrain et ma meilleur amie à la fois…

Plongé dans des pensées suscitées par les propos du blond, Snape recula brusquement sa chaise en arrière dans un réflexe d'éloignement quand il se fit indécemment aguicher par une jeune femme dont il écarta les mains baladeuses en s'écriant sans réfléchir qu'il allait bientôt se marier.

— C'est une demande officielle ? demanda la demoiselle en éclatant d'un rire familier.

— Tu es stupide, se renfrogna-t-il dans un grognement vexé. Et assieds toi avec nous, tous les hommes te regardent ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter après avoir balayé la taverne du regard.

— Comment t'as fait pour prendre cette apparence ? interrogea Drago avec intérêt. Je pensais que tu pouvais prendre que celle de Kate sans rien et que ta nature rendait le polynectar instable.

— Oui et oui, confirma Lila-Rose en utilisant la fourchette de son équipier pour manger dans l'assiette de son ami. Mais comme Harry avait de la potion en réserve, je lui en ai piqué. Même si l'effet va pas durer très longtemps, ça me permet au moins de sortir un peu.

— Et on peut savoir ce que tu entends exactement par là ? siffla Snape entre les dents.

— Je ne suis pas venue ici pour passer du bon temps avec un inconnu, si c'est le sens de ta question. Drago m'avait prévenue que vous y seriez, en fait.

Jusque là sur la défensive, le sorcier se détendit considérablement, esquissant même un sourire.

— J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça gravement son filleul à son équipière. Les gars côté mangemort pensent avoir repéré le dernier morceau de parchemin…

— … et comme Severus ne peut pas refuser de faire ce que le faux Kingsley attend sans être découvert… ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir morose.

Snape secoua la tête et frappa du poing sur la table dans le but de revigorer les jeunes gens las.

— Ce serait gentil de votre part de ne pas m'enterrer tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il en les foudroyant du regard l'un après l'autre.

Il pensa avoir obtenu l'effet escompté quand il les vit ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. Cependant, il s'aperçut bientôt qu'ils fixaient en fait quelque chose derrière lui et se retourna pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Après quoi il hoqueta de stupeur et d'appréhension. Tout à coup, Lila-Rose entra dans son champ de vision, courant dans la direction de Kingsley en s'écriant « papa ». Il bondit de sa chaise en même temps que son filleul et s'élança avec lui à la suite de la jeune femme qui sortait déjà de la taverne. Dehors, ils pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes à sa recherche.

— Là-bas, elle est avec lui dans sa voiture ! lança soudain Drago.

Ils se ruèrent jusqu'au véhicule à l'arrière duquel ils montèrent, baguette en main.

— Baissez ça, souffla distraitement la sorcière, assise côté conducteur, et sans quitter des yeux l'homme assis à la place du passager. Papa, pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que t'avais un jumeau ?

— Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait un jour ma place, fit Kingsley dans une grimace écœurée. Ma chérie, messieurs, dit-il en remuant sur son siège pour pouvoir regarder les trois alternativement en parlant, mon frère a toujours nourri l'ambition folle de prendre la succession de notre père, vous devez l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout du projet qu'il a en tête. Je commence à manquer d'énergie, s'agaça-t-il alors qu'il se mettait à progressivement perdre en opacité, je suis trop faible pour maintenir cette projection beaucoup plus longtemps…

— Comment ça « trop faible » ? s'inquiéta Lila-Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Et où t'es d'abord ? Papa, dis nous comment te sauver ! PAPA ! s'impatienta-t-elle devant son absence de réponse.

— Ta mère s'occupe déjà de me retrouver, assura-t-il d'un ton calme mais ferme. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, vous devez vous charger de lui. La solu… dans la filia… de… us…

Une fois l'image de son père disparue, la jeune femme sécha ses larmes naissantes du revers de la main dans un reniflement et les deux sorciers sortirent de voiture. Drago transplana suite à l'appel de ses collègues mangemorts et Snape remonta dans le véhicule, côté passager cette fois.

— J'en ai assez de tout ça…geignit Lila-Rose lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler.

— Je sais, mon achromique, je sais, soupira-t-il en caressant ses cheveux redevenus blancs qu'il embrassa par intermittence entre les mots.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'elle ne s'écarte doucement de lui et saisisse son poignet entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes pour le porter contre sa bouche.

— Hé ! protesta-t-il en tordant l'avant-bras juste avant que sa langue n'entre en contact avec sa peau. Soit tu avales ta potion avant, soit tu oublies.

Après s'être exécutée en pestant à voix basse, elle reprit où elle s'était arrêtée. Constatant qu'elle se ragaillardissait un peu plus à chaque coup de langue, il s'autorisa à en profiter sans scrupules et un long gémissement gronda dans sa gorge de l'entendre pour la première fois gémir elle-même. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa ensuite la marque de ténèbres devenue à peine visible.

— Mon père a raison, il faut qu'on se concentre sur son frère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà avant de disparaître ?

— A mon avis, il a parlé de solution et de filiation. Non, de solution dans la filiation.

— Je pense aussi. Et « de us », tu crois que c'était « de Severus » ?

— Peut-être, mon ancêtre. Mais pourquoi ? T'as pas une idée ?

— Aucune. Et comme mon père a détruit beaucoup des documents généalogiques de ma famille, je vais avoir du mal à trouver des informations. Je ferai quand même des recherches en rentrant.

— Tu devrais y aller. Si Drago a été appelé, c'est que les gars doivent se rapprocher. Alors on risque de bientôt manquer de temps. Je vais prévenir Harry et lui demander de se renseigner discrètement sur mon oncle. Et moi, je…

— Tu quoi ?

— Je dois passer voir Talen…

Ayant presque oublié qu'elle restait condamnée, ce brusque rappel à la réalité arracha un grognement rageur au sorcier.

— Grâce à la potion de Granger, j'ai gagné quelques mois, tu sais ?

— Dès que tout ça sera terminé, je trouverai un moyen de te soigner.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne transplane directement impasse du Tisseur. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa maison d'enfance, il retourna méthodiquement les lieux. Il fouilla chaque tiroir, chaque placard du salon et des chambres, y éventra le sofa et les matelas, vida tous les cartons entreposés au grenier et dans la cave. Sans rien trouver d'autres que de la paperasserie inutile et quelques photos jaunies. Excédé, il donna un coup de poing contre un mur, faisant se décrocher le très poussiéreux hibou empaillé qui y était fixé. Il toussa en dispersant de la main la nuée de particules qui s'était élevé de l'animal à ce contact avec le sol. Baissant les yeux sur celui-ci, il remarqua une boursouflure sur son abdomen qu'il entailla d'un sort afin de pouvoir plonger la main dans le ventre de l'oiseau. D'entre les morceaux de paille, il tira un objet de forme cylindrique s'avérant être un parchemin qu'il déroula nerveusement. En reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère, il sentit son estomac se nouer.

_Mon chéri, si tu te retrouves avec cette lettre entre les mains, c'est que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'informer de son contenu moi-même. Je l'ai écrite pour que la vérité me survive et que tu puisses ainsi finir par l'apprendre un jour. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Tobias Snape a beau être un homme mauvais et cruel, ton véritable père était plus redoutable encore. C'est pourquoi je l'ai fui quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi. Je prie pour que Mawu te garde de devenir comme ce mage vaudou sans scrupules. Je suis soulagée de voir que malgré les années qui passent, tu ne lui ressembles toujours pas. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'il t'ait transmis sa soif de puissance et qu'un jour, elle ne te conduise à emprunter les mêmes voies que lui. J'espère que, toi, tu éviteras de tomber dans le piège tendu par l'attrait du pouvoir. Si ça n'a pas été le cas, hâte-toi de revenir sur le droit chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il n'apprenne pas ton existence alors s'il te plaît, ne recherche jamais ton père, il apporterait tellement de malheur et de désolation dans ta vie que tu en viendrais à regretter Tobias. Sois sur qu'où que je sois et quelles que soient les erreurs que tu as pu commettre, je suis fière de toi, mon fils. Ta mère qui t'aime. _

Le sol sembla se dérober sous les pieds de Snape qui se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux. Après de longues minutes, il se releva péniblement, fourra le parchemin dans une de ses poches et sortit de la maison pour pouvoir transplaner. Il tambourina désespérément à la porte de Potter qui finit par s'ouvrir sur une Ginny aux cheveux défaits et en robe de chambre.

— Monsieur Snape, vous avez vu l'heure ? marmonna-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

— Il faut que je parle à Lila-Rose.

— Mais, elle dort…

Saisissant tout à coup l'absurdité de la situation, le sorcier se ravisa et opta pour l'option : aller se saouler dans le premier bar qu'il trouverait sur son chemin. Il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face quand la main de son ancienne élève se posa sur son épaule.

— Et si vous montiez dormir avec elle, plutôt ? proposa-t-elle doucement, comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il envisageait de faire et qu'elle voulait l'en empêcher. Premier étage, deuxième porte à gauche, indiqua-t-elle dans un sourire en faisant un pas de côté pour s'écarter de son passage.

— Merci…

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Rah la la... plus on avance dans cette histoire et plus les choses se compliquent et s'enveniment! Mais j'adore ça ! Ce chapitre regorge de révélations, j'en reviens pas... Kingsley à un jumeaux maléfique, Severus apprend qu'il est le fils d'un père démoniaque... et je confirme, tu es un auteur possédé par l'inspiration ! Bref, ce chapitre est probablement le plus surprenant depuis le début.

Bon, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à ronger mon frein en attendant (impatiemment) la suite... et comme à chaque fois, c'était en vrai plaisir, bon travail ! ^^

**Note de DaPlok :** On va de révélation en révélation :D Cela dit, il faut bien admettre que le jumeau maléfique, ça marche à tous les coups ^^ Pareil pour le père démoniaque ! Brrr, c'est pas faux Sevy, tu penses qu'il me faut un exorcisme ? Sinon, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, le prochain sera celui du dénouement. Enfin, presque ^^

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

**- **Quitte à devoir composer avec le meilleur ami de sa compagne, il s'estimait sincèrement heureux qu'il s'agisse de son filleul (porté sur les hommes de surcroît) (Si ça c'est pas de la chance... XD)et pas d'un Potter, d'un Weasley ou pire, du fantôme de Black.

- Donc non, Potter Sr ne l'était pas et oui, Shacklebolt l'est. D'ailleurs, comme je suis pratiquement sûr que t'es celui de Liro, j'aimerais autant que t'évites de mourir, histoire que je ne perde pas mon parrain et ma meilleur amie à la fois… (En effet... ce serait... mortel XD)

- Ce serait gentil de votre part de ne pas m'enterrer tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il en les foudroyant du regard l'un après l'autre. (XD)

- Il pensa avoir obtenu l'effet escompté quand il les vit ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. Cependant, il s'aperçut bientôt qu'ils fixaient en fait quelque chose derrière lui (Je crois que t'as loupé ton coup mon petit Sev XD)et se retourna pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

- Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait un jour ma place, fit Kingsley dans une grimace écœurée. (Ben merde alors... j'avais pas vu venir ce coup-là ^^)

- Grâce à la potion de Granger, j'ai gagné quelques mois, tu sais ? (Ça lui fait une belle jambe à notre pauvre Severus... )

- _Tobias Snape a beau être un homme mauvais et cruel, ton véritable père était plus redoutable encore.(Celui-là non plus j'l'avais pas vu venir … ^^)_

_- Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'il t'ait transmis sa soif de puissance et qu'un jour, elle ne te conduise à emprunter les mêmes voies que lui. J'espère que, toi, tu éviteras de tomber dans le piège tendu par l'attrait du pouvoir.(Loupé... ce train là est déjà passé j'pense... ^^)_


	13. Chapter 13

**RAR : **Eileen1976, merci pour ta review, déjà. Eh oui, pas facile pour les puristes de lire autre chose que du SSxHG... Après, j'ai créé ce personnage volontairement "un peu étrange" comme tu dis, pour donner un souffle différent à ce que j'écris :)

* * *

**13.**

Réveillé avant elle, Snape regarda Lila-Rose se mettre à remuer légèrement sous leurs draps et l'attira un peu rudement entre ses bras. Il soupira d'aise ensuite quand elle cala sa tête sur son torse nu sans ouvrir les yeux, ses lèvres murmurant un« bonjour, chéri » ensommeillé qui le fit silencieusement la serrer davantage contre lui. Puis, ondulant le long de ses jambes, La Mornille remonta son corps pour venir s'enrouler vers son épaule, près du visage de sa propriétaire. Ils restèrent tous les trois ainsi immobiles un long moment.

— On a tant parlé de moi et des renseignements de Potter cette nuit que tu t'en es bien sortie, finit-il par dire d'un ton sévère. Mais tu n'espérais quand même pas réussir à y échapper, si ?

— Il a dit que mon traitement interagissait bien avec la potion de Granger et confirmé le ralentissement de l'aggravation de mon état.

Il dressa un sourcil dubitatif lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

— Je ne crois que ce que je vois…répondit-il à sa question muette.

— Ce serait pas plutôt un prétexte pour que j'enlève le haut ?

Son absence de réponse sonnant comme un aveu, c'est en riant qu'elle se redressa en position assise pour retirer son tee-shirt, qu'elle fit très lentement passer par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant progressivement son ventre puis ses seins à la vue de l'homme. Oubliant le serpent qui reposait sur lui, il se pressa contre elle pour l'embrasser, bloquant l'animal entre leurs bustes dans la manœuvre. Un premier cri retentit dans leur dos, suivi d'un second, lorsque les têtes de La Mornille, en train de se dégager des corps qui l'avait pris en étau, atteignirent la nuque de Snape.

— ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIT A TOQUER AVANT D'ENTRER ?! s'écria Lila-Rose avec hargne en projetant un oreiller en direction de la porte.

— HARRY, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS ENTRER DANS CETTE CHAMBRE ! renchérit la voix criarde de Ginny, s'élevant d'en bas, probablement de la cuisine.

Snape jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir son ancien élève refermer la porte en grommelant. Sentant les doigts de sa compagne tapoter sur son avant-bras, il la fixa ensuite pour l'inciter à exprimer sa pensée tandis qu'ils se rallongeaient.

— L'aptitude à pratiquer le vaudou se transmet du père au fils, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Donc tu devrais pouvoir attaquer mon oncle en retournant sa magie contre lui. Mais la mise en garde de ta mère m'inquiète, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver au contact de tout ce pouvoir.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

— Je suis déjà tombé dans le piège craint par ma mère : à l'adolescence, quand je me suis tourné vers la magie noire et que j'ai fini par devenir un mangemort. La puissance ne m'attire plus, j'ai trop vu les dégâts que sa quête occasionnait.

Elle lui caressa pensivement le cou, sa main s'attardant parfois sur le serpent qui s'y était enroulé.

— Dès qu'on touche au vaudou, on y devient presque instantanément accro. Il suffit de regarder mon grand-père pour le voir, son visage est rongé par l'utilisation de ses forces obscures et je te parle même pas de son esprit. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a perdu la tête à cause d'un sort de confusion mentale lancé par un salaud…

Le salaud en question s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de sa culpabilité, estimant qu'elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

— … d'ailleurs, si je l'attrape un jour celui-là, je donne pas cher de sa peau… mais pour en revenir à mon grand-père, j'ai vu comment le vaudou l'a progressivement transformé. Et mon père, aussi.

— Kingsley s'y est adonné ?

— Oui, à cause d'une mission d'infiltration dans le milieu, quand il était Auror. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à décrocher après ça. Il a même été suspendu de ses fonctions pendant un moment.

— Comment il a fait pour arrêter ?

— Il est marié à une Vélane, et il se trouve qu'elles peuvent extirper le mal de leur compagnon.

— Quelle chance, ma compagne est justement de cette nature !

— En partie seulement, mon ancêtre, en partie….

— Ce sera suffisant, je suis plus résistant que tu as l'air de le croire.

Il roula au-dessus d'elle, se soutenant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. De son côté et gardant une partie de son corps autour du cou de l'homme, La Mornille profita de ce rapprochement pour aller enrouler l'autre autour de celui de la jeune femme.

— On dirait que ton familier essaie de nous faire comprendre quelque chose, mon achromique.

— Je me demande bien quoi…

Comme s'il avait compris ce qui venait d'être dit et qu'il voulait expliciter son intention, l'animal resserra sa prise, les faisant cogner leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent donc sans se faire prier davantage. Et seraient sans doute allés plus loin si des coups de becs contre la fenêtre n'avaient pas détourné leur attention. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé quand le serpent émit une série de sifflements contrariés en s'éloignant sur le matelas.

— C'est le hibou de Drago, fit Lila-Rose qui alla lui ouvrir pour récupérer son message. Il dit que… les mangemorts ont fini d'assembler le parchemin et que… mon oncle veut te voir.

_— _Ça devait bien finir par arriver, rappela-t-il, philosophe.

Elle fit la moue alors qu'il se rhabillait après lui avoir jeté son tee-shirt au visage en lui intimant l'ordre de l'enfiler en vitesse au cas où son demi-frère la gratifierait d'une nouvelle visite surprise.

— On n'a même pas de plan… se lamenta-t-elle.

— Qui a dit ça ? lança-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils. J'ai un plan, mademoiselle Shaklebolt.

— Et pourrais-je savoir lequel, monsieur Snape ?

Il le lui résuma rapidement, lui expliquant ce qu'il attendait d'elle et de Potter. Puis il se rendit au QG où il fût accueilli par un Drago fébrile à qui il transmit par pensée ce qu'il aurait à faire de son côté. Celui-ci ne discuta pas et se contenta de lui adresser un hochement de tête positif en signe discret d'accord alors qu'il l'escortait d'un pas vif jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

— Monsieur, mon parrain est arrivé, lança-t-il, sa main restant sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et qu'il referma derrière son aîné après que ce denier soit entré.

Snape jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir son filleul le laisser seul avec le Ministre. Puis s'avança lentement vers l'homme déjà attablé, tira une chaise et s'installa en face de lui.

— Il est temps d'accomplir la prophétie, Severus, annonça le sorcier de but en blanc. Les Aurors chargés de les espionner m'informeront bientôt de l'heure et du lieu choisis par les mangemorts pour lancer leur sort. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que c'est prévu pour aujourd'hui.

N'étant pas censé détenir cette information, le concerné se montra surpris à cette annonce.

— Je me rendrai sur place avec vous afin de m'assurer que les Aurors présents garantissent votre sécurité comme il se doit.

Le sorcier retint un rictus satisfait : il avait supposé que l'imposteur l'accompagnerait et se réjouit intérieurement de ne pas s'être trompé, son plan nécessitant la présence de celui-ci.

— Et tout ce que j'aurais à faire, c'est lire le parchemin que vous m'avez donné ? demanda-t-il confirmation pour entretenir la discussion.

— C'est déjà beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point…

Quelque part au fin fond d'une forêt anglaise, Lila-Rose (sous l'apparence de Katie) et Drago avait rejoint leurs six collègues mangemorts. Ceux-ci se montrèrent immédiatement sur leurs gardes et dévisagèrent la jeune femme d'un même regard suspicieux. Le duo justifia la mise en scène de mort de la sorcière en répétant ce que Snape leur avait demandé de dire.

— Kate avait appris qu'un homme s'intéressait à notre sort. Mais comme elle pensait qu'elle risquait de finir par être repérée, elle a dû disparaître pour pouvoir continuer ses recherches, dit-il.

— J'ai découvert que le Ministre avait été remplacé par son frère jumeau, un mage vaudou qui a prévu de se servir de nous pour devenir plus puissant, ajouta-t-elle.

— C'était lui le type ? s'exclama l'un des mangemorts.

— Oui, intervint Harry, surgi de nulle part avec Ron et une demi-douzaine d'autres Aurors.

En une fraction de seconde, les membres des deux camps s'alignèrent sur deux invisibles lignes parallèles, la baguette braquée vers l'avant. S'étant ainsi retrouvée face à son demi-frère qui avait visiblement du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'elle, Lila-Rose prit la parole en premier.

— Si ce type atteint son but, il deviendra un problème pour nous tous. On pourrait vous aider à condition que vous nous laissiez filer ensuite.

— Les gars ? interrogea alors Drago en regardant de gauche à droite pour consulter du regard les autres mangemorts qui acquiescèrent, quoiqu'à contrecœur.

— Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? finit par dire l'un d'entre eux.

— On va vous laisser lancer votre sort, répondit Ron. Si on avait le plus petit doute là-dessus, on vous en empêcherait, mais vous verrez que les nés-Moldu se porteront toujours aussi bien après.

Harry et Lila-Rose expliquèrent que le frère Shaklebolt avait besoin qu'un collectif de sorcier prononce la formule justement récupérée par les mangemorts et qu'un autre sorcier en fasse autant en même temps avec une autre. Suivant toujours l'idée de Snape, ils suggérèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était : les deux groupes agiraient comme ils avaient prévu de le faire et uniraient leurs forces le moment venu pour se débarrasser définitivement de l'imposteur.

— On doit se mettre d'accord sur les détails, annonça Drago qui initia ainsi un long débat animé.

Un peu plus tard, ayant reçu un hibou des Aurors, le faux Kingsley conduisit Snape auprès de ces derniers, qui attendaient le duo à l'écart des mangemorts.

— Vous devez tout faire pour que Severus termine sa lecture, exigea le Ministre sur un ton autoritaire. Quand vous verrez ensuite son corps se charger d'énergie, il ne faudra surtout pas que vous interveniez ou bien il mourra.

Sachant la vérité, le concerné se retint de rouler des yeux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention du survivant qu'il surprit en train de contester  
malgré lui les dires de son supérieur d'un hochement de tête involontaire. Soudain, sa voix s'éleva dans son esprit et il put ainsi constater que les cours particuliers qu'il lui avait donnés ne s'étaient finalement pas avérés vains.

_— Quoi ?!_

Un dialogue mental s'engagea entre les deux sorciers tandis qu'ils se mettaient en chemin avec les autres pour rejoindre le lieu de rassemblement des mangermorts.

— _Serait-il possible que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, Potter ?_

_— Jamais, Snape. C'est pour ma demi-sœur que je m'inquiète._

_— Je vous dirais bien de veiller sur elle si je ne m'en sortais pas mais…_

_— … mais ça vous plaît de savoir qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas non plus, hein ?_

_— Vous me demandez si l'idée qu'elle me suive dans la mort me satisfait ? La réponse est oui._

_— VOUS N'ETES QU'UN VIEUX SALAUD REPUGNANT !_

_— ET VOUS UN IMMONDE PETIT CON !_

_— VOUS ALLEZ BIENTOT LA FERMER TOUS LES DEUX ?!_

Ils partagèrent un tressautement de surprise et s'entre-regardèrent brièvement.

— _Harry, au cas où on ne se reparlerait pas, je voulais te dire merci, petit frère. _

_— On se reparlera, je compte bien t'entendre me dire ça en face. _

_— Tu peux toujours rêver… Maintenant va-t'en, je dois parler à mon homme en privé… Severus ?_

_— C'est bon, chérie, il est parti. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. _

_— Il y a que je t'aime. _

Le cœur du sorcier manqua un battement.

— _Moi aussi_.

La connexion se coupa en même temps qu'Harry et Ron lui abattirent une main sur l'épaule pour l'obliger à s'accroupir avec eux derrière un large ensemble de buissons. A travers les branchages épars duquel il distingua les mangemorts rassemblés en cercle à quelques mètres de distance.

— Ils ont déjà entamé le sort ? demanda à voix basse le faux Kingsley au trio de tête derrière lequel il s'était accroupi avec les autres Aurors.

— Je ne pense pas non, répondit Snape dans un murmure.

— Bien. Dès qu'ils le débutent, vous commencez à lire le vôtre.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois les deux sorts prononcés, le sorcier profita du petit délai précédent l'effet de la formule pour courir en direction des mangemorts, forçant l'imposteur à la suivre et donc à se retrouver pris au piège entre les deux camps, les Aurors s'étant de leurs côtés postés derrière lui.

— C'est fini, Derek, annonça Snape. Allez-y ! ordonna-t-il à l'ensemble des sorciers présents qui comme convenu assaillirent le frère Shaklebolt, chacun d'eux lui envoyant des Avada Kedavra.

S'il parvint à dévier plusieurs sorts grâce à ses défenses magiques, elles finirent par faiblir sous les assauts répétés. C'est le moment que le double sort choisit pour produire son effet. Des flux magiques multicolores surgirent de toutes les directions et filèrent vers Snape autour duquel ils tournoyèrent brutalement, faisant plisser ses yeux et soulevant ses cheveux comme une bourrasque. Tout à coup, la magie qui l'encerclait pénétra son corps qui, diffusant dès lors une aveuglante lumière blanche, bascula en arrière et s'éleva rapidement dans les airs. Son dos s'arqua immédiatement. Sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes pendirent bientôt dans le vide. Il n'était déjà presque plus à portée de saut quand Lila-Rose bondit sur lui. Elle se projeta suffisamment haut pour trouver une prise et se hissa au-dessus de lui où elle se positionna d'abord à califourchon sur son bassin. Son apparence naturelle alors revenue d'elle-même, elle se pencha ensuite en avant, lui attrapa la tête à deux mains et la redressa tout en glissant sur lui afin que leurs fronts puissent entrer en contact. A ce moment-là, leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

— Tu es très sexy, en train de me chevaucher comme ça, souffla-il dans un sourire douloureux.

La jeune femme aux traits concentrés ne répondit rien. Néanmoins, il remarqua que le rouge de ses yeux avait légèrement foncé et s'en sentit satisfait.

— Attends un peu qu'on refasse ça, nus… finit-elle par haleter en grimaçant de douleur. Maintenant tais-toi, tu me déconcentres !

D'en bas, c'est-à-dire du point de vue d'Harry, de Ron et de Drago - leurs collègues s'étant dispersés dans la forêt pour s'affronter les uns les autres, on pouvait voir briller un halo blanc rayonnant, semblable à un soleil.

— Merlin, faites qu'ils s'en sortent… marmonna Drago sur un ton suppliant.

— Peut-être pas Merlin, mais moi, oui, intervint une voix masculine derrière les sorciers.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à un Kingsley chancelant, soutenu d'un bras par sa femme. Dans un même réflexe, les trois reportèrent un instant leur regard sur le faux-Kingsley pour s'assurer qu'il gisait toujours bien sur le sol puis s'avancèrent vers le vrai. Celui-ci leur expliqua rapidement que Derek, par provocation, l'avait tenu informé de ses projets tout au long de sa captivité et qu'aussitôt qu'il avait été libéré par son épouse, il avait donc su où se rendre.

— La lumière faiblit, leur dit-il en pointant faiblement du doigt le halo. C'est bon signe mais je pense qu'ils ont un peu présumé de leurs forces, ces deux là. Même s'ils se débrouillent plutôt bien jusque là, ils ne vont pas tenir très longtemps sans mon aide.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demandèrent en chœur les jeunes hommes.

— Je vais rediriger la magie qu'ils se partagent vers ce coffre, répondit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête la boîte en bois tenue d'une main par sa femme. Et l'enfermer dedans.

— Mais monsieur, elle ne risque pas de chercher à entrer en vous ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Si, confirma Mrs Shaklebolt. Mais je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour l'en empêcher.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien, monsieur, fit remarquer Ron. Vous êtes sûr que…

— Je n'aurais pas été en état de contrôler la magie si elle s'était concentrée dans un seul sorcier. Mais comme ils se la partagent, elle est moins puissante et leurs corps résisteront plus longtemps, je devrais donc avoir assez de force et de temps pour agir. D'autant que pour ce que je peux en deviner d'ici, Severus utilise ses capacités vaudou pour contrer les effets du double-sort.

— On peut faire quelque chose ? voulut savoir Drago.

— Oui : tenez-vous prêts à les rattraper dans leur chute, elle sera soudaine et brutale alors vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour ça.

Au-dessus d'eux, l'énergie magique contenue dans le corps de Snape continuait d'être en partie absorbée par celui de Lila-Rose. Toutefois, les efforts qu'ils fournissaient chacun de leur côté pour tenir le coup les mettaient à rude épreuve. Et même s'ils se refusaient à l'admettre, tous les deux doutaient de la réussite de leur entreprise. Les rayons lumineux les brûlaient de l'intérieur, faisant bouillir leurs veines au passage. Fiévreux, les cheveux collés au visage par la sueur, ils haletaient comme s'ils étaient en plein acte. Le sorcier jura d'un mélange d'exaspération et de frustration quand il sentit justement son membre se tendre entre les cuisses humides de sa demi-vélane. L'intensité de la magie qui les traversait et la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les avaient conduit au bord de la jouissance. Refermant les bras autour de l'autre, ils vinrent malgré la barrière de leurs vêtements dans un même cri rauque emprunt de douleur et de plaisir à la fois.

— Monsieur ! pressa Drago en bas, affolé de les avoir entendus crier.

Les paumes tendues vers le haut, Kingsley psalmodiait un flot de paroles vaudou derrière un bouclier magique dressé par sa femme, qui se tenait derrière lui avec les jeunes gens. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi. Puis le halo commença à progressivement perdre en luminosité, sa lumière étant comme attirée vers le bas. Gardant une main élevée, l'homme baissa l'autre et la magie entra dans son corps par la première et en sortit par la seconde comme si elle suivait l'angle formé par ses bras pour s'accumuler dans le coffre à ses pieds. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les trois sorciers tendirent leur baguette en direction du couple à nouveau visible juste à temps pour prendre le contrôle de leur chute et les faire atterrir en douceur alors que le couple Shaklebolt refermait la boîte. Tous se précipitèrent ensuite vers le duo inconscient. Agenouillés de chaque côté des amants enlacés et étendus sur le flanc, Drago secoua son parrain et Harry sa demi-sœur sous le regard perplexe de Ron, resté debout.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniquèrent les deux premiers devant l'absence de réaction de l'homme et de la jeune femme.

Kingsley leur fit signe de s'écarter et alla péniblement rompre l'étreinte des sorciers pour les retourner sur le dos. Puis il adressa un regard fatigué mais entendu à sa femme qui vint leur poser une main sur le front. Ils reprirent alors progressivement conscience et tournèrent la tête sur le côté pour s'assurer que l'autre allait bien. Lila-Rose glapit ensuite de joie à la vue de ses parents penchés sur elle et, tenant une main de Snape dans la sienne, passa son bras libre autour de leur cous pour les attirer à elle.

— J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire à tous les deux !

— Inutile, on sait déjà tout, répondirent-ils d'une même voix amusée en se redressant.

— Ton père m'a rapporté tout ce qu'il savait de Derek.

— Et ta mère m'a rapporté tout ce qu'elle savait d'Harry et de Drago.

Snape grogna d'inconfort et s'aida de la main tendue par son filleul pour se relever, entraînant sa compagne à se lever également.

— C'est peut-être le moment pour vous demander la main de votre fille, lança-t-il aux Shaklebolt.

— Il me semble que vous l'avez déjà, lui firent-ils remarquer en baissant le regard sur leurs mains encore enlacées.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Raaaah... et encore une fic qui finit bien *adore ça ^^*

Mais, tout ça n'a pas été sans mal... pfiou, ils en ont traversé des trucs moches avant de pouvoir ENFIN être ensemble et sains et saufs. Mais cette fois, ça y est, c'est la bonne ^^

Et quel chapitre plein de suspens ! Jusqu'à la fin, le frère de Kingsley n'a pas senti le pot-aux-roses...

Et voilà, une fois encore, le monde magique tiré des griffes d'un vilain sorcier par notre DaPlok (avec l'aide de Sev, bien sûr ^^).

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, au risque de faire une tonne de jalouse, moi je file lire l'épilogue *mouwahahaha XD*

**Note de DaPlok** : Oui, hein ! Tout et bien qui finit bien ^^ Bon bah du coup maintenant, tout le monde sait qu'il y aura un épilogue xD

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Ils restèrent tous les trois ainsi immobiles un long moment. (Charmant portait de famille ^^)

- Le salaud en question s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de sa culpabilité, estimant qu'elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. (XD)

- … d'ailleurs, si je l'attrape un jour celui-là, je donne pas cher de sa peau… (Oups ! XD)

- Quelle chance (hein, dis ^^), ma compagne est justement de cette nature ! (Quel bol ^^)

- Je me demande bien quoi…(Moi aussi … hum-hum ^^)

- _Elle fit la moue alors qu'il se rhabillait après lui avoir jeté son tee-shirt au visage en lui intimant l'ordre de l'enfiler en vitesse au cas où son demi-frère la gratifierait d'une nouvelle visite surprise. (Ouais, quel casse-couille celui-là )_

-_ET VOUS UN IMMONDE PETIT CON ! (XD et paf, dans tes dents Potter *adore ça*)_

- _Celui-ci leur expliqua rapidement que Derek, par provocation, l'avait tenu informé de ses projets tout au long de sa captivité et qu'aussitôt qu'il avait été libéré par son épouse, il avait donc su où se rendre. (Tout compte fait, il est pas si malin que ça le frérot démoniaque ^^)_

- _Le sorcier jura d'un mélange d'exaspération et de frustration quand il sentit justement son membre se tendre entre les cuisses humides de sa demi-vélane. (Ben tiens... c'est bien le moment XD)_

- _Monsieur ! pressa Drago en bas, affolé de les avoir entendus crier.(XD)_


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue.

Snape prit la main de Lila-Rose dans la sienne tandis qu'ils se tenaient côté à côte. En face d'eux se trouvaient le couple Shaklebolt. Harry et Drago avaient également tenu à être présents et étaient respectivement accompagnés de Ginny et de Blaise. Tous regardaient le cercueil scellé de sorts descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre avec la même sorte d'appréhension, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'ouvre à tout moment et qu'Amo Bolt en surgisse, plus vivant que jamais. Mais il n'en fût rien. Succédant les uns aux autres, les sorciers jetèrent chacun une poignée de terre sur la boîte de bois. Lorsqu'après celui de sa compagne vint le tour de Snape, celui-ci esquissa un sourire satisfait en s'exécutant.

_[Flashback._

— _Il faut bien admettre que ta mère n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens._

_Snape serra dents et poings._

— _Un peu trop, peut-être. Si elle n'avait pas autant forcé sur le sort de dépigmentation pendant sa grossesse, ta peau n'aurait pas été pâle à ce point. Mais elle n'aura pas pu empêcher tes yeux de prendre leur teinte sombre. _

_Une boule se forma dans la gorge du sorcier qui déglutit péniblement._

— _Comment réagira ma petite-fille quand elle connaîtra la vérité ? Et je ne parle bien évidemment pas de ton implication dans mon envoi ici, c'est presque un détail en comparaison…_

— _De un, ce n'est pas votre petite-fille, biologiquement parlant de deux, qui a dit qu'elle l'apprendrait ? _

_Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans les yeux de Bolt lorsqu'il saisit le sous-entendu._

— _Kingsley sait seulement que mon père était un mage vaudou quelconque. Aucun risque que Derek ne dévoile lequel puisqu'il est mort. Ne reste plus que nous à la savoir._

— _Et tu penses que ce secret mourra avec moi, si tu me tues. _

— _Quand je vous aurai tué, je rentrerai tranquillement chez moi, je prendrai une longue douche, je ferai plusieurs fois l'amour à ma compagne, j'irai parler de notre prochaine mission avec son père et boire un thé avec mon filleul, je me disputerai avec mon vieil ennemi et je me remettrai au travail. Tout ça, sans penser une seule seconde à vous._

_Sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Bolt s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent. _

— _Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Kingsley et Derek n'avaient pas au moins essayé de me tuer ? On raconte chez les mages vaudou que si un fils tue son père, alors son propre fils sera maudit en retour. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

— _Que je prends le risque. Avada Kedavra !_

_Flashback.]_

La voix soucieuse de Lila-Rose tira de ses pensées son compagnon qui la rassura d'un baiser.

— Tout va bien, ajouta-t-il avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres, regroupés un peu plus loin et en train de discuter ensemble.

Une fois les quelques mots et accolades d'usage échangés, le couple alla transplaner. Sa compagne ayant insisté pour l'emmener « quelque part », Snape attrapa son bras en se plaignant de ne pas savoir où ils se rendaient. Ils apparurent sur le porche d'une maison.

— Viens, l'agent immobilier m'a donné les clés pour qu'on puisse la visiter, fit la jeune femme en les glissant dans la serrure.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger qu'elle l'entraînait déjà à l'intérieur, le traînant de pièce en pièce en commentant les lieux et en additionnant les idées d'aménagements. Si bien qu'il renonça à essayer de placer une phrase au milieu de ses monologues enthousiastes.

— Alors, t'en penses quoi ? finit-elle par lui demander, lui donnant enfin l'occasion de parler.

— Elle est très bien, cette maison. Mais je ne savais pas que tu voulais qu'on quitte le QG.

La sorcière détourna brièvement les yeux avant de les reposer sur lui.

— J'aime bien vivre là-bas et on aurait pu partager la même chambre. Sauf que je suis pas sûre que les autres apprécieraient d'être réveillé toutes les nuits par des cris de bébé.

La relation de cause à effet mit un certain moment à apparaître à Snape. Les mots de Bolt lui revenant tout de suite après en tête, l'inquiétude monta en lui et il se décomposa.

— Tu veux pas qu'on la garde, c'est ça ? paniqua alors Lila-Rose en reculant de quelques pas, ses mains se joignant sur son ventre dans une attitude presque défensive.

— « La » ? lui demanda-t-il confirmation d'une voix chargée d'espoir.

— Oui, c'est une fille, marmonna-t-elle en scrutant ses réactions.

Qu'ils n'attendent pas un garçon ôta un poids extrêmement lourd de ses épaules et il parcourut d'une enjambée la distance qu'elle avait mit entre eux.

— Bien sûr que je veux qu'on la garde ! assura-t-il de ce ton sur lequel on répond à une question idiote, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Surtout te sachant guérie par la magie qui t'a traversée.

L'euphorie retombée, il réalisa quelque chose qui lui déplut et ne se priva pas de lui faire savoir.

— J'ai lu que les Vélanes savaient presque tout de suite qu'elles étaient enceintes. Les dernières fois qu'on l'a fait, on a utilisé un sort de contraception donc ça ne peut que dater de la fois d'avant, dans les toilettes de Sainte-Mangouste. LILA-ROSE, TU ES VENUE AFFRONTER DEREK ET TU AS PARTAGE MA MAGIE AVEC TOI TOUT EN AYANT NOTRE ENFANT DANS LE VENTRE ?! rugit-il férocement, furieux après coup.

— J'avais lancé les sorts qu'il fallait pour la protéger, s'indigna-t-elle d'une néanmoins petite voix.

Il se radoucit.

— Et si on allait à l'agence immobilière signer les papiers ?

* * *

**Note de Sevy4ever** : Et voilà... c'est fini... J'me doutais que ça arriverait, mais me serais quand même bien envoyée encore quelques chapitres... Et oui, c'est l'effet DaPlok ça, c'est un peu comme pour le chocolat : on ne s'en lasse pas XD

Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fois encore tout se finisse bien pour notre cher Severus (si malmené pas la vilaine JKR). Il me reste à te dire que ça a encore été un vrai plaisir de lire, suivre bêtaiser et annoter cette histoire. Alors, merci madame l'auteur pour ton formidable travail, ton talent et tes histoires qui nous font rire, nous tiennent en haleine et nous font rêver (n'ayons pas peur des mots ^^).

**Note de DaPlok** : Fallait bien que ça finisse ^^ Un grand merci à toi, ma super bêta, pour tout son travail de correction/annotation. T'es un peu la valeur ajoutée de mes fics xD Et merci aussi à ceux/celles qui ont lu, reviewé, favorité, followé celle-ci. Tout particulièrement Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 et Zeugma pour leur assiduité clairement visible dans les reviews ^^

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Tous regardaient le cercueil scellé de sorts descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre avec la même sorte d'appréhension, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'ouvre à tout moment et qu'Amo Bolt en surgisse, plus vivant que jamais. (Ohooo... mais ça ferait une excellente fic, ça ^^ (Bolt revenu d'entre les morts, vaudou, mort vivant, vengeance...Mmmmh *tente un discret message subliminal à l'intention de l'auteur ...*)

- _De un, ce n'est pas votre petite-fille, biologiquement parlant (Encore heureux... ce serait... heu... bizarre, louche ? Dégueu ? ^^)et de deux, qui a dit qu'elle l'apprendrait ?_

- _Que je prends le risque. Avada Kedavra ! (Ah, on le reconnaît bien-là ^^)_

- Sauf que je suis pas sûre que les autres apprécieraient d'être réveillé toutes les nuits par des cris de bébé. (Ouille, la bombe est largée XD)

- « La » ? lui demanda-t-il confirmation d'une voix chargée d'espoir. (Ouf, c'est une fille, si ça c'est pas du bol ? ^^)

- Et si on allait à l'agence immobilière signer les papiers ? (Excellente idée ^^)


End file.
